The female player
by LadyHayami
Summary: A Kuroko No Basuke fan fiction. Fluff. Smut. Language. Games. Many touche subjects. Will provide warning in chapter before and the chapter of. I haven't decided if there is going to be a boyxboy yet. If you have anyone in mind please let me know. Please read with care and most of all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A blinding bright morning sun over head a teen aged girl casting a shadow over her eyes with her left hand. Looking up at the building that stood before her, she smiled brightly. She slowly inhaled a magnificent breath to calm her excited beating heart. Suddenly she felt a large hand on her right shoulder and a deep gentle voice that carried a hint of sadness. She looked up to meet the gaze of her eldest brother. Which was extremely tall 203cm to be exact he was muscular as well. His shoulder length black hair dancing in the gentle cool spring breeze. Just from his aura you can tell he was a CEO and a damn good one at that. She had four brothers the one next to her was the oldest and her legal guardian due to the fact that her parents didn't want a girl. Her mother some what warmed up to the fact she had a daughter, it just meant mother could teach Kana how to be an elegant lady as she was. Kanas brothers were all so much taller than her. The shortest of the brothers were the twins which are going to be twenty and starting collage soon. They were both 190cm tall. Their names are Toma and Tomo. The second oldest is Yuzuki he is twenty-five. He works under my oldest brother in his magazine company. He is 198cm tall. As for Kana... Well she come out on the shallow end of the being tall gene pool. She only reached a height of 165cm.

"Kana, my sweet, are you sure you want to go to this school? You can get yourself into a better school." While looking up at him she smiled and gently laid her left hand on his hand on her right shoulder.

"This is the school I want. The school of the team I seen in a sports magazine. I may not be able to play on the team with them. Which I hope I am able too. Since their coach is a girl as well." A soft sigh sounded above her head.

"Lets go get you enrolled then my sweet." The man beside her said in an almost pained voice. She just giggled softly and nodded excitedly. There were several people inside the school. Mainly teachers and other school personnel. They headed to the office for Kana enrollment appointment. Kana took in all the sights she seen as she walked through the school till they entered the office.

Once they entered they were greeted by a male voice. "Hello you must be here for the Mizuki appointment. I am Principle Sakamoto." The man that seemed to be the principle stuck out a nervous hand towards Kanas brother. _'This poor man must be intimidated by Ryoma'_ Kana thought to herself as she let out a soft sigh. Ryoma smiled gently and took the nervous outstretched hand. The smile seemed to calm the nervous Sakamoto down because he smiled back at Ryoma.

"Hello sir my name is Mizuki Ryoma* and this is my little sister Mizuki Kana." (*In japan the the names are always said last name first name.) Once hearing her name from her brothers mouth she bowed her head to Principle Sakamoto.

"Oh you are not her parent?" Sakamoto said and Kanas head shot up to look at him then to Ryoma. Ryoma smiled sadly at Sakamoto.

"Under personal circumstances I am her legal guardian. I have brought papers to prove I am her guardian as well as anything else I may need for this enrollment." Ryoma softly laid a hand on top of Kanas head and looked down to her. Kana looked away from the sad smile her eldest brother was making.

Sakamoto nodded and walked over to his desk. "I see. Now lets get this started." Ryoma slowly removed his hand from Kanas head and took a seat in one of the chairs that stood in front of Principle Sakamotos desk. Ryoma pulled his expensive brief case onto his lap and opened it. He pulled out the paper that showed he was Kanas legal guardian. Sakamotos eyes went wide. Kana suspects from finding out who their parents were.

"Its quite an honor to have a child of Mizuki Eito and Mao to want to enroll in this school." He looked at Kana and smiled, then continued to speak. "I assume you want to be in the advanced classes?" Sakamoto asked Kana. However Kana shook her head no.

"I would like to be in the normal classes. So I can be of use to those who are struggling with their grades, and so they don't have to go far or have to go beg someone in the advanced classes for help." Ryoma looked at Kana and smiled.

"Such a sweet girl you are Kana." Sakamoto nodded in agreement of Ryomas words. Sakamoto continued asking questions as Ryoma signed a few pages of a packet Sakamoto gave him to finalize the enrollment.

"There you go all done." Sakamoto said and stood up and bowed behind his desk. Ryoma and Kana stood up and bowed as well. Ryoma and Kana headed out the door.

As they walked to the car, Ryoma looked to Kana and smiled. "You look happy my sweet Kana." Ryoma unlocked the car from a button on his key ring as Kana went to the passenger door.

"I am happy Ryo-nii*" Kana said and opened the passenger door, sitting down and buckling her seat belt. (*meaning big brother Ryo. Ryo being Ryomas nickname.) Ryoma smiled happily at her reply and started the car and drove off towards their home. Once home Kana heads to her room to change out of the nice clothes she wore for the enrollment meeting. She changed into a thin long sleeved shirt and pants. Once done she heard a knock on her door and Ryomas voice.

"Kana, may I come in?" Kana walks over to the door and opens it and steps back so Ryoma can enter her room. Just from Ryomas look Kana can tell he has some bad news for her. "Kana, my sweet, mother and father are going to visit for a few hours." As if to notice her attire. "Are going to go out to play basketball?" All Kana could do was nod her head. She never liked it when their mother and father visited. They always made her feel like she was a mistake. Ryomas kind, gentle tone filled the silence in her room. "Okay, my sweet, have fun. Be careful as well." He ruffled her hair. She looked up at Ryoma and smiled.

"Thank you Nii-san I will!" Kana got athletic bag and put a towel in it and slipped on her special sweat bands on her wrists. Her special thick elastic like braces on her knees and elbows. The wrapped weighted straps around her ankles. Walking over to her closet she picked up a pair of dark blue and black pair of Jordans. Slipping the strap of her athletic bag on her shoulder she hurried to the kitchen to get a few sports drinks and slipped them into her bag next to her basketball. Slipping on her Jordans as she gotten to the door she happily walked her way to the basketball court.

As she neared the court she could already hear sounds of someone playing. Once the person was in her view she seen it was a very tall guy shooting and dribbling around the court. Seeing how he handled the ball and noticing she seen his face somewhere but she couldn't remember where. The tall guy finally noticed her and walked to her.

"Oh you play basketball too?" His voice sounded rather happy to ask that question. With a slight nod Kana finally spoke up.

"Yes I do. Mind if I join you?" She realized she hadn't introduced herself. "I apologize. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Mizuki Kana." After her introduction she looked up at him and he smiled broadly.

"Kagami Taiga. Nice to meet you. Would you like to play a one on one match with me? I'll go easy on you." Kana giggled to herself as memories of playing a four on one match. Her against her brothers. _'Going easy on me is hardly necessary.'_ She thought to herself but she was going to let him figure out that on his own. "Sure that sounds good to me. Let me stretch a bit." She said and walked over and sat her bad down against a waist high concrete wall with a fence on top of it that towered over her. She began to stretch her arms and legs. Walking back over to Kagami she smiled. "Okay ready Kagami-kun" Kana smiled at him and he handed her the basketball he was using and got into a defense position. Spreading her feet apart and bending her knees she dribbles the ball in her left hand. With very quick elegant movements she moved left then quickly went around him from the right, she broke past his defense with a perfect fake and quickly made a lay-up shot. A very surprised looking Kagami turned around to face Kana.

"How long have you been playing basketball." He asked trying to mask the surprise in his voice. Kana giggled softly and smiled brightly.

"For quite a long time. I was taught and trained in all sorts of things when I could talk and walk. Basketball happened to be one of them." Kana slowly moved a hand up behind her head to sheepishly rub the back of her head in one smooth elegant motion. She looked up at Kagami he smiled broadly.

"Your smell is..." He paused as he watched Kana lift the collar of her shirt as if to check if she smelled bad. "OH! I didn't mean you smell bad!" He said in a fluster. "I just meant your strength is similar to mine and those of the Generation of Miracles."

As she heard the word 'Generation of Miracles' she remembered where she seen his face. "I know where I seen you now! I seen your picture in a sports magazine that did an article about Seirin and their match against Shutoku High. That Midorima and his long three pointers. Seirin is really amazing!" Kagami smiling broadly chuckled walking over to pick up the basketball.

"Seirin is amazing. The Generation of Miracles are amazing too. They are going to be even harder to beat this time around. I can't wait to play them again." His voice and his expression grew quite excited. Then his expression suddenly changed as if he remember something. "You know you said you see me in a magazine. I think I seen you in one as well. It was for gymnastics I think. I had seen the magazine and it caught my interest, because I seen little kids, teens and adults." Hearing talk him talk about the familiar magazine she was pretty happy. Then she heard a gentle voice fill the silence of the basketball court.

"Oh you are talking about Wonderful. My magazine." Kana turned to look and seen Ryoma to see a gentle smile. Ryoma walked over to Kana and Kagami. "Who might you be?" He asked with a hint of firmness in his gentle voice.

"I am Kagami Taiga." Once Ryoma heard his name Kana seen Ryomas shoulders jump. 'Uh-oh...' She thought to herself and sighed. "So you are the on-" His fully firm voice was cut off. Kagami went wide eyed as he seen the larger man sent flying to the other side of the court and watching Kana land in a kneeling position with her back facing him. She slowly stood back up and turned towards Ryoma.

"RYOMA!" Kagami looked over at Ryoma to see his whole body jump at Kanas sudden loud and firm voice. Ryoma quickly gotten to his feet and hurried to Kana.

"Kana, my sweet, don't make such a face. Such a cute angry face. You don't know what your facial expressions do to me. It makes me want to just gob-" The rest of his sentence was cut off as Kanas tightly clenched fist connected to his cheek.

Kana turned to looked at Kagami who was stunned as he watched the scene unfold before him. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this after just meeting me, and meet him on top of it. That's my baka Nii-san*" She said and sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. (* Baka Nii-san: Idiot big brother.) Kagamis shocked expression finally softened.

"Oh, it's okay. I don't mind. I just can't believe you kicked him to the other side of the court." Kana giggled and rolled up her left sleeve.

"Well I may be small but I do pack quite a punch." She flexed her bicep. Kagami laughed.

"You are pretty interesting, Kana." Suddenly Kana was yanked behind a now furious Ryoma.

"Okay Kagami-kun! This is my Kana." Ryoma looked down at Kagami with a great intimidating aura. Kagami looked up at him not faltering from Ryomas aura. A annoyed sigh past through Kanas lips and walked out from behind Ryoma.

"Brother I appreciate you are wanting to protect me, but I really don't need it. Anyways there is a reason you came here right?" As remembering what he come her to do he turned his attention towards Kana.

"OH! That's right. They only stopped by to drop of a few things and they left. You are free to come home now." Kana nodded and looked over to Kagami and her demeanor changed to that of an elegant young lady. "Sorry to cut our one-on-one short. We can continue another time. I must return home to cook my brothers dinner. It was wonderful meeting you Kagami Taiga. I have a feeling we will meet in the near future." Kana bowed and walked over to get her bag and left the court. Ryoma was stunned for a moment he looked between the two teens, then scurried off after Kana.


	2. Chapter 2

Kana's Point of View

With Ryoma walking in front of me he opened the door and let me walk in before him "Tadaima!*" My voice echoed through the quiet Gekan* till I heard foot steps and a cheerful deep voice say "Okaeri!" (*I'm home, Entrance hall, Welcome back) Taking off my Jordans and picked them up and slipped on my house slippers. "Let me put my stuff away and I'll start on dinner." Just as I was about to walk away from the door I hear the door bell ring. I turn back around to open it my eyes widen with disbelief seeing Kagami.

"Hey I just wanted to give this to your brother. It must have fallen from his pocket." He slowly handed me my brothers wallet. Just then Ryoma comes running back to me.

"Kana my sweet have you seen my wal-" Ryoma stops talking mid-sentence and glares at Kagami.

"Stop that now Ryoma. He is bringing your wallet. It must have fallen from your pocket." From the living room I hear a loud "HE?!" and quick loud foot steps come towards the gekan. I turn around and give Kagami an apologetic look. He returns one the same. "Let me introduce you to my second eldest brother Mizuki Yuzuki." I ignore the angry Yuzuki and talk to Kagami. He looks at me surprised.

"How many bothers do you have?! Are they all this big?!" I let a long exaggerated sigh and look up to Kagami. "I have two more brothers. They are twins. You and them seem like the same size. I'm the only small one."

I feel a sudden hand on my head and another hand on my shoulder and Ryoma and Yuzuki say "You are just so cute though, Kana" at the same time. Kagami laughs to himself. Then Yuzuki speaks up.

"Who is this guy, Kana? Why is he here?" Raising my hand to show Ryoma and Yuzuki that are standing behind me Ryomas wallet. "He is Kagami Taiga, he came to return Ryos wallet." Looking back at them to see them look at each other and shrug. Ryoma takes his wallet and walks away Yuzuki follows after him. "Thank you for returning it. I shall have a thank you gift prepared for the next time we meet." Bowing my head deeply showing my gratitude towards the man in front of me.

"You don't have to do that. Play basketball with me again and that will be enough." He smiles at me and spins his basketball on his right index finger. I nodded, but, I'm still going to bring him something. "I'll see you around then." He turned and walked out the door. Once I turn around I see Ryoma and Yuzuki peeking around the door to the living room.

"You like him don't you Kana?" Yuzuki asked and walked towards me with his hands on his hips. Ryoma jumping in fright and ran towards me and held me by my shoulders.

"Say it's not so, my sweet, Kana!" Ryoma pleaded.

Sighing shaking Ryomas large hands from my shoulder and head towards the kitchen. "Please stop trying to give Ryo a heart attack Yuzu. We have only just met today." Turning around to face them with a devilish grin. "He is really good looking though." Ryoma falls to the floor.

"OH! Out cold! You tell me not to give him a heart attack. You just killed him." Yuzuki said and looked to me and we both started to laugh. We walk off to the kitchen leaving Ryoma where he lay in the gekan.

"What would you like to eat Yuzu?" Asking him as I looked through the refrigerator.

"Lucky me, lucky me! Getting asked what I personally want!" He grinned from ear to ear and took a breath and started listing off things he wanted. "Steak, fried rice, eggs, the little octi-sausages, steamed veggies. Can you make a little extra so I can have lunch for work tomorrow, please, Kana-dear?" Hearing a small clapping sound I turned around and see him with his eyes closed and his hands together in a sort of begging manner. Giggling softly I answer him.

"Of course I can. Anything for my dear nii-san." Yuzuki looked up and smiled broadly at me and I started to pull what I would need out of the fridge and the cabinets.

"Kana, my sweet, what are you cooking?" Ryoma said walking into the kitchen rubbing the back of his head.

"My favorites." Yuzuki said with a great big yawn. "Shes making me the same thing for lunch tomorrow too." Yuzuki scratched the back of his head. Either way Ryoma was very pleased with my cooking no matter what I cooked. Even though he is a very picky eater. Maybe he is just being nice because I'm his sister, or he just really likes my cooking. Either way I'm glad he eats it, same goes for my Yuzuki and the twins. Smiling to myself I'm happy I have such wonderful bothers that look out for me. Especially Ryoma, he has always taken care of me, ever since I could remember. Looking around the kitchen after a while it looks like I'm about done with everything cooking wise. So I walk over to the cabinet to get plates and bowls. My brothers are VERY BIG eaters so they have big servings and usually come back for seconds. Myself on the other hand I'm... a VERY light eater. Not normal in my family. Just another thing my father can add to the list of reasons that I'm not a Mizuki. I look at my plate and bowl compared to my two brothers plates and bowls. Sighing, I shake my head to rid of the sad thoughts going through my head.

"Ryo! Yuzu! Food is ready!" I called to them as I walked over to set their plates on the table, walking back to get their bowls of rice which looked like a little mountain coming from the bowls. Setting the bowls down I hear a thud from the door way, looking over I see two pairs of feet on the floor, giggling I realized they both ran into each other. Walking over to the fridge to get them a drink and already knowing what they would want, I pull out a beer for Yuzuki and big bottle of tea for Ryoma and walk over to set them on the table.

Now to pack their bento for tomorrow. Taking a few steps back I look up to where the bento boxes are. 'Out of reach. Why am I so short? Ryo-nii-san already told me no jumping in the house.' As I thought that I remembered what happened in the past. Me jumping up and missing the bento boxes and jumping a little to high. I hit my head on the ceiling and knocked myself out. Scared Ryoma half to death. Sighing softly I look over to Ryoma and Yuzuki eating. I make the cutest puppy dog pouty face I can muster up.

"Ryo-nii... Yuzu-nii..." I called their names in a sad but cute tone. They look over at me and their eyes grow wide and drop their chopsticks and hurry over to me in a fluster.

"Wh-wh-what is it Kana?" they say at the same time as they check my hands and arms making sure I didn't cut or burn myself. Looking down and blushing brightly and say barely above a murmur.

"I...can't reach...the bento boxes..." Feeling a gentle touch to my chin and a gentle force making me look up to see their gentle gazes and smiles looking down at me. From both sides I feel their arms wrap around me in a tight but not to tight of a squeeze.

"Don't worry dear Kana, we will get them. After our meal we will move every thing into your reach." Letting me go Yuzuki ruffles my hair and they both grab the big bento boxes and handed them to me. Taking them happily I turn to pack their lunch into the big bento boxes and put them away. Now heading to the table to sit down to eat with my two loving big brothers.

Now having finished our meal. My two brothers and I wash up all the dishes, and pack the left overs into another big three-layered bento box and a regular bento box. 'I can take these tomorrow when I go back to the basket ball court. Kagami-kun looks like a big eater. He may want something to eat.' I thought to myself as I put away the bento boxes. As I was lost in thought Ryoma and Yuzuki were moving down everything I couldn't reach. There was only a few more days till school started back up. I was both nervous and excited. After finishing in the kitchen I start to head off to gekan to get my stuff so I can take it to my room, that's when I hear the house phone ringing. Since is late afternoon it's probably my parents. Shaking my head to shake the thoughts that were beginning to pop in my head. So I start to head to my room, once I get to my door I hear Ryoma call for me.

"Kana com here please." He called from the living room. I open my door and set my stuff down inside my room, beside my door, then headed toward Ryoma.

"Yes Ryo-nii?" I asked once I had gotten into the living room.

"Your agent want's to know if you want to debut as an Idol. You'll be able to act, sing, even model."

"I don't mind as long as it doesn't interfere with school and games, because you and I both know I'm going to try to do everything I can to be able to play on the team." Ryoma nodded and repeated what I just said to the agent on the phone. He then looked back at me.

"She wants to know if you can head to the studio for a shoot with another model."

"Sure. When is it?"

"Tomorrow, afternoon, we'll need to go there earlier so we can introduce you to the staff and the other model." I nodded as he finished what he was saying then he continued to talk to the agent. I turned to walk towards my room once more. In my room I walk over to my dresser to get out a night clothes and head to the bathroom to bathe.

After bathing walking back to my room I over hear Ryoma on the house phone, and from what it sounds like, he is on the phone with our parents.

"Why does it matter she changed schools? She's going to do her best anywhere she's at." He paused so he could listen. "So what if she loves basketball? You loved something at one time you didn't want to give up right?" He paused again but when he continued this time his voice was firm. "I am her guardian now! You two gave all her rights over to me! Maybe instead of holding the things that are different! You should just watch her! No mater what she does, she wants you to look at her! Would it hurt to praise that poor child?! All she wants is for you to accept her for who she is! She learned all the things you two taught her till they were prefect!" I gripped my shirt over my heart as pain shot through my heart. My poor brother. He is also hurting from all this. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW OFTEN SHE CRIED...All she wanted was your love and acceptance!" He hung up the phone with a loud bang. I quickly turned around and ran to my room. Over hearing him talking on the phone brought back painful memories when I used to live with my parents.

 ** _How is the story so far? Hope you are liking it. Thoughts?  
Be back soon with more lovelies! _**


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback

Six year old Kana's Point of View

Running through the house I head to my parents study to see oto-san*. (*Father) Stopping at a big sliding door, taking a few deep breaths to calm my fast breathing from running. Lightly knocking I call though the door softly.

"Okaa-san*, Oto-san may I come in?" I tried to suppress the nervousness in my voice. (*Mother)

"Enter." My father's deep voice irritably boomed through the door. I slowly open the sliding door and enter slowly and shut it behind me.

"Father I came to bring you the trophy and the video you requested of me winning in the children's class karate tournament." I slowly and nervously walk over and place the trophy and the disk on his desk. He just moved the trophy aside and put the disk into his computer to watch it with a scowl on his face and irritably tapped a finger on his desk. Once the video was done he sighed and looked at me.

"You call that a win? Your foot work, and just your movements over all are just... Sloppy. Have Ryoma train you from square one. Leave my sight and take these with you." He said and tossed the trophy and disk into my arms. At this point I'm fighting back my tears. I quickly bow to him and turn and walk out the room with my head hung. Once I walk out the room and turn towards the direction to Ryoma's room he is already kneeling down and holding out his arms with a sad look on his face. I run into his arms, he picks me up and pats my back as I cry harsh silent tears as he takes me to his room.

"I tired so hard to impress oto-san. Ryo-nii why?" I said through the my quiet sobs. He didn't say a word though.

Three years later.

Heading back to mother and fathers study this time to see Okaa-san. At the door I take a deep breath and slowly knock on the door.

"Okaa-san, may I come in?" I said as plainly as I could.

"Yes, enter, child." She said quickly. I slowly slide open the door and enter the study and shut the door behind me. Mother was rubbing her temples showing great annoyance.

"I've brought the medal and the video." I said softly trying not to anger her and setting both down gently on her desk. She just nodded and glanced at the medal and slid it back over to me as she put the disk in her computer to watch my gymnastic contest.

She didn't even finish watching when she sighed and closed her eyes and took the disk from her computer.

"Your tumbling is awful your technique and dance are horrible. We will start from step one again till you can tumble with confidence. Now leave." All I did was take my medal and the disk and quietly leave the study. Once again Ryoma was there waiting for me to comfort my breaking heart.

A year later.

One day as I was sitting in my room doing my home work I hear a knock on my door. I walk over to open it and freeze as I see my mother and father standing before me.

"Child, your mother and I have brought you something to help you gain and tone your muscles. Hopefully you'll no long be a disappointment to us." Father said and handed me a box. I timidly take it from his hands and open it to see wrist bands, elastic braces for my elbows and knees, the straps for my ankles. "These are specially made. They are weights. You will wear them at all times, except for in the bath. More will be given to you once you out grow these." With that being said they turn around and leave my room shutting my door. Sighing softly as I put on the wrist bands, elastic braces and ankle straps. On my arms it felt like there were 10 lbs total on both arms, and 20 lbs on both legs. Being bound in weights is going to take some time to get used too so I slowly walked a few circles in my room to some what get used to them.

A few months later.

As I'm walking to show father the award I had gotten for doing so well in hapkido*. (*A Korean martial arts.) I hear voices coming from inside the study. Mother and Father... and Ryoma? As I stand there at the door I hear Ryoma talking and is sounding very upset.

"Mother, Father, I would like for the two of you to give all guardian rights for Kana over to me." As he says this I hear a small thud on one of the desks.

"Why would you ask for such a thing Ryoma, my dear." Mother said with a twinge of annoyance in her silky soft voice.

"Well I heard you and father talking about putting Kana in a foster home. I love my baby sister. I don't want her to have to go through that. I'm the one that's always been there for her. I'm also about to move out anyways. So I can take care of her, since the two of you don't seem like you want too." Ryoma was silent for a few minutes.

"Fine do as you wish." Fathers deep voice boomed.

"A court date is already set up. It will Tuesday when Kana is at school. Good day." Once I realized Ryoma was starting to leave I take off running to my room and enter my room quickly as possible. Till Ryoma tells me I'll act as if I know nothing of what is going to happen. All I know is with Ryoma as my legal guardian my life will be much happier.

Later that day I am doing my homework when I hear a knock at my door.

"Kana, my sweet, may I come in?" Ryomas gentle loving voice sounded through the door. Quickly standing up and quickly heading over to open the door. I look up at him smiling brightly.

"Ryo-nii! Look I got an award today for doing so well in hapkido." I said running over to my desk and picking up the paper award. He takes the award from my hand with a big broad smile.

"You are doing so wonderful. I'm so proud of you my honey." He patted my head gently with a gentle look in his eyes, but it soon serious, but still keeping some of the gentleness. "Would you be happier if I took you away from here and took care of you myself?" He said and sat down on my bed and pulled me onto his lap.

"Being with Ryo-nii always makes me happy." I wrapped my arms around his broad chest.

"Well soon Kana, Ryo-nii will be your legal guardian and we will live together." He held me close gently petting my hair. After school on Tuesday I had come home and Ryoma told me to start packing everything so we could start our move to our new place. Yuzuki even came with us. Now my days of happiness with Ryoma and Yuzuki begin. However I could not shake the feeling that I have been forgetting something that has happened while living with my parents. What? I don't know. All I knew was it wasn't a good thing that happened. There were many missing pieces to put together my puzzle of my childhood memories.

 _ **Thoughts? Are you enjoying my story? I hope you are!**_

 _ **Be back soon with more, my lovelies!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Present Day

Kana POV (Cont.)

Once in my room, I go to sit on my bed to continue to towel dry my hair. 'I should go use the hair dryer for my hair. Ryo-nii may get upset at me if I go to bed with my hair wet again.' As I thought this to myself I get up and walk over to my closet and get out my hair dryer. Walking over to an outlet that's next to my desk with a big oval mirror attached to it, plugging it in and I start to dry my hair. A few minutes after I started to dry my hair I hear a knock on my door.

"My Honey, my I come in?" Ryoma called through from the other side of the door. Turning off my hair dryer, I get up and walk over to the door to open it to let Ryoma in.

"Ryo-nii, is my hair dryer disturbing you?" I asked timidly.

"Not at all my dear, I was just wondering if I could dry your hair and brush it like I used too." He said and gently stroked my hair. Nodding happily I went to sit down in a chair in front of my desk and hand him my brush and hair dryer. "Wonderful! I've missed doing this." He turned on the hair dryer and started to gently run my brush through my hair. "Your hair has gotten long, Kana. It's past your back now." He looked at me through the mirror.

"I may get it cut. If I'm able to play basketball with Seirin, it may get in the way." I looked at him through the mirror and his face went pale. "I wont get it cut short. I like my hair long. Just a couple of inches. Then I'll put my hair up in a ponytail during games." Ryoma heaves a great sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear I love your long hair." He smiled and turned off the hair dryer as my hair was dry. He gently continued to run the brush through my long hair. I closed my eyes and my mind started to wonder what he and mother and father were talking about over the phone. "Am I putting you to sleep, Honey?" I smiled sweetly, with my eyes still closed.

"No. I was just enjoying you brushing my hair." I said and opened my eyes to meet his sad gaze in the mirror. "Ryo-nii, what's wrong?"

He forced a smile to cover the sad expression on his face. "Okaa-san and Oto-san called while you were in the bath. They had received word that you changed schools, they were not happy about it. They suggested that they take you back so they know that you are at least getting the proper education, and keeping up with your training." He bent down and rested his head on my shoulder, then wrapped his arms around me from behind. I could feel him shaking slightly but he continued to talk. "Oto-san said there was no one in this world that could make you happy, and that you should live with them so they can prevent more failures from you. I don't want you to go back Kana. I want you to stay with me, so I can protect you." I gently started to run my hand against the back of his head.

"Ryo-nii, you know you can't listen to Oto-san. I am plenty happy staying here with you and Yuzu-nii. I don't ever remember being happy when we stayed with Okaa-san and Oto-san. I don't want to go back to live with them. I want to stay with you and Yuzu. Although, I do miss Toma and Tomo. I would really like to see them here if possible. I don't want to go back to that house." I felt his hold around me tighten and slowly loosen to let me go. He spun me around in my chair and picked me up and held me close to him.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that." He said and slowly put me back down on the floor beaming happily. "Don't stay up to late, my sweet Kana. You have a big day tomorrow." He said as he slowly walked over to my door. He looked at me one last time before heading out of my room and shutting the door behind him. I softly sigh to myself and walk over to my to the all next to my door and turn off the light to my room then make my way over to my bed falling asleep after a few minutes.

Opening my eyes looking into blackness above me. My body felt heavy, there was a great pressure on my neck, it was hard to breath, something covered my mouth. I tried to call out but no sound escaped my parted lips. Then a great force slammed into my body and a great pain followed shooting through my whole body making me arch my back under the pressure. _'What is going on?! Ryo-nii help me! I'm scared._ ' After pleading in my mind for my brother to save me I hear a deep malicious laugh followed with a deep voice and a pair of bright blue eyes peering down at me.

"No one is going to want you, now you have been tainted." The black figure with the bright blue eyes swung something down to my chest. A sharp paint shot out from the center of my chest then I realized I was just stabbed with a rather large knife. Suddenly I feel something hard and warm being wrapped around my body and pulled out from under the black figure and pulled up into a sitting position.

"...an. Kana...you...me." Hearing a soft voice sounding very worried almost in tears. "Kana...up...please." I can barely hear this gentle voice. I can feel warm drops of liquid slid down my cheek and neck. "Kana wake up please. I'm here." The warm drops continue to fall on my cheek only quicker. ' _I know this voice... Ryo-nii. Please don't cry Ryo-nii_.' I feel my body slightly shaking.

"Wake up my sweet Kana. I'm here now."

My eyes slowly open to my dimly lit room. I was having a bad dream. I gently touch Ryomas arm and slowly move my eyes too look at him. My body still felt heavy although it was sore now, like my whole body had one big cramp. Opening my mouth I try to speak, like in my dream, no sound comes out.

"Shh, my sweet it's okay Ryo-nii is here now." He gently continues to stroke my head as if he was about to say goodbye to a dying family member. Now noticing my brother was shaking and his cheeks stained with tears, my cheek was damp from those tears. Sitting up slowly I turn to face him and wrap my arms around him.

"I'm sorry to have woken you. I was having a bad dream. I'm alright now." Said softly, my voice sounded a bit horse. He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Care to tell me about your dream? You haven't had a bad dream for a long time now." I slightly pulled away from him and looked at his face. He had a pained expression as he looked back at me. I nodded slightly and sat to tell him about my dream.

"In my dream I had woke up in a pitch black room from a great pressure on my body and my neck. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. All of a sudden I feel this great impact followed by a great pain. I tried to cry out but the pressure on my neck and something covering my mouth prevented me from making a sound no matter how hard I tried to call out for Ryo-nii to save me." As I watch Ryoma as I'm telling him my dream I see him clutch his pants so tightly his knuckles turned a ghostly white. I slowly continued to tell him about my dream. "Then I see this black figure with bright blue eyes above me. He said "No one is going to want you, now that you have been tainted." Then he swings his arm down and I feel a sharp pain in the middle of my chest, then I realized I was stabbed by a large knife." Since I told him what the black figure said his eyes widened and his face when pale as if he seen a ghost. He gently pulled me too him shaking more than before.

"I'm so sorry you had a bad dream my honey. I wish there was some way I could help you, not have that horrible dream anymore." I look at my brother shocked. ' _Wait he said anymore?_ ' I thought but before I could open my mouth to question him about it, he forces a smile to his face and stands up getting off my bed. "I'll cook breakfast today Kana, you take it easy and rest up a bit more." With that being said he left my room not looking back at me. I try to think back to the other times I've had that dream but my head throbbed painfully. So I decided to forget about it and just get up and start getting ready for my big day today.

* * *

The time arrived to head to the studio where the photo shoot was being held. Kana wore a white button up blouse, and a black wavy skirt. Her long dark purple hair was braided loosely, yet cutely and draped over her shoulder. The final touch was black high heeled shoes. After Ryoma parks the car and gets out quickly and runs over to the passenger door and opens the door for her. He smiles to her as she stands up with her purple athletics bag. She brought it with her so she could change after the shoot was over. Just so she can play a bit of basket ball. ' _Heh, little does she know I keep my athletics bag in the truck. I may just play some b-ball with her later._ ' Ryoma thought as he watched the bag slightly move with her hips as she walked. He pulled out his phone and thumbed out a quick text to the agent. Letting the agent know they had arrived. As they made it to the door it swung open quickly and someone came running out, knocking Kana down. A hand grabbed her arm and she was pulled into a chest of a blonde haired, golden eyes…bishounen*. **(*Beautiful/pretty boy.)**

Kana looked up into the golden eyes above her. He looked down into her heterochromatic eyes. Her right eye would put the bluest Sapphire to shame. Her left eye, purple, which would put a Verbena* to shame. **(*A type of purple flower.)** A blush begins to cover bother their cheeks as they realize how close they are. They pull away quickly and the blonde holds out a hand.

"Hello. Sorry about running into you. They said you where here and that you were a beautiful girl. I was excited to meet you. So I wanted to be the first to introduce myself." He paused for a few seconds as Kana gently took a hold of his hand. "I'm Kise Ryouta." Kana smiled sweetly as she recognized the name. He was a member of the Generation of Miracles.

"It's quite alright. I feel honored to hear you say that Kise-kun. My name is Mizuki Kana. Please take care of me." Kana bowed slightly "This here is my eldest brother, Mizuki Ryoma. He claimed himself to be my manager as well." Kana looked over at Ryoma with his usual business smile. Kana knew he was using his business smile to mask his lust to kill Kise. Ryoma still stuck out his hand to shake the teens hand. Kise shook his hand and opened the door and gestured them inside.

"It's nice to meet you both." He clapped his hands together happily. "Okay! Let's head inside! So you can get acquainted with the staff." Kana and Ryoma nodded and followed the cheerful bishounen. ' _They sure were right! This girl is VERY beautiful. Aomine-cchi will be so jealous. Oh I know I'll take a picture of her and send it to him. Well her… assets should please him as well._ ' Kise thought as he giggled to himself.

Once to the room of the studio the staff crowded the three. Kana smiling happily, bowed her head.

"Hello I am Mizuki Kana. This is my first time as a model. Please take care of me." She straightened up and flashed everyone a gorgeous dazzling smile. All the men in the room including Kise and Ryoma blush and think simultaneously ' _She's gorgeous…_ ' Then the one in charge steps up and begins to speak.

"Alright we will start out doing individual pictures, then we will do couple shots of the two of you. Take them to their dressing rooms and lets get started." The girls gather around Kana and happily grab her arms and pull her to her dressing room. Once there they sit Kana down in a chair in front of a large mirror that stretched across the length of the wall, with a table that stretched across the wall underneath it. A girl pulled back my bangs with a head band and moved my loose braid off my shoulder, so she could start on my make-up. ' _Her hair is so long and pretty. I'm so jealous for the fact I'm not her hair stylist._ ' Another girl walked over with an outfit.

"You will look lovely in this dress. Kise-kun really likes this type of dress too. He actually picked it out for you. Shoes and accessories as well." She held out a purple-blue spring sundress with light blue straps, top and bottom hem, with light purple flowers design, lavender shoes, and light blue rose accessories. "He has wonderful taste." Kana smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kise POV

It was quite lively in my dressing room from the boys talking about Kana. I was already dressed in the outfit that was picked out. I was wearing a white button up shirt, a black vest, pants and dress shoes.

"Did you see her eyes?" I was listening to two of the guys talking.

"Yeah, blue and purple. I just about got lost in them when she smiled."

"When I went to go greet her I bumped into her and pulled her to. I almost knocked her over. When she looked up at me and I got a better look into her eyes. I think I fell in love with those eyes. Her blushing face was adorable as well." I looked at the two through the mirror in front of me.

"OH! Kise-kun! Your fan girls would murder that poor girl if they heard you say that." One of them said as he was styling my hair. I just laughed. I started to think back to when I caught her by the arm. ' _Her arm was pretty solid. Almost like she works out or plays sports… or something. Maybe I'll ask her when this is done. I may do some research on her while they are working._ ' I thought and pulled out my smart phone and looked her up. My eyes grow wide to find out she comes from a great sports family. It talked about how she won many tournaments in different martial arts, even in dancing and gymnastics. Even says she's super smart. She plays a few instruments, she sings. ' _This girl is perfect. Wait…what's this?_ ' I continued to read about her. It says at a young age her eldest brother gained full custody and rights over her. ' _I wonder why._ '

"Kise-kun, you are all done. They are also ready for you." Someone said as they knocked on the door to my dressing room. I stood up and walked out the door.

"Alright. What is Kana doing? Have they done her pictures yet?" I asked as I followed after the person that come and got me.

"No not yet. She's almost done. They are doing her hair. Her hair won't hold any curls. They all are having fun though. I seen her smiling, laughing so I took a quick picture. She's…I can't put it into words how beautiful she looked being so happy." He pulled out his phone and showed the picture he took of her. Immediately my cheeks started to burn with a furious blush. I was speechless.

"You were right. I can't put into words either. You should send it to me." He nodded and sent it through an email I use for the studio staff members.

While they were started taking pictures of me I hear someone call out: Entering Kana. I look up and see her in the things I picked out for her. It seems they decided to do something different to her hair. Her hair is up in a braid but they made it look like a rose on the side of her head. Also a long lovely curl on both sides of her head. My cheeks heat up in another blush. Just then I see a flash of light. ' _Damn they took a picture of me blushing._ ' I look over to the camera man he is holding in laughter and waving his hand saying not to worry, they won't use that picture. I heave a sigh of relief.

After a few more pictures were taken of me then it was time to switch. She walked past me and smiled sweetly. I went to a chair to sit on stand-by. I continued to read up on Kana. After her brother got her, she continued to win tournaments. I got excited as I read the words she played many sports since she was young, but her favorite sport is basket ball. ' _Hell yeah! I'll ask her to play basket ball with me sometime. Oh I'll probably ask her for her email or number. Oh yeah! I'll send that picture to Aomine-cchi_.' Texting Aomine-cchi.

Kise: Hey Aomine-cchi! I want to show you something!

Aomine: What is it Kise?

I attached the picture of her to the text message.

Kise: This girl. I'm doing a shoot with her today. Someone in the staff said she will be a new Idol.

Aomine: Big breasts! Nice smile! Gorgeous! You should introduce me to her at some point!

Kise: One of these days, I will! She plays basket ball too. I did some research on her. Look for her in magazines. Oh you should also see her eyes! I'll see if I can get a picture.

Aomine: Nice! Maybe I can show her some moves! What about her eyes?

I had gotten up and walked over to her so I could get a better picture of her eyes. Her beautiful heterochromatic eyes. After taking the picture I look at it. She was lying down on the couch that was there as a prop. On her stomach. Her head was slightly tilted and her head was elegantly propped up on her hand. I attached the picture to a text message.

Kise: I'm going to ask her if she wants to play after the shoot. She has heterochromatic eyes. They are beautiful colors.

Aomine: Damn look at that. You sure she doesn't have a split personality like Akashi?

Kise: I'm pretty sure she was born like that. I'll ask her, when I get the chance.

Aomine: Awesome. What's her name?

As I gotten Aomine-cchi text message someone called my name.

"Kise-kun we are ready for you!" I look up to the voice calling me and nod.

"Alright." Turning back to my phone I quickly thumb out a quick text to Aomine-cchi.

Kise: Mizuki Kana. They are calling me now to join the shoot with her. Talk to you later, Aomine-cchi.

Putting my phone in my bag I walk over to where Kana is. They were touching up her make-up and fixing her hair. She looked over at me and her eyes narrowed slightly as if she was smiling with her eyes. **_Ba-bump!_** ' _That look was so cute! I really have to exchange numbers with her. I'll ask her after this is done._ ' After they finished with the touch ups on Kana the photographer began talking to us.

"Okay you two. Act like a couple, and have fun with." He said putting the camera on the tripod. I hold out my hand and look to Kana with a smile on my face. She slowly takes my hand with a light blush and a shy smile. As we continued the shoot we took many different poses as couples. Every so often we would hear "hold that pose" or we would hear the photographer would tell us to move closer or look at each other if the pose seemed to miss something. Then finally we were done. As we started to walk towards our dressing rooms I call to Kana.

"Hey, Kana." She turned around and smiled.

"Yes, Kise-kun?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to exchange numbers?"

"Oh. Uhm…" She looked around where we were then nodded. "Sure. My phone is in my bag in my dressing room though. I can put my number in your phone if you'd like? While my manager isn't around." She said and started looking around again.

"Sure!" I unlocked my phone and brought up the new contact screen and handed it to her. "Your manager is your eldest brother right?" Kana nodded as she put in her number under her name, then she handed my phone back to me.

"My brother is very protective." She took another look around. "Where is he any ways?" She tapped someone on the shoulder as someone was passing her. "Have you seen my manager?"

"OH! I'm sorry Mizuki-chan. I forgot to let you know that he had to leave for urgent business at work." Kana nodded and bowed in gratitude as the person walked away, after being called.

"Looks like our one-on-one match won't happen today." She looked down slightly disappointed. She just shrugged then looked at me. "Well, good work today, Kise-kun. Send me a text when you are able too." She said and bowed and walked into her dressing room. Once into my dressing room I send Kana a text letting her know it was me. ' _She looked sad._ _I wonder if there's anything I can do to cheer her up…_ '

* * *

Kana walked out of her dressing room wearing a pair of purple and black Jordan's, gray t-shirt and gray basket ball shirt. She also wore her weighted sweat bands, elastic knee and elbow braces, along with the weighted straps around her ankles. Her athletics bag hung on her shoulder by the strap. She walked to the door and seen Kise at the corner of her eye.

"Oh, Kise-kun. I thought you already left?" She turned to look at the blonde bishounen.

"I waited for you. Are you going to play basket ball? Mind if I join?" He asked as he looked at her attire.

"I don't mind. I was just going to practice some of my shots though." She looked up at Kise and smiled.

"Awesome! Do you mind if I invite someone? I was talking to him about you and he wanted to meet you. He plays basket ball too."

"Sure! The more the merrier!" She giggled. She told Kise the street the basketball court she was going to. She was hoping she would meet a certain someone there again. She watched Kise pull out his phone from his pocket and thumb out a text. He looked at Kana and nodded after he received a text back from who he sent a text to.

She began walking towards the basketball court. Kise and Kana, talked along the way, about random things. Till Kise worked up the nerve to ask Kana about herself.

"Hey, Kana, I was wondering if you were born with your eyes or do you were two different color contacts?" Kana looked over at Kise slightly confused.

"I was born this way." She giggled. "My Oto-san has blue eyes. My Okaa-san has purple eyes." She looked over at Kise. Kana looked toward the nearing basket ball court and herd sound of a basket ball. She felt her heart start to race in excitement. She quickened her pace to a jog. She smiled as she seen who was there. "Kagami-kun!" Kagami stopped in a mid-running pose and looked over to see Kana.

"Kana. Hey, how are you?" He turned and walked over to her. His eyes widen as he heard her happily call to Kagami. **Twitch.** **Pang.** ' _She knows Kagami-cchi? Does Kana like Kagami? He likes her?_ ' He walked over to them and put his arm around Kanas shoulder.

"Oh. Kagami-cchi? You know Kana?" He looked at Kagami and smiled.

"Yeah, we met yesterday." Kagami looked at Kana and smiled. "I met two of her brothers as well."

"I met her today. We had a photo shoot today." Kise said with his arm still around Kanas shoulder. "I met her eldest brother as well." She started too looked a little bit uncomfortable. Kagami gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to his side.

"You shouldn't put your arm around her like that. She may not like that." Kagami slowly let go of her arm and she walked over to the concrete wall with the chain link fence on top of it. Kana pulled her phone out of her bag and seen there was a few missed calls and text messages from Ryoma.

Kise walked to stand directly in front of Kagami and Kagami crossed his arms.

"Do you like Kana, Kagami-cchi?" Kise glared at Kagami. Kagami just knitted his brows.

"We met just yesterday… However I'll admit she is very beautiful. A really cool girl." Kagami stole a glance at Kanas back as she was looking at her phone. "Although, Ryoma may act differently towards you since it's not at Kanas work place."

"What do you mean?" Kise was taken back by what Kagami said.

"He is a very protective and doting brother. A fatherly figure to Kana. He may seem very gentlemanly, but when I met him he seemed like a thug. Also don't let Kanas small size fool you either." Kagami chuckled as he recalled the events that happened before, between Kana and Ryoma. Before Kise could say anything to Kagami, they hear Kana scream.


	5. Chapter 5

"EEEEEKK!"

As they quickly looked toward Kana they see her flipping someone over her shoulder and slamming him on to the ground. The male groaned and rolled off his back and stood up.

"Aomine-cchi!"

"Aomine-kun!" Kagami and Kise called to him at the same time. Kagami walked over to Kana and looked at her. She had her hand right hand on her chest and breathing heavily. "Kana are you okay?" Kana looked at Kagami and nodded. She then looked at Aomine and bowed deeply.

"I apologize for throwing you like that. You startled me."

"More like scared the hell out of you." Kagami said and looked at her. She snapped her head to look over at Kagami with a slight blush on her cheeks. **Ba-bump! Ba-bump!** Kagami seen her face and his heart began to race. ' _What a cute face… Huh? My chest feels funny when I look at that face…_ ' Kagami nervously looked away from her face.

"It's alright. I'm sorry I scared you." Aomine looked to the side and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm Aomine Daiki by the way." Kana looked to Aomine again and bowed once more.

"I'm Mizuki Kana. Nice to meet you." Kise walked over and stood next to Kagami.

"I think I understand why you told me: "Don't let her small size fool you." She just flipped someone almost twice her size." Kise looked to Aomine. "Are you alright, Aomine-cchi?" Aomine nodded and smirked at Kise.

Aomine walked over to the basketball and picked it up and spun in on his index finger.

"How about a two on two?" Kagami who was still standing next to Kana spoke up.

"Alright, I want Kana-kun is with me then." Kagami smirked smugly. Aomine shrugged.

"I was going to teach her a few things." Aomine was going to continued to say something but Kise interrupted him.

"We will go easy on her since Aomine-cchi and I, are part of the Generation of miracles." Kagami was about to speak up to let them know that going easy or teaching her things wasn't going to be necessary but as he opened his mouth to speak he felt a gentle tug on his shirt sleeve. He looked down at Kana. She smiled at him and shook her head, as if to tell him not to tell them. He grins as if he understands.

"Alright, lets get this started." Kagami looked at Aomine and grinned. Aomine passes the ball to Kana.

"You can start. Kise-kun you are on her. I'll be on Kagami-kun."

Kana giggled softly as she looked at Kise as he walked over to her and took to a defensive position. Kana smiled softly as she bent her knees and let her left arm hang down between her legs. She dribbled the ball with her right hand. She was a left hand dominate person. However her brothers had her train to be able to use her right hand as well. Now she is ambidextrous. However she still does things better with her left hand. She likes to throw people off that way.

As she continued to dribble the ball with her right hand, her right leg guarded the ball so Kise couldn't steal the ball. He had attempted to, but realized it was futile. Kana glanced over at Kagami with Aomine in front of him blocking any possible path to pass to Kagami. ' _Hmm… There is no way I can get the ball to_ _Kagami-kun. So I guess I'll have to go for it myself._ ' Kana grinned at Kise. She jumped up for a fake jump shot. Kise jumped up to try to block the ball from leaving her hand. She looked up at him and giggled softly. In quick graceful movements she bounced the ball between his legs, and then quickly broke past him from his left side. Catching the ball in its raise from a bounce. She ran over dribbling the ball and made a quick lay-up. Kana turned around and looked at Kise who was almost to her. Kana looked to Kagami and Aomine. Kagami was grinning. Aomine was also stunned. ' _What in the hell?! She broke past Kise like it was nothing. She's also quick. I underestimated this shorty._ '

 **Kise POV**

Seeing her drop down in her stance. I found it an odd stance. Her left arm just dangled between her legs. ' _Damn she has nice legs too!_ _Wait! Get your head in the match self._ ' I slightly shook my head to toss the thought from my head. Looking at her face I see her eyes glance behind me to Aomine-cchi and Kagami-cchi. Looking at Kanas grin, the air around her changed. The air seemed more aggressive and it intimidated me. She grin she showed me wasn't a happy one, or one of confidence. I couldn't quite put my finger on how she was trying to portray that grin. It alone sent chills down my spine. This girl could be like Kagami-cchi. ' _Maybe I underestimated this girl._ '

I continued to watch her. She quickly yet gracefully popped up into a position of a jump shot. ' _Well it's not like she can jump high._ ' My body acted on its own and jumped up to block her shot. I hear her giggle. She's gone from in the air. ' _A fake!_ ' She bounced the ball under me and between my legs as I was in mid jump. She broke past me from the left. Once I landed I quickly turned around and made my way over to her as quickly as possible, but she was already jumping up for a lay-up. The ball passed through the hoop quickly. ' _There is no maybe to it. I underestimated her, all because of her size and gender. No matter. I can use that move in the future now._ ' I look down to see her standing in front of me. She looks up and smiles sweetly. Looking over I see Kagami-cchi heading over towards us.

"Nice shot, Kana!" He held his hand up for a high five, which she turned away from me and happily gave Kagami-cchi a high five.

 **Kana POV**

Hearing Kagami praise my shot. I turned towards him to see his hand up asking for a high five. I walk over and happily give him a high five. A loud smack fills the silence of the basketball court.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun." I looked up at him and smiled. He showed me a broad grin before turning towards Kise.

"Don't worry Kise. I underestimated her at first too. She broke past me and before I could even tell what was going on she made her shot." Kagami rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well she does have four older brothers that taught her everything about sports." A familiar gentle voice sounded. ' _Tomo-nii? My mind better not be playing tricks on me…_ '

"Four older brothers, that got her good at playing any type of sport with four on one practice matches. That's the same with any martial arts she has learned." Another familiar deep voice sounded from behind the four teens. ' _Toma-nii? Please no tricks!_ ' I quickly turned around to see the two I've been longing to see for quite some time now. The two had light purple hair and blue eyes, and were about the same size as Kagami-kun.

"Toma! Tomo!" Taking off in a dead sprint I run across the court and jumped up and wrapped an arm around their necks. They wrapped their arms around my waist in return. "I missed you both so much!" They slowly lowered me to the ground. Toma gently ruffled my hair. Tomo gently caressed my cheek and slowly moved my hair behind my ear. "Wait what are you two doing here? I thought you two were living with Oto-san and Okaa-san." Toma and Tomo slowly pulled their hands away from me then looked at each other then back at me at the same time.

"Well you see we wanted to live with you, Ryo, and Yuzu." Toma said and gently bent down and place a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"By the way, Love, why are you here playing with these boys." Tomo gently grabbed my arm and turned me to face the three teen boys.

"Lets see. Kise Ryouta. Aomine Daiki. Kagami Taiga. Two of the Generation of Miracles and the Miracle who didn't become a Miracle." Toma said and took a few steps toward the three teen boys.

"We have heard and read a lot about you." Tomo finished Tomas sentence. "So who was on you Kana?" Tomo asked and gently rubbed my head. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Kise-kun." I replied quietly. Toma and Tomo nodded.

Before anything else was said I hear a car stop by the curb in front of the opening to the court. I move to look around Tomo to see Ryoma and Yuzuki getting out of the car. The two of them walked onto the court like they owned the place.

"Kana, Tomo and Toma, we have come to pick you up and take you home." Ryoma said and smiled to the three of us. "Oh, Toma, Tomo, your stuff has arrived at the house."

"Kana come home please. I'm starving…" Yuzuki gently took my hand. Then from behind me I hear a surprised gasp. Turning back I see Aomine and Kise looking at their phones.

"I got to go! I have to get ready for school tomorrow. Lets play another game again soon!" Kise and Aomine said at the same time and ran off heading towards their homes. Kagami looked at his phone and slowly shoved it back into his pocket. I looked to my brothers and nodded towards the car, signaling them to go ahead and get in. They nodded and went to the car.

"Hey, uhm, Kana, would you like to exchange information? So we can hit each other up if one of us feels like play some basketball?" I nodded and walked over to pick up my bag and pulled out my phone. We pointed our phones at each other and exchanged our information.

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you around Kagami-kun." I smiled at him and headed towards the car getting in and heading home with my four brothers.

 **Meanwhile with Kagami**

As he watched Kana leave inside the car. He looked at his phone and smiled. ' _Yes! I got her number. I wonder if I should send her a good night text? That's nerve wracking asking a beautiful girl for her information… I think Kise-kun is right. I might like her. It would be awesome if she went to Seirin...'_ Kagami sighed and shoved his phone in his pocket and picked up his bag and basketball and headed to his apartment which wasn't that far away. He walked with home with thoughts full of her.

 **Kana POV (cont.)**

After finishing my lively dinner with my four gluttonous brothers, packing them Kagami-kun and myself lunches, and after a bath. I'm sitting in my room drying my hair with my hair dryer. I hear my phone go off a few times. I don't go over to my phone till after I am done drying my hair. Picking up my phone to see Kagami-kun and Kise-kun had both sent me good night text messages. I reply to Kagami-kun first then Kise-kun next. I crawl into my big comfortable bed, snuggle into its fluff I quickly drift off to a deep happy sleep.

The next morning I wake up to my alarm clock. I get up and see my school uniform on my desk. _'Ryo-nii must have put it there last night while I was sleeping._ ' Smiling as I walk out of my room and head to the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth and fix my hair. _'Just going to leave my hair down today. I'll bring a hair tie just in case I need to put my hair up._ ' Once back into my room I take my school uniform out of its plastic. There was a white button up shirt with a black sweater a sailor neck tie and a white short skirt. Walking over to my dresser after putting on my new uniform, I pull out a pair of no show black socks. After slipping them on. I head to the kitchen to fix up breakfast for my four gluttonous brothers and myself.

After breakfast I walk back to the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair once again. I hear a soft knock on the bathroom door.

"Kana my dear, do you want me to take you to school?" Ryoma said outside the bathroom door.

"No, that's okay. I'll walk. Thanks for the offer though Ryo-nii." I said as I opened the bathroom door and gave him a tight hug. I go into my room and get my school bag, athletic bag with a clean pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. I grab my phone and slip it into my school bag then head to the kitchen to grab Kagami-kun and my bento boxes. Once in the gekan I slip on my brown school shoes. "I'm off!" I say happily as I head out the door.

Once at school the principal meets me and shows me to my locker first so I can put my extra stuff away, then he leads me back to the front. There is a crowd of students.

"You can sign up for a club here if you like." He said and smiled at me.

"Is it against the rules if I sign up for the basketball club to join the team?" I curiously look up at him. He shakes his head.

"No it's not against the rules. I must be heading back to the office. Be sure to look up which class you are in." He left with those words. Excitement filled my being. Walking over to a sign that had the spots where each club sign up table was set up. I see the basket ball club and make my way to it. Once there I see the coach, the captain, Kagami and a few others. All but Kagami was laughing, he looked annoyed. Were they teasing him? He had gotten up and walked towards the school. I walked over and sat down in one of the chairs they had set up.

"Oh hello!" The coach said. "Would you like to sign up?" She tapped the captains shoulder since he was looking at someone standing behind him.

"Yes please." I took a pen and started to fill out the sheet she gave me. Once done I smiled at her and the captain and handed her the paper. I walked towards the school to see a big board with the students' names under what class they are in. I find my name under class 2B which was on the second floor. I skim through the names in class 2B and see three familiar names. I head inside to find my class.

Once I found my class I look in the room and spot Kagami-kun with his head laid down on his desk. Looking over at the chalk board to see where I sat. A blush rushes to my cheeks. _'I sit right behind Kagami-kun._ ' Taking my seat, and take a few deep breaths to calm my racing pulse. I tap Kagami-kun on his broad muscular back. He sits up and slowly turns rubbing his eyes. 'Oops _I think I woke him._ '

"Did I wake you, Kagami-kun?"

"Oh no you-" He quickly dropped his hand that was rubbing his eye and snapped open his eyes. "Kana!?" He gave me a very wide eyed surprised look. I giggled softly at the look. "Did you always go to school here? I thought you were a year younger than me..."

"No, I transferred here recently. Surprised?" He gave me a great big nod. I giggled softly at his nod.

"I am. My friends didn't believe me when I told them about you. They kept telling me you were a figment of my imagination."

"Well they know I'm real now, I signed up for the basket ball club."

"Will you be able to play on the team?"

"The principal said it wasn't against the rules. So yeah, I want to play on the team."

"You'll have to some trail with the first years if you really want to join."

"That's fine by me." I giggled softly. I look up to see a guy with light blue hair and light blue eyes standing next to Kagami-kun. He spoke softly.

"Hey, Kagami-kun." As Kagami-kun looked over he just about jumped out of his chair.

"Kuroko! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Kagami-kun yelled.

"I'm sorry." He said and looked over at me. Hello I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." He held out his hand to me.

"Hello Kuroko-kun, I'm Mizuki Kana. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said softly and gently took his hand to shake it. I smiled at him then he turned to speak to Kagami-kun.

"Looks like I sit in front of you this term." With that he sat down at his desk and pulled out a book and began to read.

Shortly after the bell rang and the school day began. The morning classes passed by quickly. It was now lunch.

"Hey Kagami-kun follow me." I said as I gently tapped his back. He looked back and nodded. I lead him to my locker. "I really don't know what type of foods you like, but I wanted to give you lunch today. As an apology for cutting our one on one match short, and as a thank you for returning Ryomas wallet."

"Ah, I see, but you didn't have to, but thanks. I'm starving. It smells good." He said as he sniffed around the large bento box."I'll take you up to the roof. That's where you'll be meeting Coach. You may get in trouble by the principal though." I giggled softly.

"That's okay. I'm pretty everything will be fine." I said as I followed him towards the roof. He looks back at me from over his shoulder after a few minutes.

"You made this, right?" I nodded.

"I did. It was what my brothers wanted me to cook."

"It's delicious. How did you know I was a big eater?" He stopped and opened the roof door for me.

"Well I didn't. My brothers are gluttons so I made a lot for you out of habit." I gently rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly as I walked through the door he opened for me.

"Coach, I brought Kana." Kagami-kun said as he walked over towards her standing with three first years. The first years look at me almost as if they are in a love at first sight trance. The coach walked over to me and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Aida Riko. I am the coach. I want you to shout your name, your class, and the goal you have for joining this team." She grinned and pointed to the first year classes gathering below for the morning assembly.

"I am Mizuki Kana! Class 2B! I want to know what it's like to play on a great team!" I turned around and walked away from the railing. "Good enough? I can't actually tell my goal." She just shrugged as if she was saying fair enough. I walked over to stand by Kagami-kun.

As I stood next to him one of the first years walked over to me. _'Another bishounen._ ' The first year that stood in front of me shot me what most girls would call a dazzling smile. To me that smile had playboy written all over it.

"Hello Mizuki-senpai, my name is Hideo Daisuke. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to exchange information so I can teach you a few good moves." He smiled and pulled his phone from his pocket. Hideo green eyes sparkled as they looked at me. His dark green hair danced in the cool spring breeze.

"Sorry Hideo-kun, I don't give my information to just anyone." I smiled sweetly at him and tapped Kagami-kun on the arm. "Lets go eat Kagami-kun." I turned around and headed back inside the school and headed back to class so I could eat my lunch.

 **Kagami POV**

As I watched Kana and Coach talk, I hear Kana say she can't say her goal for wanting to join the team. _'I wonder what that reason could be... Damn she can cook! I wouldn't mind being able to eat her cooking every day._ ' I thought as I shoved a big bite in my mouth. She walked over and stood next to me, but we weren't standing there alone for very long, Hideo-kun walked over and stood in front of Kana. _'What could this guy want with Kana? He seems like a playboy...'_

"Hello Mizuki-senpai, my name is Hideo Daisuke. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to exchange information so I can teach you a few good moves." He smiled his playboy smile. 'Tch, I knew it he is trying to go after Kana.' As I realized I clenched my fist out of frustration. As I was about to think: please turn him down, Kana politely declined him. Without knowing it a smug grin crept across my lips. Hideo-kun then looked at me and grinned as Kana tapped me and began walking off. _'He hasn't given up yet..._ ' Turning on my heel I follow after Kana back to the classroom.

As we walked down the hallway I noticed other girls giving Kana mean glares and the other guy smiling at her. I noticed they all had a magazine in their hand. Once to the class room she sat down at her desk and opened her small bento box. I sat down in my desk and opened another section of my large bento box. The first section was pork cutlets, octi-sausages, eggs and one very tasty barbecue pork cutlet onigiri. The second section is vegetables and fried rice. Curious what was in the third and last section I opened it to the delightful smell of miso soup. I poured some of the miso soup over my fried rice. This gave it an extra kick in flavor. I felt a light tap on my shoulder, I looked and seen Furihata.

"Wow Kagami-kun did you make your lunch today? Looks good and smells good too." Furihata wafted the aroma to his nose. From behind me I can hear Kana giggle softly as she watched Furihata.

"It's delicious, but I didn't make it. She did." I told him and nodded my head towards Kana. The smug grin crept across my lips once again without my knowing. Furihatas eyes widen and started to act very nervous. I showed him a confused expression. He smacks a closed hand in his opened palm as if he realized something. He walked over to his desk and come back with a magazine.

"You know you know someone quite famous, Kagami-kun?" Furihata laid the magazine down on my desk and flipped open to a page with a full paged picture of Kana. She was laying on a white couch wearing a purple-blue spring sundress with light blue straps, top and bottom hem, with light purple flowers design, lavender shoes, and light blue rose accessories. I was stunned. Her eyes sent my whole being aflutter. "Turn the page and look at the few pages." The next few pages are pictures of Kana, but I see on and I stop in a mid-movement of turning the page. It was a picture of her and Kise. He was embracing her from behind with one arm. With his free hand he had under her chin as if he was making her look at him. They gazed at each other like a real couple. **_Pang._** I had to turn around and somehow get her to calm this throbbing pain in my chest.

"Hey Kana, you and Kise look like a couple in this picture. Would you ever go out with him if he asked you?" She looked at the picture.

"We only look that way from the photographers' instructions. If he asked me to be his girlfriend, I would have to politely decline. I can't see myself being with him." As she said she couldn't see herself with him a few girls in the classroom either sighed in relief or growled in anger, for her not wanting to be with Kise I'm guessing.

"So do you have a type? Or have someone you already like?" Furihata asked nervously. _'Nice Furihata! The same thing I was wondering._ ' She looked at Furihata for a second then looked away to think. She gently tapped a finger on her chin.

"I can't say if I have someone I like or if I have a type." She looked at Furihata apologetically. "I guess someone who could handle my brothers." She giggled softly.

"Oh are your brothers protective of you? How many brothers do you have?" Furihata asked.

"Yeah, I have four brothers. I'm the youngest. They are very protective especially my eldest brother. Kagami-kun has met my brothers he knows." She looked at me apologetically. "They can be a handful." Furihata turned towards me like he had a million questions but the bell rang for class to start once again. He took the magazine and walked over to his desk.

Now all classes are over Kana, Kuroko and I are getting our school stuff packed up. Then I remember something important. I turn towards Kana.

"Oh! You won't be able to practice yet. You still have to become an official member. You'll have to talk to the coach. Then you'll have to go through a little trial tomorrow as well." She seemed to think about something. Then she looked up at me.

"Okay. Where do you think Coach is? I want to become an official member as soon as possible."

"She should be at practice, we can walk you there." Kuroko said and walked to her desk. Kana looked at him and smiled brightly.

"Thank you Kuroko-kun." With that being said we headed off to her locker to get her athletic bag, then to practice, with Kana walking between us. I still can't see how such a small person can play such a sport, such as basketball. I'm not even sure if this girl can jump to do any dunks. All I have seen her do was some kick ass lay-ups. She's quick and good at handling the ball even with small hands. She had and odd stance when we were playing with Aomine and Kise. I hear a voice from in front of us that sends me back into reality.

"Ah, Kagami-kun. Kuroko-kun. Mizuki-kun. I was about to go looking for her." It was Coach. She walked over and stood in front of Kana. "I have set up a different trail this year, for you new comers to become an official member."

"What you won't be done the sandwich thing this year?" I asked confusedly.

"No, because, they won't be doing them this year for some reason. So what's going to happen is we are going to have a mini game with the four new members and four members on the team." I stole a glance at Kana to see her expression. A beautiful smile slowly crept across her lips. "Mizuki-kun follow me I'll lead you to the girl locker room. The boys are already there." Kana nodded to Coach, then looked at Kuroko and I and smiled. She turned and continued to follow Coach. Kuroko and I walked to the boys locker room to change.

"Kagami-kun..." Kuroko looked over at me. "She's cute. Do you like her?" His sudden question sends a heat wave to my cheeks.

"Wha! What are you talking about! She and I met just the other day!" I quickly deny it. I didn't want him knowing. He didn't press any further so we walked back to practice after we finished changing. We see Hyuga talking to Izuki, Mitobe, Koganei. Kuroko heads over to them. I myself being curious I follow. I hear part of what Hyuga is telling them.

"...the four of us will play against the four trial members." Izuki, Mitobe, and Koganei nod. 'The four of them against Kana... They will need someone who can challenge her.

"Uhm, Captain. I think I should be one of the four."

"Huh!? What the hell for, Bakagami?"

"I have played against Ka- er...Mizuki. She's better than you think."

"Just let your senpai do what they do best. Work you kouhai to the bone."

Then I hear the annoying voice I didn't want to hear.

"Mizuki-senpai, is a girl, she can't be all that great. I'm pretty sure I'll be the one leading the team to victory against the senpai team. Then I hear the voice I've been longing to hear.

"Do you really think that, Hideo-kun?" She walked right up to Hideo and looked up at him. "Don't underestimate me just because I'm a girl. Don't underestimate me because of my size either. Captain I'll make you change your mind about putting Kagami-kun in your team." The air that was between us all sent us to just about to the point to cower in fear from Kana. Then she smiled sweetly and walked away to do some stretches and other things to warm up.

"Who in the hell is that girl?! I just about pissed myself and got hard at the same time." Hideo said and looked over at Kana.

"She is no ordinary girl. She has raw talent. Her stats were through the roof. Well till she put on those wrist bands, elastic braces and the straps around her ankles. She told me they all were specially made to for her. They are weighted. She has worn similar since she was little, the only thing that changed was an increase in weight."

"So you are saying they are holding her back but making her better at the same time?" Hyuga said and looked over at Kana. "Kagami-kun tell me about when she played with you what did she do? How was she with the weights on? Did she even have them on?" Hyuga looked over at me as he shot me with questions.

"Yes, she was wearing them both times we played. The first time she broke past me and made a lay-up before I could even get what was going on. The second time she was against Kise. She had some damn good fakes. Her movements are elegant and quick. Although, she used a lay-up against him as well. Her stance though was odd. You'll just have to see it." As I explained everything I could to him he just stood there thinking.

"I may put you two in Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun, I want to see how far I can push her before I can get her to take off those weights." I nodded at him he then turned to Coach and nodded at her.

"Okay! If everyone is warmed up lets get this mini game started."

Kana had gotten up from where she sat on the floor and walked onto the basketball court, then over to me.

"Kagami-kun can you put these in my bag over there please?" She's already taking off her weights and setting them in my hand. 'Damn, this feel like almost 100lbs...' I thought as I had them all in my hand. She looked up at me and smiled at me before she walked back over to the three trail members.

Quickly I head over to her bag and put what she handed me in, and hurried back to watch. Hideo was in the middle with Mitobe to get the ball after the toss up to start the game. However Mitobe knocked it over towards Hyuga who was now facing Kana. Her stance was low and relaxed both arms were hanging between her legs. I could hear Hyuga click his tongue and move to pass it to Mitobe, but Kana quickly stole the ball with a quick tap from her extended fingers. She quickly retrieved the ball and passed it to Hideo. He looked surprised to receive the ball, but he was soon being blocked by Mitobe. Looking at Kana she had Hyuga and Koganei blocking her. As I watched her a smirked slowly appeared across her lips. She glanced at one of the other first years and she used him as a screen to break away from her to blockers. Hideo took this as his chance he passed the ball to Kana from bouncing the ball between Mitobes legs. Once she received the ball she dribbled past Izuki and jumped up, jammed the ball in with a dunk. Everyone was stunned.

"Lets keep going. On defense!" She shouted to the first years. She stood back by near the hoop. Then I see Hyuga look at me then to Coach and he up the time out signal with his hands. Coach blew her whistle

"Time-out for team senpai." The coach called out. Soon the first years surrounded Kana.

"Wow! That was a beautiful dunk Mizuki-senpai. Oh my name is Masamune Ikki." Kana smiled at him as to thank him.

"Oh, I'm Akihiko Saburo. You are going to have to teach me some of your moves." He chuckled. Then out of nowhere I'm hit on the back of my head. I whirl around and begin to shout at whoever it was but stop before I end up in a grave. It was Hyuga who had hit me in the back of the head with the slap stick.

"Bakagami, we are going to put you in, Kuroko said he wants to watch her for a bit longer." I shook my head.

"That's okay. She has already passed my test to be an official member. Just from watching her she is a wonderful player. Amazing, with teamwork. Even though Hideo-kun had underestimated her, she still coordinated him into her play. However I want to see how she is when she is really pushed. She may be helpful with the Generation of Miracles this year. "Coach said as she walked over and stood next to Hyuga. I grinned as I get to go up against a temporary strong opponent. Coach blew her whistle to signal the time out time was up. I took Koganei spot on the team. I looked up at Kana and the elegant air around her changed as quickly as it took her to smirk at me.

"Alright boys leave the hoop and Kagami-kun to me." Kana said and Akihiko-kun and Masamune-kun nodded and shouted yeah at the same time. I walked over to Kana the smirk she had across her lips sent shivers down my spine. Not out of fear, but out of excitement. Then my path was blocked.

"No, Mizuki-senpai, leave Kagami-senpai to me." He turns towards me as Kana shrugged her shoulders and moved to mark Hyuga. "Hyuga- senpai scared me. Besides, you being beat by her means you aren't that good of a player. I'm probably a lot better than you." I laughed at him.

"Don't overestimate yourself Hideo. I'll play seriously and you'll see you were better left off facing Captain. You'll be my warm up for Kana." I smirked at him. Hideo looked back at me sort of shocked. As we talked the game had began around us. Mitobe, Izuki and Hyuga were having trouble keeping the ball from Kana and when she gets the ball they are have trouble getting the ball from her. As she plays I can hear her giggle softly as she runs past me. As Hideo stands in front of me Kana passes the ball to him so she could get it away from Izuki. Hideo grinned at me as if to challenge me. He dropped down low and began to dribble the ball with his right hand. He tried to get by me to the right, but I quickly block his path. Now he tries to break past me from the left, but I quickly block his path once again. Hideo clicks his tongue and steps back quickly and passes the ball to Kana, who just broke past Hyuga. She quickly made it to the half court line before I moved in front of her. She grinned the same grin that sent shivers down my spine.

The same stance as before, crouched low. Left arm dangling between her legs. Using her right leg to block the ball from the front. I look up to see Izuki creeping up from behind. Just as he was about to smack the ball towards Hyuga. Who was blocking Hideo. Kana giggled and bounced the ball between her legs and straight into her left hand. She quickly moved right away from Izuki, but moved back to break past me from the left. Izuki and I moved to block her, but we hear her giggle again and I see her run past me from my right.

"Izuki-kun, Kagami-kun, it's a fake!" Hyuga yelled out and ran from Hideo to block Kana. Hideo moved to block Izuki from getting to Kana. Akihiko tried to block me from getting to her, but spun and broke past him from the right. When I looked over at Kana she was jumping up at the three point line. 'Is it going to be the same thing she used against Kise?' She released the ball at the highest point of her jump. The ball was sent up in a high arch just to get past Hyugas hand. Everyone was still as they watched the ball sail through the air towards the hoop. Kana clicked her tongue and dashed towards the hoop. Behind me I hear Coach yell.

"REBOUND!" I take off towards the hoop after Kana. The ball bounces off the hoop, I arrived a second to late. Kana had jumped up and caught the ball and jammed it in. Once she landed she looked up and everyone was staring at her. Hyuga walk right up to her and glared at her.

"Do you know Midorima?! Those damn annoying high arch three pointers look like his!"

"No, I don't know him, but I know of him. That shot was just an old habit. I used to play my four brothers in basketball, I had to do something to be able to make a shot. I would have made it but I rushed myself." She looked over at me. "I felt him coming."

"Oh your brothers are not that tall! For such a high arch!" He looked at Kana and glared at her. I stepped up and blocked Kana from Hyugas rage.

"Her brothers are actually very tall. Her oldest brother is taller than Murasakibara, the second oldest is about the same height as Murasakibara. The other two are twins and they are about the same height maybe even a little taller. They all are very muscular as well. I have met her brothers." I looked back at Kana, and she looked up and smiled at me as if to thank me.

"Tch." Hyuga clicked his tongue and glared up me. "Stop trying to stick up for Mizuki-kun, Bakagami." I looked back at Kana and she was walking off toward her athletic bag. It looked like she pulled out her phone then she shook her head. Turning away from Hyuga I walk over to her to see what was up.

"Kagami-kun don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" Hyuga yelled at my back but I continued to head over to her. Once to her she looked at me and sighed.

"My brothers are going to be coming by to watch." She sighed again.

"The four of them?" I asked her, and she nodded.

"Yeah, look." She said and showed me the text messages on her phone.

Ryo-nii: Hey, Kana my dear, Yuzuki, Toma, Tomo, and I will be stopping by soon. We all wanted to watch you practice.

"Well lets get back to our game." I said and walked over to Hyuga. "It looks like you will get to see her brothers." Kana walked past Hyuga and I and walked over to Hideo, Akihiko, and Masamune and whispered something to them. Hyuga just clicked his tongue.

"Alright, lets get some offence going." Hyuga shouted and began to dribble the ball as Masamune marked him. I looked around to see that they changed marks. Kana marked Mitobe. Akihiko marked me. Hideo marked Izuki. ' _What is she planning?_ ' I thought as I looked around the court. Hearing Hyuga click his tongue I quickly look over at him. _'That's some pressure from that guy._ ' Hyuga quickly stepped back and passed the ball towards me, but with lightning fast reflexes Akihiko slapped the ball towards Hideo. Hideo spins to the right while taking a few steps as he spins. Then he spins to the left taking a few more steps. He turns to look at Izuki and grins. His hands were empty. Hideo grins mischievously.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is going to talk about rape. Nothing in full detail. So if you have trouble the subject of rape then please read with care.  
I hope my story is to everyone's liking! Please feel free to comment how you feel about it. Have a wonderful day/night my lovelies. **

* * *

I quickly look to Kana and she is still in the same spot, once I look back to Akihiko he was gone. I turn around to see he is dribbling the basketball to their hoop.

"Damn!" I quickly chase after him only to be stopped by Masamune. Hideo moved to mark Mitobe. Akihiko lined up at the three point line and crouched down before his jump. Then with all his might he jumped up in the air, and at his highest point he released the ball for his shot. As we watched the shot it was far too late to realize it was going to be a rebound. Hideo had already made it up to the hoop, and jumped at just the right time to catch the ball after the bounce against the hoop. He pushed it in.

"Nice, Hideo-kun!" Akihiko said and ran up to Hideo. A loud smack sounded as they gave each other a high five. He walked over to Kana and looked down at her.

"That's how it's done, and this is where the spotlight is supposed to be... on me." Kana looked up at him and grinned coldly.

"Do you remember who come up with the play?" Stepped back and shrugged her shoulder. "I'll knock you off your high horse in due time." She said and turned on her heel and walked over to Akihiko and Masamune and whispered something to the both of them. Then walked back over to Hideo and whispered something to him. He glared at her.

"No way in hell!" Hideo yelled at her Kana just sighed.

"Fine, do whatever you want. Keep your precious spot light." With that said Kana walked away.

"She is scary. She's always planning something. Her strategic mind knows no bound. She is always several steps ahead." Kuroko said as he walked up to me and stood beside me.

"What makes you say that?" I looked at him.

"Hahaha, someone must have pissed our little love off! She took off all her restraints." I heard a familiar deep voice behind me.

"Yuzuki, please don't call them that. Call them weights." Another familiar voice said. _'That's Ryoma._ '

"Makes it sound like something kinky going on. Oh look there's one of the guys she was playing with yesterday." I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked back to see Ryoma. "Who made Kana mad?" Before I could answer Hyuga came over.

"Kagami-kun, I got a play to use for Mizuki-kun." He looked over to Ryoma. "Oh who is this?"

"My name is Mizuki Ryoma. Kanas, eldest brother. I and her other brothers came to watch her." Ryoma looked down to Hyuga and his intimidating aura started to swirl in the air between the three of us. I looked around Hyuga to see Kana running over.

"Ryoma, Yuzuki, Toma, and Tomo, I told you four not to come. I didn't want the four of you interfering with the mini game going on." Kana said and gently tugged on his suit sleeve. As Ryoma looked at Kana his aura changed quickly to a loving, doting aura. Then Toma walked over to Kana and grabbed her arms.

"Looks like someone pissed you off and you took off your restraints." Ryoma popped Toma in the back of the head as he said the word restraints.

"Well I was underestimated for being a girl and for my size. Also someone didn't believe I had brothers like you. However, can you go sit over there and watch. Please. We are about to start playing again." She looked up at Ryoma then pointed to the side where Coach was sitting. The four brothers nodded to Kana and walked over to where she pointed.

"Mizuki-kun, sorry I didn't believe you about your brothers." Hyuga said awkwardly. "Why didn't your parents come with your brothers." Kana looked up at Hyuga and smiled sadly.

"My eldest brother is my guardian. He is my Oto-san and Okaa-san." As Hyuga seen her sad smile he didn't dare to ask any further questions. Kana quickly walked away towards Akihiko and Masamune.

"I guess her parents are a taboo subject?" Hyuga said and looked at me. "Anyways about my play..." He began to tell me of the play he thought of. A plan, revolving around Hideo, since he was going to be doing whatever he wanted. However something told me it should be the other three we should watch out for. When I tried to bring it up to Hyuga he didn't bother to listen, he turned quickly and went back onto the court.

Since Kana is letting Hideo do what he wanted. The ball was stolen easier from him and we made a few shots. We are now tied thanks to Hyuga and his three pointers. The score is now 6-6. I looked to Kana just in time to see her nod to Akihiko and Masamune, and they nod back to her. ' _I knew it she has something planned.'_

"Captain." I called to him and started to run toward him. He looked over as I made it beside him. "Mizuki, Akihiko, and Masamune have something planned. We need to focus on them." He nodded.

"Same play but with those three. I don't think Hideo will be much of a problem, but keep an eye on him just in case. I'll let Mitobe and Izuki know as well." He turned and walked away, towards them. I turned towards Kana to see what she was doing. She was still talking to Akihiko and Masamune. I couldn't help but wonder what about. She looked sheepish. My feet began to move on their own. They headed to her, but before I could get to her Coach blew the whistle to start the game. Since it was a mini game, after every shot made we could take a few minutes to come up with a play. To me it seems Kanas team only needed a few seconds of the few minutes. _'I guess what Kuroko said was right, she's a few steps ahead.'_ I walked over to Kana, and she sweetly smiled at me. **_Ba-bump. Ba-bump._**

She crouched down in her relaxed stance, with both arms hanging down between her legs. As she looked at me Akihiko passed her the ball unable to get around Mitobe. She looked left and right. Then looked right into my eyes. She smiled sweetly at me. She quickly dribbled the ball between her legs forming a very quick and elegant ankle breaker. I could feel my feet getting tangled under me. She quickly dashed around me from the right. As I start to go after her I stumble, but catch myself with a hand on the floor. As the looks of her dash it looks like she is going straight to the hoop. Mitobe and Izuki move to the hoop to block her. Akihiko and Hideo move to the hoop as well. Hyuga moves to Kana from her front and I to her back, leaving Masamune wide open. Hyuga and I hear her giggle as she stops in an instant and passed the ball to Masamune who is in mid jump shot for a three pointer from the half court line. She passed it right to his shooting hand, and then he took his shot. Masamunes shot made it and nothing but net touched the ball. Kana ran over to him and slapped her palms to both of his for a double hand high five. Score 6-9.

"Nice, Masamune-kun!" Kana said and smiled at him. Looking at Masamune he blushed lightly hearing Kana praise him. "Onto the next!" Kana said and her and the other three ran back to their side of the court.

"Alright, lets take it up a notch!" Hyuga yelled. We wall responded with a determined yeah. Which only sent a grin to Kanas face. Almost like we were falling into the palm of her hand. Izuki started out with the ball. He dribbled a few running steps then passed the ball quickly to Mitobe who then quickly passed the ball to Hyuga. As Hyuga was about to pass the ball to me, Akihiko quickly come up and smacked the ball backwards to Hideo. Then the others quickly dashed forward towards us. Confused on who to go for we all just blocked someone. I blocked the one closest to me, which was Akihiko. Mitobe blocked Masamune. Hyuga blocked Kana.

"Alright, you short annoying brat, I think it's time you stop underestimating your upperclassmen." The air changed around Kana. I could clearly feel it from the other side of the court. A bone chilling, killer aura.

"Underestimate my senpai? Never. I just play to have fun. Yes I may be short, the only annoying brat I see is you. It takes one to know one don't you think?" Her voice was not the sweet soft gentle voice from before. Her voice now was filled to the brim with anger but it sounded monotone. Hideo passed the ball to Masamune, and then he passed it to Akihiko then passed it to Kana.

"What!? I thought you were right handed!" Hyuga gasped as she started to dribble with her left hand.

"I'm left hand dominate. Now reap what you sew!" She quickly broke past Hyuga with one of her elegant fakes to the right, she broke past him from the left. Hyuga pointed to Kana.

"Forget the others get on her now!" Hyuga yelled. Mitobe made it to her first but she past him quickly from the right with a spin. Izuki tried to come up and knock the ball away from her as she spun but she quickly passed the ball to her right hand then back to her left hand. Then I ran up to block her from the hoop. She then passed to Masamune who was at the peak of his jump. She passed the ball to his shooting hand, he shot and made another three pointer. With that they won the mini game. 6-12.

"The four trial members are now officially members of the team." Coach said after she blew the whistle. Kana walked over to Hyuga and bowed.

"Hyuga-senpai, I apologize for my rudeness before." She kept her head down till Hyuga spoke up.

"I'm sorry too, Mizuki-kun. Thank you for the good game. We can use some of your plays in the future of that's okay with you." Kana nodded happily.

"Of course!" As she answered Hyuga turned to talk to coach. Kana walked over to her brothers, I followed her.

"Good job, my dear." Ryoma handed Kana her towel to wipe the sweat off her.

"Good job, kiddo." Yuzuki said and handed her a water bottle. Toma patted her head and ruffled her bangs. Tomo gently fixed her bangs as Toma pulled his hand away. She smiled happily.

"Ryoma, hell the four of us were about to jump up and stop you when you were called a brat. We thought you were about to open up a big can of a good ass kicking." Toma said and nodded his head toward Hyuga. "You controlled yourself well."

"She's been able to control her actions for a while, that aura of hers, not so much. Yuzuki and I worked on that after we moved out." Ryoma said and patted Kanas head.

"You wouldn't believe it from how lady like she is now, but she used to be very violent. We whipped her into a lady." Yuzuki said and looked at Kagami, who was now standing next to Kana. Kana about fell forward as she was jumped on from behind by the three first years. Akihiko and Masamune wrapped their arms around her neck. Hideo wrapped an arm around Akihikos neck then wrapped the other arm around Masamunes neck.

"Thanks to you Mizuki-senpai we are official members. You brought out our strengths. Your plays were fun too." Akihiko said.

"Wait, when Hideo was getting upset was part of one of your plays?" Hyuga said walking over. Kana and Hideo nodded. "Wow."

"I knew after a while you would think Hideo was no longer a threat if he was going on his own. I also had done that to observe the senpai team." Kana smiled. The three first years let go of Kana and each other. "The three of them are very talented players in their own way. Masamune is great at three pointers even from the half court line, and pressure defense. Akihiko is great at stealing, and rebounds. Hideo is also great rebounds, passing and pressure defense." Kana looked over at the three of them and smiled.

"That's good information, Mizuki-kun. I can use that in the future." Aida said walking up. "You seem the great at just about everything." Aida smiled. "I need sizes so I can get you jerseys and your jacket, shirt and pants. Also the number you want. 4,5,6,8,9,10,11,12,13,15, 16 are all taken. I'll decide if you get the number." Masamune, Akihiko, Hideo, and Kana told Aida their sizes and the number they wanted. Then Koganei walked up with Seirin athletic bags.

"Nice! I'm going to use this right away!" Akihiko said and slung the strap over his shoulder and started to strut his stuff with the bag. Kana giggled at him and walked over to her bag that was against the wall. She slipped on her weights.

"Alright, lets clean up, that will be all for the day. I'll work on some training regiments for everyone." With that everyone started to head to the locker room. Except Kana she headed to the girls locker room.

Aida was left with Kanas four brothers. She looked at the four of them.

"If possible please don't bring up our parents. If they try to get a hold of her please tell then she isn't around. This is for her safety." Ryoma looked down at the girl.

"If you don't mind could I ask why?" She asked quietly. Ryoma shook his head.

"I rather not tell you. I don't want her to know. It will..."Ryoma stopped talking and smiled kindly at Aida as he heard people entering the basketball gym. He spoke no further words about it. "Lets go, we shall wait for Kana outside." Ryoma said and walked out the gym, the other three brothers followed. Once outside the gym they see Kana talking to Kagami. They walk over and stand next to Kana and beside Kagami.

"What are you two talking about?" Toma said and put his hand on Kagamis shoulder. Tomo put his hand on his other shoulder. Ryoma placed a hand on Kanas head. Yuzuki placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sumimasen* there are three of us." Yuzuki who was in front of Kuroko fell back on his butt with a yell. Toma and Ryoma jumped and snapped their heads to look at him. **(Excuse me*)**

"Since when have you been there?!" Tomo yelled as a hand patted his chest over his heart to try to calm his racing startled beating. Yuzuki just laid down here he fell doing the same patting Tomo was doing. Kagami and Kana started to laugh at the four of them.

"He has been here the whole time." Kana and Kagami said at the same time.

"Who is this guy?" Tomo asked.

"This guy is the sixth man of the Generation of Miracles, the Phantom." Kana said and walked over to stand beside him. The four brother looked like they realize who he was, and smiled at him.

"Nice to finally meet you Kuroko Tetsuya-kun. We have hear and read a lot about you." Ryoma smiled and pulled out his business card and handed it to him. "I would like to feature you in my magazine. Oh and you too Kagami-kun." He took out another card and handed Kagami one. "Well the whole team I would like to be in my magazine." He smiled. "Think about it." He turned to Kana. "Lets go home." Kana nodded the walked a few steps then waved bye to Kagami and Kuroko.

"So, Kagami-kun, you may have to watch over her." Kuroko said as he looked up at Kagami. Kagami looked down at Kuroko.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there are female students who don't like her, and male students who like her a little to much. And I heard her eldest brother talking to Coach. Saying not to bring up her parents, and if they ask for her say she isn't around, for her safety. I wonder what happened between her and her parents." Kuroko said and slowly started to walk home. Kagami walked home as well with what Kuroko said still weighing on his mind. He decided to send Kise a text to see if she told him anything when they had the shoot together.

Kagami: Yo, Kise.

Kise: Hey, Kagami-cchi! It's rare for you to text me. What's up?

Kagami: Well, I was wondering if Kana told you anything about herself, when the two of you had that shoot together.

Kise: Kana-cchi? Hmm. No, I don't think she did. I can text her and ask if you like?

Kagami: No that's okay.

Kise: Do you know what school she goes too?

Kagami: Yeah, I do. Seirin. You are the type to read magazines and such right? Have read anything about Kanas personal life? Like about her parents?

Kise: Oh that's right. I did read something about her on the Internet. It said her older brother gained full custody rights of her. I'll send you the link on where I seen it.

Wait! What?! She goes to your school?! Lucky! You should send me a picture of her in her uniform!

Oh did you see the pictures of her and us in a magazine?

Kagami: Thanks, Kise. I just heard something about her that gotten me kinda curious about her.  
Well, I'll ask tomorrow to see if she will let me.  
Yeah, I did. They looked good. I really like the one where Kana was laying down on the couch, and the one where she is standing against the wall and gazing to the side.

In the next text message he sent had the link attached to it and a picture of the picture in the magazine of him holding from behind with one arm and the free hand is holding her under her chin as if to make her look at him.

Kise: That one is my favorite. I liked the ones you mentioned as well.

I'll owe you one of you actually send me a picture of her in her school uniform.

The link is attached to this text. I'll talk to you later. Byyye Kagami-cchi!

Kagami: Yeah later, Kise.

After sending that text message Kagami shoved his phone into his pocket and walk to the nearest store to buy something then head home.

 **Meanwhile with Kana**

Just as Ryoma pulled into the drive way. His phone started to ring. He opened the door and gotten out of the car and answered his phone.

"Hello." He paused for a few seconds then gently grabbed Kanas shoulder as she walked by him. "You and Oto-san are coming for a visit. No, you can't stay the night." He paused again for a few seconds. "If he doesn't want Kana here while he is here what is she going to do? Why don't the two of you get a hotel instead of staying at my house." He clicked his tongue as he listened. "I see. Bye." Ryoma looked to Kana. "Oto-san and Okaa-san are going to be staying the night. Oto-san doesn't want you here while he is here." Kana looked down and sighed.

"I see. I'll change and pack some stuff for a few nights." Kana turned to walk away.

"When you find someone to stay the night with let me know. I'll bring some groceries over put your uniform and the t-shirt and basketball shorts in the wash I'll bring your uniform when I bring the groceries. I'm sorry Kana. I love you my sweet."

"I love you too Ryo-nii. Be sure to eat while I'm gone. Okay?" Kana walked to her room and changed clothes to casual every day clothes. She packed a change of casual clothes and another t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts for tomorrow. She packed the clean shirt and shorts into her Seirin athletic bag. She grabbed her phone charger. Pajamas, her hair dyer, a towel, her brush, toothpaste, toothbrush, shampoo, body wash, a razor to shave, and her school shoes where packed into her old athletic bag. She walked to the Gekan and slipped on her Jordan's. She carried her basket ball under her right arm. She slung her straps of her athletic bags and her school bag over her left shoulder. She headed towards the basketball court.

Once there she set her bags down by the wall. She sat herself down beside her bags and pulled out her phone and started some music. She softly murmured the words as an American song came on. Her singing gradually gotten louder to a normal voice.

 _"_ _I found myself dreaming in silver and gold.  
Like I seen from the movie,  
That every broken heart knows.  
We were walking on moonlight,  
And you pull me close.  
A split second, you disappeared,  
And I was all alone.  
I woke up in tears with you by my side."_

 **Meanwhile with Kagami  
Kagami POV**

As I was walking towards the basketball court I hear a soft lovely singing voice. She was singing in perfect English. However the voice sounded as if she was sad. I quietly walked over to the court to listen and to see who it was. _'Kana?_ '

 _"_ _A breath of relief, and I realized.  
No we're not promised tomorrow.  
So I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you.  
I'm gonna hold you, like I'm saying goodbye."_

She took her basketball and spun it on her right index finger. She stopped singing was well as turned off her music. So I took this as my opportunity to say something to her. Then I noticed her bags.

"Hey, Kana. What are you doing out here? What are those bags for?" I startled her she jumped and the basketball was sent flying from her finger. She turned and looked at me and sighed softly.

"Oh, Kagami-kun. You startled me. Well, my parents are going to be staying the night at my house for some reason. My Oto-san didn't want me there." She smiled sadly at me. 'This is a perfect opportunity to ask her about her parents.'

"Do you have anywhere to stay for the night?" She shook her head.

"No, I really didn't have any friends at my old school. The only people I have any contact with are you and Kise." She looked away from me then walked over to pick up her basket ball. She began to dribble it around her feet.

"Well, if you want you can stay at my place till your parents leave your house." She looked up at me with a sort of shocked expression on her face.

"Are you sure? Ryoma said he would bring over groceries if that would help me find a place to stay till my parents leave." She passed her basket ball to me.

"Yeah I'm sure. Would you cook dinner and pack me a lunch for tomorrow? I brought the bento box you gave me this morning. I was going to give it to you after school but I forgot." Kana giggled softly.

"I can do that. Don't worry I forgot about it too." I ran over to the hoop and jumped up and dunked the ball into the hoop as she spoke to me.

"So what happened between you and your parents?" I passed her the ball her face winced as I asked her. She threw a formless shot and made it.

"Well my parents and I never had a good relationship. My parents hated me for as long as I can remember. All because of the way I was born. Being a girl and for having heterochromatic eyes. When I got older my parents, especially my Oto-san, they always found something different to hate me for." I walked over to her and listened to her. "I tried my hardest in everything I did so I could get some type of praise from them... Nothing worked. Then one day Ryoma got full custody of me and he, Yuzuki and I moved out."

"I don't know what to say. One of these days you will get their praise. From what I can see you are a pretty amazing girl." I grinned at her. Yet she looked away from me. _'The tips of her ears are red. Did I say something wrong?_ ' I shrugged my shoulders and tried to peek around to look at her face, but she looked at me and the redness on her ears is gone. "Follow me I'll lead you to my apartment. It's actually over there." I pointed the apartment building a few blocks away.

"You actually live near me and I didn't even know. No wonder you were always at this basketball court." She giggled softly. I looked back at her and nodded. She walked over to get her bags. I took two from her. Her school bag and her old athletic bag. She carried her Seirin athletic bag and her basketball and followed me as I began walking towards my apartment. We walked up several flights of stairs and joked about how our legs were burning along the way. Once to my door I open it.

"It's not as nice as your house but I like it." She walked in took off her shoes then looked around the room where she stood. I took my shoes off as well and walked over and placed the bag I had gotten from the store on the table.

"It's nice. Very spacious. Although it's a lot cleaner than I thought your apartment would be. I thought it'd have basketball magazines everywhere." She looked at the table and seen a few basketball magazines. "Oh look here they are." She giggled. "My room is about the same." I chuckled at her as she looked around.

"Here I'll show you the room you can sleep in, so you can put your stuff down." She looked over at me and smiled. "My room is next to his one." I said and opened the door to the room she would be sleeping in. Walking over to a shelf next to the bed I set her bags on it. "I'll be right back; I'll get you a fitted sheet, pillow and a blanket." As I turned around she grabbed my sleeve and smiled.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun." She said in a gentle voice that made my heart race. I could feel my cheeks start to heat up. I smile at her.

"You're welcome, Kana." I said and looked away from her to hide my blushing face. Once she let go of my sleeve I walked to a cabinet in the hallway to grab clean bedding and a clean pillow. When I walked into the room she was standing at the window looking out it. "Here you go, Kana. Would you like me to help you put on the fitted sheet?" She nodded.

"Yes, please." She said and took the pillow and blanket from my arms and set them on the shelf. As I unfolded the fitted sheet she took two corners, as I took the other two. She placed the corners of the fitted sheet around the corners of the mattress at the foot of the bed. I did the same at the head of the bed. I grab the pillow and place it on the bed. She grabs the blanket and unfolds it. As she unfolds it I take two corners she takes the other two corners and we place the blanket on the bed and tuck it in the necessary places.

We leave the room and head back to the living room. We sit on the couch I was by the arm and she sat in the middle of the couch. Kana pointed to the basketball magazine on the table.

"May I read that?" She asked. I nodded and she picked up the magazine and opened it. I picked up the bag I sat down on the table and pull out the same magazine Furihata had shown me earlier. I open it up to a page that the staff was interviewed about Kise. The next page was about Kana. They said so many good things about Kana. Some of male staff had said they wished Kana was older, or wished they were younger so they could have a chance with her. I was curious about what they said about Kise and went back to his page. There was one part that caught my attention.

 _"As I was preparing Kise-kun, he talked about how he went to greet her, but he ended up running into her. He almost knocked the poor girl down. He said he pulled her to him and held her up right from falling. He told me when he got a better look into her eyes and seen her blushing face, he said he just about fell in love. I wouldn't be surprised if the two ended up together in the future. I look forward to working with the both of them again!"_

I couldn't help but feel jealous as I read that. I turned the page to read more about what they said about Kana. Kana then placed the magazine she was reading on the table and stood up and pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered a call.

"Hello?" She paused for a few seconds. "Yes, Ryoma I found some where to stay." Kana looked at me and mouthed: Write down your address for me please. I nodded to her and gotten a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down my address for her. "I'll send it in a text. It's not far from the house, but please don't get mad." She paused for a few seconds. "It's Kagami-kun." She quickly pulled the phone from her ear; from where I was sitting I could hear a loud crash. "Well would you rather I stay with Kise-kun? He and Kagami-kun are the only two people I know and have numbers from." She laughed and smiled happily as she listened to Ryoma. She quickly thumbed out a text then put the phone back to her ear. "Yes, I just sent it Nii-san. Okay see you in a bit. Okay I'll tell him. Bye Nii-san." She turned to look at me and sighed. "My brother said he wants to talk to you when he gets here in a bit."

"About what?" I asked her, but she shrugged. After a few minutes I look at the clock. "Would you like me to draw you a bath Kana? Ryoma should be here any minute right?" She looked over at me.

"Yes, please. He should be." She said and pulled out her phone to check for any text messages from him. I get up and walk to the bathroom to draw up her bath. Once her bath was drawn, I got to tell her it was done.

"Okay, the bath is ready." I said walking into the living room. She turned to me and smiled.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun." She walked to the room she is staying in and gotten her old athletic bag and walked to the bathroom. Once she was in the bathroom I hear a knock on my door. I quickly walk over to open the door to see Ryoma with a few bags of groceries and a bag that looks like it has clothes in it.

"Hello, Kagami-kun. Where is Kana?" He asked and looked around as he took his shoes off.

"She's in the bath." I took the bags from him and put the groceries away. I took the bag of clothes to the room she is staying in and set it on the bed. Once back into the living room I look to Ryoma. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" He took in a slow breath.

"Kana, will more in likely have a horrible nightmare tonight. It happens anytime our parents are around. Or if I have an argument with them over the phone. If you hear her please...please do what it takes to calm her down. Wake her up if you have too. Gently, though." I looked at him.

"What is her nightmare about if you don't mind me asking." I asked. Ryoma took in another breath.

"In her dream a demon...rapes her...then...kills her." My eyes grow wide as I hear what he says.

"What caused her to have such a nightmare?" He looks very shocked and scared to say.

"Please don't think differently of my sweet. You are her first friend. Our father raped her several times from a young age. Each time she was so traumatized she didn't remember what happened the next morning." I could feel rage towards her father start to build up inside me, but I tuck it deep away in my heart.

"I won't think differently of her. How did you figure out he was...raping her?" I asked.

"One night she was having a nightmare. I was in her room calming her down and trying to wake her. That's when I heard my Oto-san and Okaa-san down the hallway. I quickly hid under her bed. A few minutes later my Oto-san walks in and it quickly started. He told her. "No one is going to want your filthy body. You will die alone, like you deserve. If get to craving a man, I will be the only one to please this filthy body." You don't know how bad I wanted to kill that man. Kana cried and pleaded for him to stop. That was then I decided to get her out of that house and away from him." I looked at him as he told me all this. His fists were clenched so tightly his knuckles turned white. I could feel more rage build up, but I tuck it we away with the rest of the rage deep in my heart.

"Should I keep this from her?" Ryoma nodded slowly.

"Please do. It will crush her. I got her from being depressed and suicidal. I don't want her to revert to being like that again. Please if you can, keep her happy, while she is here. I don't know when they will leave." He looked at me sadly. I nodded as if saying I will try my best to keep her happy. "If you end up falling in love with her and she falls in love with you. If you can do that task for me, I'll give you my blessing to be with her... The card I gave you earlier has my personal number, call or text if you need anything. Take care of my baby." Before I could say anything else he slipped his shoes on and walked out the door.

A few minutes after he left I hear a hair dryer in the bathroom. ' _Kana_ _must be drying her hair._ ' I take the few minutes I have left to compose myself. To make it seem like Ryoma and I didn't have a serious talk. _'Wait! How, am I going to calm her down?!_ ' I pull out my phone and the card Ryoma gave me and test him.

Kagami: It's Kagami. How in the hell am I supposed to calm her down if she has that nightmare?!

Ryoma: Hold her, run your fingers through her hair, talk to her, tell her it's going to be okay. Let her know she is safe. Whatever, you can think of to calm her. Gently wake her if you have too.

 _'Easier said than done...'_ I thought as I shoved my phone back into my pocket. I took a few deep breaths and plopped down on the couch and continued to read about her in the magazine. Once I begin to read she comes in black pajamas. Hair down. Neatly brushed and hanging over her shoulder.

"You know I never really had a good look at your hair but it's really long." As I said that she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I have been thinking about cutting it. It might get in the way in future games." She looked at her hair and sighed softly.

"I like your long hair, but it would be for the best. Especially, if we play against Kirisaki Daichi. Their plays are dirty plays. You know of the Five Uncrowned Kings, right?" Kana looked at me and nodded. "Well Kiyoshi Teppei, is the Iron Heart, and the most honest player of the Five Uncrowned. Well the captain and the coach of Kirisaki Daichi is Hanamiya Makoto. He is the most dishonest player." Kana crossed her arms in thought.

"I have no problem getting around underhanded plays. Yuzuki and Toma, used underhanded plays when I used to play my four brothers. They prepared me for just about everything I may face in a game. I can have my brothers teach the team. I'll be able to help as well." I looked at her then shook my head.

"Coach probably won't let you play. She won't want you to get injured." Kana sighed.

"Because, I'm a girl, ne? Because, I'm small, ne?" She walked over to the couch and sat down. "If my team is suffering, it's only natural to help shoulder some of it. I don't get injured easily. I'm also quick. I have more than enough experience in martial arts." She gently touched my hand that was resting on the couch. "I know several different martial arts. Taekwondo, Karate, Judo, Krav Maga, and Hapkido." I pull out my phone and look up Krav Maga and Hapkido, since I really didn't know what they were. "My brothers played basketball with as if I were a boy ever since I can remember. They didn't go easy on me in the slightest. I can handle any team we play against." I sigh softly as I get the feeling she won't give trying to convince me.

"Alright, fine, but I will try to protect you all I can if we are on the court together." She smiled happily.

"I can deal with that. Oh did my brother come by?" I nodded.

"He brought clothes with him too."

"Ah, my uniform. May I use your kitchen?" I nodded to her. "You'll have to show me where everything. What's your favorite food?" She asked.

"My favorite food is cheeseburgers. I eat anything though." I chuckled. She looked through the refrigerator.

"There is stuff to make cheeseburgers. What would you like for lunch tomorrow?" She put her hair up in a ponytail before she started to pull out food.

"Cheeseburgers, fried rice, your miso soup, and some vegetables." She nodded and started to pull out the food she needed and everything else she needed to cook with.

"So, would you sing for me?" As I said her whole face went beat red. Like a tomato. "Sorry, I heard you sing, but you have a really pretty voice. Could you sing the song you were singing at the basketball court?"

"I can't believe you heard me. I'm so embarrassed. I guess I can since you already heard me." She pulled out her phone and started the song. She sang as she cooked our meal. I helped her with cooking. As we cooked she sang many songs. All sorts of songs. Her voice changed to fit whatever genre the song was. Her voice was soft like she was singing a lullaby, or a love song, her voice changed to fit a rock-n-roll song. I couldn't help but think this girl was amazing.

After dinner, washing dishes and packing our bento boxes, I went to bathe. She went to bed as I got into the bath. After my bath I walked out of the bathroom wearing my pajamas bottoms, I had my shirt draped over my shoulder as I walked to my room. I stopped at the door of the room she was sleeping in and listened to see if she was having a nightmare. Since I didn't hear anything I walked to my room, putting my shirt on and laid down, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I jump awake as I hear a loud cry saying no.

"Kana!" I jump out of bed and swing my bedroom door open and swing the door open to the room she is in open. I walk over to her lying on her side facing me. I can clearly see her tears from the moonlight illuminating the room. Gently I move her over so I can sit next to her. Laying her head on my lap I gently run my fingers through her hair. "It's okay, Kana. I'm here with you. Please don't cry anymore. You and I can beat that demon together." I said gently to her. Which, my gentle voice surprised me. I've never heard my voice this gentle. I continued to run my fingers through her hair. _'Her hair is really soft._ ' She slowly calmed down, she slowly stopped crying. Now all could be heard was her soft breathing.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Will be posting another chapter soon. Be ready for it!  
** **The next chapter is going to have rape as well. Even mention a females "cycle" and products. Read with care. If you don't like those subjects.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so it's not this chapter with the subject of rape, it's the next chapter. It's in a little more detail but not to much detail.**

* * *

 **Kana POV**

Feeling the warm morning sun beat down on my face. Feeling the soothing raise and fall of a chest beneath my head. The warmth of a body beside me. _'I must have had another nightmare again and wouldn't let go of Ryo-nii.'_ I thought with my eyes still closed. Then I heard a soft groan from the sleeping body beside me. _'Wait... that didn't sound like Ryo-nii...'_ I slowly opened my eyes to see an unfamiliar room. Then slowly look up to see Kagami. While I was trying to gather my thought from yesterday, Kagami slowly opens his eyes. I feel the heat rush to my cheeks as I realized I had been sleeping on his chest. He quickly gets up as if he realized where he was.

"I'm so sorry Kana! You were having a nightmare last night and you were crying. I did my best to calm you down, I guess I fell asleep. I'm sorry!" He hurried up and left the room after apologizing. I shake the overwhelming feeling of embarrassment and go about my morning routine. Brushing my hair putting on my school uniform. I walk out of my room bringing my toothbrush and toothpaste. I hear Kagami in the kitchen. So I head to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. Once done I put my toothbrush and toothpaste back in my bag and head into the living room. He looked up at me then looked away quickly.

"Thank you Kagami-kun, for helping me last night." I said and nervously fidgeted and looked down to hide the blush that rose to my cheeks once again.

"You're welcome." I looked up to see he was standing in front of me holding two plates. He was looking away slightly and blushing faintly. "Lets eat." He set the plates down on the table across from each other next to glasses of orange juice. We sit down and clap our hands together and say: Thank you for the meal. After breakfast I help him wash the breakfast dishes. I go back to the bathroom to brush my teeth again. I go to the room he is letting me use to get my school bag and Seirin athletic bag. Then walk back to the living room to Kagami looking at the same magazine he was looking at last night. He looked over at me and put the magazine down.

"You ready to go to school?" I asked as I took my school shoes from my school bag. He nodded then stood up.

"Hey can I take a picture of you? Kise is curious what you look like in our school uniform. He wants a cute pose too." He fidgeted with his phone in his hand. 'Is this really for Kise or for Kagami-kun, or for both?'

"Why didn't Kise-kun ask me himself?" I looked at him and tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"He was scared to ask."

"Oh I see. Okay, I guess you can take a picture then." Taking a cute pose with one knee bent and a hand gently running through my bangs. I was acting natural with the sense of being cute. I looked down slightly to the side, then looked up at Kagami and remembered this morning waking up next to him and a blush rushed to my cheeks.

"Okay I got a few pictures you can choose from to send to Kise." He said and walked over to me. I chose a picture for him to send to Kise. It was a picture when I had just looked up at him before I started to blush. _'I'm glad he didn't take a picture of me blushing.'_ However little did I know he did take a picture of me blushing, he just didn't show it too me.

After grabbing our lunches we put our shoes on and went out the door to head to school. As we were walking to school my phone vibrated in my school bag. I continued to walk as I pulled my phone out to see a text from Kise and another text from Ryoma. I look at Ryomas text first.

Ryoma: Good morning my sweet. I hope you are good this morning. Your brothers are not so good. We miss you, be safe going to school. Tell Kagami-kun to protect you on the way to school.

"Kagami-kun." I said tapping him on the arm and showed him my phone as we walked. He chuckled softly.

Kana: I miss you four as well. I'll be safe.

I opened to look at Kises text. He had a picture attached to his text. It was of him in his uniform.

Kise: You look so cute in your school. How do I look in mine?

Kana: Thank you. You look great. Have a good day at school, Kise-kun!

Once at school we were greeted by the first years. They happily walked over to me then looked confused when they seen Kagami walking next to me. Little did I know Kagami had a smug grin across his lips as he and Hideo looked at each other.

"Mizuki-senpai, do you want to hangout after practice today?" Akihiko asked sheepishly.

"My brother only lets me hang out with friends on the weekends. Sorry Akihiko-kun. I'm sorry." I said and smiled sadly at him.

"Mizuki-senpai, Kagami-senpai, do the two of you live near each other? I hope I get the number I wanted. 14." Masamune asked as he looked back and forth between us. Akihiko and Hideo nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we do. I seen her walking a head of me and asked her if we could walk together. So here we are." Kagami said and looked down at me. "We better get to class. See you at practice." He started walking. I slightly bowed my head to the three and followed Kagami. Before we went to class we walked to the locker rooms to put out athletic bags in our lockers. We walked to class Kagami looked at me over his shoulder. "So what number did you pick?"

"I didn't pick one. I just told Aida-senpai to pick a number that suited me. What number do you think will suit me Kagami-kun?" As I asked him we walked into the classroom everyone stopped what they were doing and looked back at me as I walked in and to my desk. Kagami noticed it too and spoke up.

"What's the matter? Haven't seen two people walk into a classroom before?" A girl stood up from her desk on the other side of the room and walked over but keeping a safe distance from Kagami.

"We are not bothered by you Kagami-kun. We are bothered by her." She pointed to me, and shot me a long furious glare.

"What did she do to upset you so much?" Kagami stood up from his chair and looked down at her.

"Sh-She had a photo shoot with K-Kise-kun and in this magazine he said he wanted to work with her more and hopes to see her outside of work and school." The poor girl stuttered from Kagamis overwhelming height, her whole body shook as she held up the magazine from yesterday. "The girls of this class are against her working with, seeing or even getting in contact with Kise-kun."

"Sorry that's not for you to decide. It's up to her manager and Kise to decide. Grow up and deal with it." Kagami sat down as the girl retreated back to her desk. Kagami sighed then turned sideways in his chair and looked at me. "About the question you asked, which number I thought suited you, I think 1 or 7, but I don't think you will get the 7 jersey. That was Kiyoshi Teppeis jersey. He was really special to the team."

"He was one of the Uncrowned Kings right? The Ironheart? I don't mind which number I get. As long as I can play." I smiled. He nodded to my questions.

"That's right. He is also the founder of the basketball club. Really cool guy, he was always plotting something though." Kagami chucked. I giggled along with him. The bell for class to begin sounded and everyone hurried to their seats.

As the school day went on Kagami kept dozing off. When the teacher caught sight of him sleeping. I poked him in his back so he would wake up. It was finally lunchtime. Turned leaned forward and asked Kuroko if he would buy us drinks. Kagami drops several hundred yen into Kurokos hand. Kuroko got up and walked to my desk.

"What would you like to drink Mizuki-kun? Water, milk, sports drink, Orange Juice or cola?" He gazed gently at me.

"Water or milk is fine with me." I smiled sweetly at him. He nodded then turned and left the classroom to get drinks. Kagami turned around and looked at me.

"So why did you keep poking me?" He said and took a big bite of his cheeseburger.

"Well, you would have been hit with a book by Sensei if I didn't wake you." I dropped my voice down to a whisper so only Kagami could hear. "Besides it's my fault you are falling asleep in class."

"Thank you, for looking out for me, Kana." He smiled gently at me. I could feel a blush rush to my cheeks so I look down and pull out my phone, using it just as an excuse to hide my blushing cheeks with my hair.

"Hey Kagami-kun, Mizuki-kun, can I eat with the two of you?" A familiar timid voice sounded beside us. I look up to see Furihata. Kagami and I both nod. So he pulls up a chair as Kagami turns his desk around to face mine. "Eating cheeseburgers Kagami-kun?" Furihata laughed softly.

"Yeah I am and they are delicious. I asked Kana to make my lunch again." He chuckled, then took another big bite.

"Would you like to try one Furihata-kun?" I asked as I opened my bento box which had two cheeseburgers in it as well as some fried rice and steamed vegetables. He nodded and took one of the cheeseburgers. He took a bite and his eyes grew wide. "This is better then what I get at Maji Burger."

"Right! That's what I thought too!" Kagami agreed. I place my cheeseburger on the lid of my bento box so I could start eating the fried rice and steamed vegetables. I look up to see Kagami watching me. I look down quickly as I start to blush again. I steal a upward glance at him just in time to see a gentle smirk across his lips.

"Here you go, Mizuki-kun." Kuroko said as he appeared out of no where and set a water in front of me. Furihata and I just about jumped out of our skins. Kagami started to laugh as he was on his phone. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you two." Kuroko said and pulled up a chair on the other side across from Furihata. I look up at Kagami as he laughed blushing brightly and slightly pouting.

"Not, funny, I just about jumped out of my skin." He was looking at me from around his phone trying to keep still and to keep from laughing.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's just I can't help it when it happens to other people." He set his phone down and began laughing again. I took a bite of my food still pouting slightly.

Once I finished eating my fried rice and steamed vegetables. I feel full and I look to my untouched cheeseburger. I look up at Kagami. He would look at me then look at my untouched cheeseburger.

"Do you want it, Kagami-kun?" I asked as he nodded and took the cheeseburger and ate it.

"Thank you." He said as he finished it. He rubbed his stomach and grinned at me. I smile softly at him, then the bell rang signaling lunch was over. Kagami turned his desk around Kuroko and Furihata went back to their desk after putting the chairs they used back at the desk they got them from. I put away my bento box and pull out my pencil case, getting ready for the next class. Kagami didn't fall asleep anymore during lectures.

Finally it was time to head to the gym for basketball practice. Kagami, Kuroko and I walked together till we had to part ways to head to the different locker rooms. When I went in Aida-senpai was there.

"Ah, Mizuki-kun, how are you?" She asked

"I'm well, thank you for asking. How are you, Aida-senpai?" She smiled suddenly.

"Ah, that's so nice to hear. You are the only Kouhai that calls me senpai. Such a good kouhai." She giggled happily. "Be sure to address me as Coach as well." She grinned. I nodded to her as I pulled off my sweater and took off my sailor tie then my white button up shirt. I opened my locker and pulled my Seirin athletic bag out and unzipped it to get out my t-shirt, basketball shorts and Jordan's. I slip my shirt on before taking off my skirt. Then change into my basketball shorts. I put on my special bands, elastic braces, amd the weighted straps around my ankles. I take a hair tie from my bag and put up my hair before I put my Seirin bag into my locker and carry my Jordan's to the gym and slip them on once I step into the gym. Aida-senpai senpai followed me. _'Does she want to say something to me?'_ I thought as I looked over my shoulder at her. She was already walking towards Hyuga. I shrug my shoulders and turned my head forwards. Only to see first years walking towards me.

"Mizuki-senpai, a few more days till we get our jerseys, jacket and pants." Akihiko said cheerfully. 'Was that what Aida-senpai wanted to talk to me about?'

"I can't wait. I hope you get the number you wanted." I smiled sweetly at Akihiko.

"I could probably fit half of me in you Mizuki-senpai" Hideo grinned and did a sexy hip thrusting dance. Realizing what he was hinting at I look away and roll my eyes.

"Hideo-kun! So more respect to our senpai!" Masamune said and stood in front of me to hide me from Hideo. Then a loud smack rang out around us. I look around Masamunes back to see Hyuga with the slap stick against the back of Hideos head.

"Masamune-kun is right, show more respect towards your senpai. I for one will not allow a kouhai to disrespect a senpai." Hyuga glared at Hideo. Hideo jumped away from Hyuga and nodded. I gently touch Masamunes arm and smile to him to thank him. I turn to Hyuga and bow to him

"Thank you, Hyuga-senpai, for looking out for me." I raise my head and smile sweetly at him. He nervously scratches his head.

"You're welcome." He turns and walks away, then Hideo walks away. Kagami and Kuroko walk up after he leaves.

"What happened? We heard the slap stick from outside." Kagami asked looking at me, but Masamune answered him instead.

"That playboy is what happened. Disrespecting Mizuki-senpai. Mizuki-senpai and Akihiko-kun were talking about the jerseys, then Hideo-kun says "I can fit about half of me in you," then he started doing a dance while thrusting." Masamune looked back at me. "Hyuga-senpai and I stuck up for her though." Kagami clicked his tongue while looking to where Hideo was, then he looked at Masamune and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Good job, Masamune." After Masamune heard Kagamis praise he grinned from ear to ear.

"Thank you, Kagami-senpai!" He bowed and walked over to begin warming up as Coach blew her whistle and instructed us too. Kagami tapped my shoulder.

"Help me stretch?" He asked as he nodded his head over to the edge of the gym where no one was. Akihiko walked over to Kuroko and asked if her would help him stretch. When Kuroko agreed Akihiko was very happy. I followed Kagami to the empty spot he sat down and spread his legs to make a V. I pushed him down slowly as he slowly slid his hands forward on the floor between his legs. He started to grunt as if stretching was hurting a bit. I counted to ten in my head as I held him down.

"You are stiff Kagami-kun." I giggled softly.

"Well, you are using a lot more strength to push me down then I thought you would be."

"Oh, and I using to much to push you down?" I quickly eased up on him.

"No, you were perfect." He looked back at me over his shoulder and smiled gently at me. "I just have to get used to this again." I smiled back at him and push him down once more and hold him at his limit and count to ten, and we repeated it a three more times. "Okay switch." He said and stood up as I sat down and spread my legs to form a V as well. "Tell me if it hurts." He said and I felt his large hands on my shoulder blades.

"You won't hurt me. I'm actually really flexible." I said stretched all the way down till my chest touched the floor. He held me there for ten seconds and we repeated the same thing four more times. I stood up after my legs were stretched and began working on stretching my arms. Kagami followed.

"You weren't kidding you are flexible." He looked at me.

"Well when I was younger I was taught several different types of dances with gymnastics on top of it. So flexibility was a must."

"Ah, I see, so you can dance too. You are very interesting." He grinned.

"Well, thank you Kagami-kun." I giggled softly. "You are quite interesting yourself." He flashed me another grin. Then Aida-senpai walks over to us.

"Mizuki-kun, I was wondering if you would be the manager as well as a player? It would help me a lot when gathering information on the team. You will also run erronds and help me with things on the bench when you are not playing." She said and smiled. _'Is this what she wanted to talk about?'_

"I would love to be manager. Anything to help you, Aida-senpai" She grinned as I called her senpai again. She then nodded and walked away.

"I'll help you if you need it, Kana." Kagami said and smiled gently at me again. A blush rushes to my cheeks as I smile back at him.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun, that would be great." Coach blows her whistle once again and signals us to gather around her. "Okay, after a few laps around the gym we are going to start more practice matches. Thanks to Mizuki-kun, I know what I will have the first years work on. I'll explain more after you all do ten laps." She blew her whistle. "Get ready" Every one went to a corner and formed a line behind Hyuga. "Go!" Everyone followed Hyuga as he began jogging. Their jogging pace was slower than mine so I passed everyone that was in front of me and I was close to the back with Kagami. Kagami did his best to keep up with my pace. He and I ended up lapping everyone several times. So we finished our ten laps first.

"Geez you are fast..." Kagami said and crossed his arms behind his head to help slow his breathing. I literally was running to keep up with your jog. And you are not even winded." All I could do to his reaction was giggle.

"Yeah, that happens when you basically wear weights your whole life." I said and began stretching my body after the laps. Kagami followed and began stretching too. "Also having four giant brothers helped with getting to run fast and not to get winded easily." I giggled softly.

"Maybe I should wear weights too." He then flashed me an confused expression. "Wait, how did your brother get you to run fast?"

"Well playing hide and seek for one. My brothers are quite doting and they fought over me everyday, just to see who would spend the day with me. It got pretty scary." I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my neck. As we talked to pass the time for the rest of the team to finish their laps Aida-senpai walked over to us again.

"Looks like those laps were nothing for you Mizuki-kun." Aida laughed.

"Anyways." She cleared her throat. "I'm very curious about something. When did you start wearing those weights?"

"I believe since I was ten." She looked at me rather shocked.

"Who got them for you?"

"...My parents..." I said and looked down. While I was looking down I didn't see the silent conversation between Aida-senpai and Kagami-kun.

What I didn't see:

Aida-senpai looked up at Kagami who shook his head to stop her from questioning me anymore. Aida-senpai tilted her head to the side and mouthed: Do you know what happened? Kagami nodded then mouthed: I'll text you about it later. Aida-senpai nodded then spoke to me. So I raised my head to look at her.

"Maybe I'll get the boys to do the same thing."

"Well, if you do they will have to wear them constantly. Since the can hide them under their school uniform. Take them off to bathe and to hand wash them." I said and looked at the wristbands around my wrists. "I should have more with more weight sent to me soon. So after I get them I'll probably be a little sluggish till I get used to the weight." She nodded.

"Okay, thank you. Where could I get them?"

"My parents store. You can say Ryoma sent you, they will give a discount for mentioning his name and a discount for buying so many. Or I could ask Ryoma to get them for you."

"Yeah ask him for me." I nodded then she looked as if she remembered something else. "Oh for todays practice matches I'll also teach you and the first years some of our plays." I nodded and she walked away to talk to the others that have finished the ten laps.

After everyone finished the ten laps we started the practice matches to learn just a few of the offensive play for today. Run & Gun, Ever-Changing Run & Gun, and In-and-out were the play we went through today. Afterwards we all were stretching then Hyuga speaks up about something he noticed.

"Coach I just noticed, Mizuki-kun took Kiyoshis place in the In-and-out play." She looked up from the clipboard she had in her hand.

"Ah, so you did notice. I wanted to see how it would work with her. If it was a different team they wouldn't think she would be very useful. Even though she is like Kagami-kun and the Generation of Miracles. A Miracle who didn't become a Miracle. Do you have a problem with me having her take his place?" Hyuga shook his head.

"No, it's almost like we have a small female version of Kiyoshi here." He chuckled. Then he went serious. "There are probably more like her and Kagami. Miracles who didn't become a Miracle."

"You are probably right. We also have a good batch of first years as well. We can go far." She smiled at the first years then turned to smile at everyone else. "Get changed and head home and rest. We will go over more plays tomorrow." Everyone nodded and walked to the locker rooms. After I had changed back into my school uniform I waited outside for Kagami.

Furihata walked past me holding up homework we had received from earlier today. He was looking at it as if he didn't understand. So I called out to him.

"Furihata-kun, what's wrong?" He stopped in mid-step and looked at me.

"I don't understand a few questions on our homework." That was when Kagami and Kuroko walked up.

"Don't worry Furihata I don't understand any of it." Kagami said.

"There are a few questions I don't understand as well." Said Kuroko. I looked at Furihatas work and explained it to him.

"Lets go to my house so Kana can help us." Kagami said and began walking. We nodded and followed him. The four of us were there for a bout two hours. Kuroko and Furihata were able to understand and finish their homework. They left after having finished. I sat with Kagami and explained in ways he would remember. It took a few more hours to help him finish with understanding it as well. As we were putting away put school things we changed clothes so we could put our school uniforms and our gym clothes and the casual clothes I wore over to his house the day before in the washer. I even went into the kitchen to look for something too cook.

"What do you feel like having today Kagami-kun" I asked him as he was sitting on the couch in the living room. He stood up and walked over to me and looked into the refrigerator.

"Hmm, yakisoba steak, with miso soup. Can you make desserts?" I looked over at him as he asked.

"What are you wanting?"

"I don't know." He thought for a second then looked at me. "How about we go out to eat? The desserts I'm thinking of will have to sit over night." I laughed softly at him.

"Okay sounds good to me." I smiled and shut the refrigerator door and followed him to the door and slipped my shoes on. He lead me to a family restaurant and we sat in a corner away from other people and away from the door. An middle-aged woman walked over to us.

"What can I get you two dears?" She asked and handed the both of us a menu. Kagami named a whole list of food he wanted. After he was done with his list. She then turned to me and smiled. "Your boyfriend is a big eater." A furious blush covered my whole face, the same with Kagami.

"N-No she...we aren't together." Kagami stuttered nervously. It went in one ear and out the other of the middle-aged woman.

"What would you like?" She looked at me then looked to Kagami and talked to him as she awaited my order. "Your girlfriend is very lovely you better treat her right!" I spoke up softly with the furious blush still covering my face.I ordered the first thing I seen on the menu.

"R-Ramen." She happily took the menus away from us and walked to the kitchen. Kagami and I looked at each other still blushing.

"Your face is red Kana... Is it hot in here to you?"

"Your face is red too, so it must be hot in here to you too." We both laughed as we looked at each other. We both knew very well why our faces were red. The woman thought we were a couple. We finally calmed down and started talking about random things. Mainly funny moments of our pasts. After a while the middle-aged woman returned with our food. She set several plates down in front of Kagami then set my ramen down in front of me.

"Say, you look familiar. I seen you some where before." She looked at me and leaned in close to me. "I can't put my finger on it, but I know seen you some where. I nervously look down and nervously leaned away. Kagami spoke up.

"Oba-san* you are making her nervous." Kagami said and looked at me and smiled gently. (Aunt, middle-aged woman*) She looked over at Kagami as if she seen him from some where too. She didn't say anything more because his gentle smile was no longer there. He looked rather annoyed. She turned and walked away. Kagami looked back at me and his gentle smile returned, only to disappear again. I wondered why then I heard a familiar voice.

"Kagami-cchi." Then the blonde bishounen was standing next to out table. He seen me and grinned. "Kana-cchi! Nice to see you again. Why are you here eating with Kagami? _'I can't tell Kise-kun I'm staying with Kagami-kun.'_ Kagami spoke up. Saving me once again.

"She helped me with my homework, so this is to thank her." He sat down beside me and put his arm around my shoulders. I quickly gotten uncomfortable. Kagami quickly stood up and pulled him off of me and forced Kise into a chair next to him. "You really need to stop touching Kana so casually. She may not like it." Kise pouted as Kagami scolded him.

"She's just so cute. I can't help it. Don't you want to just throw your arms around her." He looked over at Kagami still pouting. Kagami fumbled his words.

"She is indeed cute, but I won't touch till she says other wise." I pretend like I didn't hear him and began eating my ramen before it got soggy. Kagami began eating his food too. The Oba-san walked over to get Kises order. Then returned a while later with his food. By that time Kagami finished his food I was almost done. Her asked Oba-san what types of desserts they had she handed him the dessert menu. "Souffle cheesecake and Purin." She then looked at me.

"Dango, please." She smiled at me as I answered then turned to go get our order. I looked up as I felt someone looking at me. It was both Kagami and Kise. "Is there something on my face?" I touched around my mouth gently. Kagami shook his head no. Kise said what was on his mind.

"You are so beautiful. I can get lost in your eyes." Unsure how to answer him I looked down.

"Thank you, Kise-kun." When I looked up again I seen the girl from class walk past. _'Please don't notice me. Damn...'_ She looked over and seen me and she walked over then noticed Kise and Kagami. She glared at me and walked over. She slammed her hand down on the table.

"Mizuki-kun, did you forget what I said in class today."

"Of course not. I believe you were told that it's not your decision to make. We just happened to meet here. So if you want to blame anyone blame your precious Kise-kun." When I said Kise-kun, Kise looked up from his food.

"What's going on Kana-cchi?" The girl pointed to me and threatened me.

"Don't you dare say a word... Or else..." That didn't stop Kagami though he told Kise everything that happened at school. She glared at Kagami.

"I see, they are right. It's not up to you to decide. It's business matters. Do you think you could handle modeling with me professionally like she did? If you can't then you have no say. Besides we only followed instructions from the photographer." Kises words were harsh but he still had a gentle look on his face.

"Do you hate all the girls that model with Kise? If you are so jealous why don't you get into the same business as him." Kagami said and did nothing to hide the glare. The girl backed away.

"Mizuki-kun you will pay for this!" She said as she turned and quickly walked away and left. A few minutes later Oba-san walked up with our desserts. Kagami looked at my four sticks with three dango on each. I giggled softly.

"You can have one if you want one Kagami-kun." He grinned at me and took a stick with three dango on it.

"Thank you Kana. I'll let you have a piece of my cheesecake." He cut his souffle cheesecake in half and handed it slid it onto my plate with my dango.

"You're welcome, Kagami-kun." I picked up a stick and took one off of the stick. I looked over at Kise he was eyeing a dango as well. I laughed softly and slid the plate over to him so he could get one. He noticed my gesture and happily grinned.

"Thank you, Kana-cchi!" I nodded at him to say you're welcome, as I had a dango in my mouth. _'Wait...Kana-cchi? What the hell?'_ Swollowing what was in my mouth I looked at Kise.

"Why did you call me Kana-cchi, Kise-kun?" I tilted my head to the side slightly.

"Hm? Oh I add -cchi to the names of those I respect. I respect you as a fellow model and basketball player. You are first girl to get past me." He grinned at me.

"I see." I look over at Kagami and he shrugs. We finally finished our desserts. I had help from Kagami and Kise. Kagami walked over to the counter to pay for our meal to only see he didn't have enough. I look around him to see he is short quite a bit. I reach into my pants pocket and pull out the amount and place it down on the counter. He looked at me with a pained expression. We then turned and walked outside. And split ways with Kise.

"I'm sorry Kana. You had to help pay." Kagami said as we began walk back to his apartment.

"It's okay, I don't mind." I looked around as I had a feeling someone was following us and lusting for blood. Kagami seen how I was acting.

"What's the matter?"

"I think we are being followed by someone." I noticed we were nearing his apartment building. I pulled him down a different street and ducked behind a dumpster. I pulled him down with me. Then leaned close to his ear and whispered. "I want you to walk back out on the street and see who was following us." He nodded and peaked around the dumpster to make sure the coast was clear. He stood up and nonchalantly walked back onto the street I pulled him off from.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kagami asked seeming quite irritated. Then I heard a familiar girl voice.

"Well, I followed to see where Mizuki-kun lived." The girl from school said.

"Why? So you can send her hate mail or something? Go home... uhm... what is your name?"

"Takano Shizu. Remember it. I'll be the one to steal everything from Mizuki! Her career, friends, Kise-kun, even her boyfriend if she gets one."

"You won't be able too steal anything from her. Now go home Takano." Even from a few feet away I could still feel Kagami-kuns overwhelming aura, which sent Takano running away in a hurry. I stood up and walked over to Kagami.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun." He smiled at me gently and nodded his head towards his apartment.

"Lets go." He began to walk as I followed him. Then my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. Pulling it out to see it was Ryoma. I quickly answer it.

"Hello?" His loud worried voice made me suddenly pull the phone away from my ear.

"Kana! Are you okay?! I tried calling you and Kagami-kun several times! He isn't trying to makes some moves on you is he!? I'll kill him?!"

"Ryoma calm down! After school I helped a Kagami-kun and two of our friends with their homework, when the two left Kagami-kun and I went out to eat. It was a thank you from him since I helped him with his homework. We are heading back now. What is your reason for calling?"

"Oh! I just wanted to check up on you. I miss you my sweet. Oto-san and Okaa-san are going to be a few more days. I'm going to bring you more groceries and clothes and your feminine products. Oh you got more weights and stuff today, I'll bring them too."

"Okay, Ryoma. Thank you. See you soon then." I hung up the phone and looked to Kagami. "Looks like I'll be staying a few more days. I hope you don't mind." He shook his head.

"I don't mind I like having you stay with me. You are a very pleasant guest. You do so much for me, you are very helpful." He smiled gently at me which sent my heart aflutter that's when I realized something. 'Do I like, Kagami-kun?' I shook the thought from my head.

"I'm glad I'm helpful to you Kagami-kun." We walked up the stairs to get to his apartment. He opened up the door and let me inside first. I slipped off my shoes and walked to the room I was staying in to put my phone on the charger, then walked to the washer and moved the wet clothes and put them in the dyer, and started the dryer. I turned around and bump right into Kagami and lose my balance, but he catches me and pulls me to him so I could regain my balance. "I'm sorry, and thank you for catching me" I said looking up at him. He still held me to him as he gently gazed down at me.

"You're welcome." He gently moved a lock of my bangs that fell over my eye behind my ear with a gentle touch. My heart started to race. Then we heard a knock on the door and Kagami quickly moved away from me. _'Wh-What was that? Why does he look so gently at me like that...?'_ As Kagami walked to the door I spoke up. "I'm going to run a bath." I said and quickly walked to the bathroom. Only to see how red my face was in the mirror _. 'Oh, I do like him.'_ I walk to the bath and began running the water. I sink to the floor _. 'My heart won't stop racing!'_ I clutched my shirt over my heart. I take a few deep breaths and hear a knock on the door.

"My dear are you decent?" Ryoma called to me from the other side of the door.

"Y-Yes Ryoma." I walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. He set bags and a box of what I may need down and swooped me up in his arms.

"My ray of sunshine. I miss you so much. I heard from Kagami you had a nightmare and then walking back here someone was following you. Be safe please my love. Don't go walking around alone at night. Let Kagami protect you." He gently rubbed my head. I nodded to him.

"Okay, Ryoma. I will. Can you put me down now please?" Ryoma slowly lowered me till my feet touched the floor. I walked over to the tub and seen it was almost done, I turned off the water and walked back over to Ryoma that was in the hallway. I bent down and started to pick up the bags, but a familiar hand quickly picked them up. I looked up and Kagami smiled and walked over to open the door to the room I was sleeping in. Ryoma picked up the box and followed him inside the room and I followed him. Kagami put the bags down on the bed.

"This the room you sleep in Kana?" Ryoma asked. I nodded. Kagami then looked at me.

"You still have you clothes in your bag?" I nodded sheepishly. "You can put them in the dresser while you stay here." He gazed at me gently. 'No don't look at me like that while Ryoma is here.' I quickly looked away so I couldn't see his gentle gaze.

"Okay. I will do that, then. Thank you Kagami-kun." I said without looking at him and put my clothes from my bag and the bags Ryoma brought onto the dresser. Kagami walked over to a bag that was left on the bed. Ryoma rushed over and snatched it off the bed and stuffed it away in the top drawer. Kagami looked at him so confusedly.

"Sorry, feminine product. Didn't want you to get grossed out or anything like that and upset Kana." I slapped Ryoma on the arm.

"It's okay, I wouldn't get grossed out by such a thing." He grinned at Ryoma. Ryoma nodded. As if to say good. "I've been wondering though. What's in that box?" Kagami pointed to the box.

"Oh her weights." He set the box on the bed and opened it. "Oto-san said alternate between these and the ones you have on every day till you get used to the new ones." I nodded at him and set the box on the floor. "Well I got to get going." Ryoma leaned in and kissed my forehead. He walked over to Kagami and patted his shoulder. He walked out the room then the apartment. Then I remembered I had a bath drawn up.

"Oh my bath. I almost forgot about it." I got a clean pair of pajamas and under garments and a towel. Kagami gently tapped my shoulder.

"I'm going to walk to the store to get some drinks. You want anything?"

"I thought you used all your money at the restaurant?" I turned to look at him.

"Your brother gave me some for letting you stay here."

"Oh okay, wait how much did he give you?"

"He said half of his check, half of Yuzukis check as well."

"Oh my..." I sighed and shook my head. "I guess some green tea would be fine." He nodded and walked out the room. He left. I feel a cramp and I held my stomach. "It's sad Ryo-nii can keep up better with my cycle than I can." I giggled softly and opened the drawer and grabbed a tampon. I walked to the bathroom and used the toilet, cleaned myself, and made sure none gotten on my panties then inserted the tampon. Getting undressed the rest away. I set my clothes in the hamper and walked over to a little stool and washed off my body and rinsed my hair. I stood up and walked over to the tub and stepped onto the still hot water. I leaned my head on the edge of the tub. After a few minutes of relaxing in tub I let out the water and get out. I take the towel and dry off so I can put on my clothes. I brush my hair before I dry it with the hair dryer.

As I finished drying my hair I noticed most of Kagamis towels were in the dirty clothes hamper. I decided to put them in the washer, then went to check the clothes in the dryer. _'Oh. Nice and warm.'_ I took out Kagamis gakuran, pants even the white t-shirt he wore under his gakuran on a hanger then hung them on a bar that was over the dryer. I put my uniform on a hanger as well. Kagamis and my casual clothes and gym clothed folded them and put mine up in the drawers in the room I was using. I wasn't about to go into Kagamis room so I left his on the dryer. I walked to my phone and unlocked it and seen I had a few emails and a text from Kise. So I look at the text.

Kise: Kana-cchi, you and I should eat out just the two of us sometimes. Oh and that girl at the restaurant, don't worry about her, she's probably harmless.

Kana: I'll think about it. That girl was stalking me on my way home. She is harmless for the time being.

Kise: How did you know she was stalking you?

Kana: Well I sensed her bloodlust, and Kagami-kun seen her.

Kise: Oh I see. Be safe to and from school then.

Kana: I will. Kagami-kun walks with me too school and from school, if my brother doesn't pick me up.

Kise: You are really making me jealous here that's the second time you mentioned Kagami-cchi.

Kana: I'm sorry only trying to calm your worrying about me.

Kise: You being with Kagami only makes me worry more.

Kana: I see. Well I'm heading to bed. Oyasumi*. **(You could probably guess what this means. Goodnight*)**

Kise: Hope to see you soon! Oyasumi!

I sigh softly and put my phone down, then walk over to the window to see Kagami walking up to the building. My heart starts to flutter with happiness. I walk out of my room to check the washer. It's finished just as I walked up to it. So I take out the towels and put them in the dryer. Before starting the dryer I check the lint trap and clean out the lint then start the dryer. I then decided to draw Kagami a bath. As I was in the bathroom he called me as he came inside the apartment.

"Kana, tadaima." I walked out of the bathroom to greet him.

"Okaeri, Kagami-kun." I greeted him with a smile. "I drew a bath for you." He walked into the kitchen and put the drinks in the refrigerator.

"Oh, thank you, Kana. I could go for a nice relaxing bath." He walked to his room to get his pajamas. I walked into the bathroom to turn off the water and got my drity clothes and walked out of the bathroom to the washer and dropped them on the washer then to dryer to get his folded clothes and his hanging uniform.

"Kagami-kun." I stopped a few steps away from his opened door. He looked over and beckoned me inside his room. "Here is your uniform and your clothes." He looked at me then his uniform and folded clothes.

"Thank you, Kana." He walked over to me and took them from me. He hung his uniform up and put his folded clothes away in the dresser. After he finished he walked over to me. He gently ran his fingers through a lock of my hair pushing it off my shoulder. He slowly moved away from me and smiled. "I'm going to take my bath now. If you are heading to bed, oyasumi." He said in a husky voice then turned and walked out the room. I was so glad he left the room right after speaking in such a voice. I blushed from head to toe. I was a walking tomato. I went to the dryer and check the towels. Which were now dry. I fold them and leave them on the dryer while he was in the bath. I walk to my room and pulled the blanket back and plopped down on the bed face first.

* * *

 **Hope you are enjoying! Things will start getting exciting soon enough. I guess I should of mentioned in the summary there is going to be quite a bit of fluff. I plan on having smut too, in the later chapters. So if some of you have a issue with it please read with care. I'll also be sure to say a warning the chapter before and the chapter of. As I done with the mentions of rape and the female** ** _'cycle'_** **. Have a wonderful time my lovelies! Will post another chapter soon.**

 **P.s. Please read with care.**

 **P.s.s. Much love to you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: please read with care or skip the first paragraph if you don't like the subject of rape.**

* * *

Waking up in a pitch black room I hear a deep voice and see the pair of dreadful bright blue eyes beside me. Then there was pressure on my neck and my legs. I tried to speak but it felt as if something covered my mouth. I felt my pajama bottoms being pulled down. I tried to kick and fight with all my might. _'Please no...'_ Hot tears started to fill my eyes and stream down my cheeks. I feel icy cold fingers gently glide across my skin as my panties were moved aside. _'Help me Kagami-kun.'_ As I called for him the blue eyes glared down at me. His deep voice boomed above me. A cold, hard, small rounded mass placed against me.

"He will not save you, he will not love you, he will not touch this filthy body. You will come to-" I hear a gentle voice that drowned out the demons.

"...okay...I'm...er..." The voice grew slightly louder but more determined. "We will beat this demon together." The dark room and the demon slowly started to fade away. "I'll protect you. It's okay, I'm here." My body was slowly wrapped up in warmth. As the dark room and the demon faded completely away, now all I could see was Kagamis gentle gaze. He gently took my hand and placed his hand on his bare chest right above his heart. He wrapped his other arm around me and held me tight. "Fill you head with thoughts of me." He left my hand on his heart and gently tilted my head upwards to make me look at him. His face slowly drew closer then finally his lips were gently pressed against mine. Then Kagami fades nothing is there but darkness. It didn't bother me I was still wrapped up in warmth. _'What's that sound?'_ **Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump**. A gentle slow beating, my head slowly raising and falling. This beating sound was soothing. I couldn't help but wonder what it could be.

 **BVRRRT! BVRRRT! BVRRRT!** _'What in the hell is that?'_ With a sudden realization my eyes quickly open and I sit up quickly and grab my phone to see what time it is. No where near morning. _'Damn must have set my alarm wrong.'_ I suddenly feel an arm wrap around me and pull me down to lay down once again on his bare chest. It was Kagami still sleeping soundly. I smile softly and decide to just let him be. I get comfortable rather quickly in his arms and laying on his chest. I fall back to sleep quickly.

The morning sun fills the room. As I open my eyes I squint and look up to see Kagami still sleeping. I gently crawl over him and head to the bathroom with my uniform. I wash my face and brush my hair and teeth. Change into my uniform and change my tampon. After washing my hands I got to the kitchen to make breakfast and pack our bento boxes. Breakfast was eggs roll, octi-sausages, toast, fruit, rice and miso soup. With the left over rice. I made several different types of onigiri. Plain, tuna with mayonnaise, even barbecue pork, and one with a strawberry paste. I made enough for the whole team to have after practice today, and for Kagami to have some for lunch and after practice. I texted Ryo-nii to bring me the other big bento boxes we had. Which he did and left so he could get to work.

After I finished making breakfast, I set the table wit the plates and bowls of food on the table. Then I go to pack out bento boxes with left over egg rolls, octi-sausages, fruit and the onigiri I made with the left over rice. That's when Kagami walked into the kitchen shirtless and rubbing his eyes. Seeing his toned chest in the light, I had to look away.

"Ohayo*, Kagami-kun. Did you sleep well? Breakfast is on the table." He looked at me and smiled gently. **(Morning*)**

"Ohayo, Kana. I slept well." He closed his eyes and sniffed the air. "It smells good." He walked out of the kitchen to the table, sat down and began to eat after saying his thanks. I walk out of the kitchen and to the dryer to get the towels and put them up in the bathroom. When I turn around I bump into Kagami. His hands quickly find my shoulders to make sure I didn't fall from the impact.

"Gomen ne, Kagami-kun." I look up at him slowly.

"You haven't been making eye contact with me all morning. Is everything alright?" I made eye contact with him but couldn't hold the eye contact I looked away. He gently took a hold of my chin and gently turned my head to face him once again. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, Kagami-kun." He kept staring at me. "We should eat breakfast so you can get ready for school." I gently pulled away from him and he moved aside so I could walk past him.

"I'm sorry for last night if that's what's bothering you." He said as he followed me to the table.

"No you did nothing wrong. You calmed me down while I was having a nightmare right?" I said as I sat down at the table and looked at him. He nodded. "You helped me. The nightmare changed to a more pleasant dream." I smiled at him and began eating my breakfast. He didn't ask about my dream, but the look on his face said he really wanted too ask.

Walking to my room after breakfast. I pack a new set of gym clothes into my Seirin athletic bag along with my old weighted bands, braces and straps. I take off my sweater to slip the new weighted elastic braces up my arms to my elbows. Then slip the other two elastic braces up my legs to my knees. I take the velcro straps with tubes sewn in to the straps. I strap it kind of lose to my ankles. Picking up the sweat bands and slipping them on my wrists. I pick up my sweater and put it back on.

I walk out into the living room with my school bag and athletic bag. Just as I shut my door, Kagami opens his door and walks out his room.

"Kana, you ready to go?" I nodded as he asked. "Good. So I was wondering what the other bento boxes are for."

"I looked at him. Well they are for the team after practice. You can even have some as well." I said as he had a look on his face like he was about to ask. He chuckled softly. I walked to the kitchen and put my small bento box into my school bag and grab the bento box I made for Kagami, and he grabbed the other two.

"How did you know I was going to ask? What did you make?" He as as we both slipped on our shoes. "You are walking strange, are you alright Kana?"

"Well the look you had on your face." I giggled softly. "I made onigiri. I put some in your lunch as well." I turned and looked at him with a slight pout. "I have my new weights on."

"Oh. I see. I bet they are going to be delicious." He grinned and I opened the door so we could walk out.

When we arrived at school we see the first years again. Masamune and Akihiko run over to see what we had. Hideo walked over acting cool. They looked at the three big bento boxes.

"What are these for, Mizuki-senpai, Kagami-senpai? Would you like help carrying them?" Masamune asked and slowly took on of the ones Kagami had.

"Sure we are taking this one and the on you have to the girls locker room. To Ka...er Mizuki locker." Kagami said looking at Masamune. Hideo walked over to me and tried to take the bento I made for Kagami out of my hands. I move it and shake my head.

"Hideo-kun this one belongs to Kagami-kun." I said and smiled at him.

"Why are you carrying his?" Hideo asked.

"Well I seen her carrying these two and took them from her and she took mine to carry it." Kagami said took his bento from my hands. The five of us walked to the basketball club gym and to the locker room. I had the boys stand outside as I put the bento boxes into my locker. One on the top shelf and the other on the bottom shelf I set my Seirin athletic bag on top of one of the bento. I walked out of the locker room and see only Kagami is waiting for me. "I put my Seirin bag in my locker while you were in there."

"Okay. I'm sorry you have to watch over me." He smiled gently at me as if to say he didn't mind it at all. I smiled gently at him in return. We then walked to class. I walked a few steps behind him, without realizing it till he stopped at the classroom door and I almost bumped into him. He walked in and walked to his desk, and shut the door behind me and walk to my desk. Takano-kun shot me dirty glares till lunch when she left the room to go eat with one of her friends. Kagami turned his desk around, opened his bento box and looked at the onigiri.

"What kinds are they?" He looked at me a told him which was which.

"Plain, tuna with mayonnaise, barbecue pork, and this one has strawberry paste in the middle." As I told him which was which Furihata and Kuroko pull up chairs to eat with us.

"Did you make him lunch again Mizuki-kun." Furihata asked and looked at Kagami and his bento box. Kagami nodded. I opened my bento box and Kuroko looks into it.

"You have a lot more food in your bento today."

"Well I packed a few extra onigiri to give to you and Furihata." Furihata looked over and smiled.

"Thank you Mizuki-kun!" Furihata smiled and took one of each kind. Kuroko took one which was a plain one. I move all the onigiri to the lid of my bento then eat the egg rolls, octi-sausages and the fruit. I eat a few bites and stand up.

"I'll be right back." Kagami looked at me. I blushed slightly and looked away. "Bathroom ." I said softly. Kagami nodded and continued eating. I walked out of the classroom to the bathroom. I walked into a stall and locked it behind me. I pull a tampon from my cleavage. _'The perks of big boobs.'_ I had two more tampons in my cleavage. Then someone walked onto the bathroom.

"Tch, I hate that Mizuki girl. She is always surrounded by the basketball player in my class." Said a familiar voice.

"Well she joined the basketball club. So of course they would be the ones talking to her and eating lunch with her." Said a voice I didn't know.

"Well does it make you mad that she is always with Kagami-kun? You like him don't you?" Takano said and I could hear a sink turn on. "She probably isn't even that good at basketball. So she's probably manager or something. Only so the guys have something to stare at."

"I do like him, but he doesn't even know who I am. I heard she is part of the team, and that she's very good at basketball. I also heard she helped three first years to be able to join the team." The sink was turned off as Takano clicked her tongue.

"If you like him you should tell him, before that whore sleeps with him, or something"

"Why do you think she is a whore?"

"I seen her eating at a restaurant with Kise-kun and Kagami-kun last night. She also went to his house with Furihata-kun and Kuroko-kun after school yesterday."

"How do you even know all this Takano-chan?"

"Well I followed her after their basketball practice. They went there saying Mizuki would help them with their homework. Then I happen to see her at a family restaurant and she was with Kise-kun and Kagami-kun. I followed her afterwards to see where she lived but I lost her. Kagami-kun seem me though. I told him: I'd steal everything from her. Her career. Her friends. Kise-kun. Her boyfriend if she gets one."

"That's going a little over board Takano-chan." I could no longer hear their voices as they walked out of the bathroom and the door shut behind them. I flushed the toilet and fixed my panties and my skirt and walked out of the stall to wash my hands. Once I walked out of the bathroom Kagami was walking up.

"What took you so long?" He asked looking me over.

"Takano and her friend walked into the bathroom. I didn't get to leave till they left. I really didn't want to fight in such a place." He smiled at me.

"Well lets get back to class. Furihata ate all the onigiri you made. He said they were so good he couldn't stop himself. He thinks you are going to be upset. I told him you wouldn't get upset." I giggled as he told me.

"No, I wouldn't get upset at such a thing. If anything I'd be really happy, since he likes my cooking." I smiled at Kagami. We walked into the classroom. He and I walked over to our desks to finish our lunch.

"Mizuki-kun I'm sorry I ate all of the onigiri you made." Furihata closed his eyes and his palms together as if he was saying a prayer. I giggled softly. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"It's okay. I'm glad you liked them, Furihata-kun. I'm a pretty light eater anyways." I said and he perked up and smiled at me.

"Thank you for making some for me Mizuki-kun." Furihata smiled at me once more and slightly bowed his head as he sat in the chair. From across the room I hear someone click their tongue.

"Seriously, what's the big deal with Mizuki. She's just some hoe looking for attention." Furihata, Kagami, Kuroko and I look at Takano as she walks over to us. "I'm probably a way better cook than her. I probably play basketball way better than her. I'm probably smarter than her too. I bet I can be a much better Idol than her as well."

"Well if you think you are better than Mizuki, prove it. Join the basketball club. There is a test coming up so we can see who makes the highest grade. If you think you can be a better Idol then become one." Kagami glared at her. "If you think you can cook better than her then make me a bento tomorrow. I'll be the judge on who cooks better."

"Fine! I will." She turns to me. "If I win tomorrow, you have to stay away from Kagami."

"Well that can't happen. I sit right behind him if you haven't noticed and we have basketball practice." She clicked her tongue.

"You will have to tell Sensei to change your seat, and you will have to quit the basketball club." **Crack!** _'That's it! I've had it with this girl.'_ My killing aura started to swirl and rage out of control. The boys around me and Takano quickly moved away from me. Except for Kagami he walked around his desk and walked and stood behind me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and leaned down to whispered in my ear.

"Kana, it's okay. You know damn well she isn't better than you at anything. She is just jealous of you..." Before Kagami could say any more Takano yanked him away from me.

"Stay away from her. She's a whore." Next thing I knew I felt Kagami let his overwhelming indimidating aura run wild.

"You know nothing about Mizuki. You know nothing of how she lives. You talk as if you know her. You need to go sit down and leave her alone. Why would I have to leave Mizuki alone? Do you like me or something? Well I wouldn't dare, even if you were the last female on this planet." Takano tried to say something back to Kagami, but the only thing that came from her mouth were odd sounds. She hurried away from Kagami towards her desk.

As Takano sat down at her desk the bell rang for class to begin. Sensei walked in to the tense and awkward atmosphere and the smile she wore slowly faded from her face. However class still began. Her lecture began as well. She tried to make jokes to brake the tense and awkward atmosphere. Nothing worked. It was tense and awkward the rest of the day. There was nothing that could of worked.

Finally Kuroko, Furihata, Kagami and I were off to practice. We all walked in silence, the awkward tension still lingered. It wasn't the same though. There was a hint of anger in it as well. That can't be helped though. Seeing what had happened earlier. The boys went into the boys locker room and I split off from them and walked into the girls locker room. When I changed and headed to the bathroom to change the tampon as well. I took out the tampons tucked away in my ample bosom and put them in my school bag. _'It would be embarrassing if one fell out during practice. I can see everyone and their disgusted faces.'_ All the boys disgusted faces flashed through my mind. I sighed softly and walked to the gym.

I was nearly tackled by the first years. Hideo slipped an arm around waist and pulled me close to him. He gave me a playboy smile. Masamune and Akihiko

"Hideo-kun, let Mizuki-senpai go. We are excited as well." Akihiko said ilpanicking.

"Don't be so rude to Mizuki-senpai. You can't touch her so casually." Masamune barked.

"You should of told us you were famous, Mizuki-senpai. Such a naughty girl." His free hand gently stroked my cheek like the way Kagami did back at his apartment. The only difference it disgusted me. His other hand that was around my waist I felt it slowly slide down and tightly grip my butt. I could feel something snap within me. My aura quickly spiraled out of control. Masamune and Akihiko quickly backed away and took off running. Hideo on the other hand tightened his hold. The last thing I could remember were the sounds of foot steps and the playboy smile I was looking at.

 **Meanwhile with Masamune and Akihiko**.

As they ran from Kana and Hideo, they went to find someone to help. That's when they see Kagami and Kuroko walking towards them.

"Help Kagami-senpai, Kuroko-senpai!" Akihiko shouted. Masamune finished for the rest of the sentence for him.

"It's Mizuki-s-!" That was all Masamune could say before Kagami took off running. Kuroko took off after Kagami, Masamune and Akihiko followed.

 **Kagami POV**

As I ran in through the gym doors I could feel her raging killer aura. I looked over to see Hideo caressing her cheek and gripping her butt. _'This fucker is just asking to get his ass beat.'_ I run over to them, but before I could get there Kana had turned around in his arm, with a tight hold on one of his arms. She flipped him over his shoulder and slammed him onto the court floor. She knocked the breath out of him, he laid on the floor gasping for air. I looked at Kana her eyes full of rage by her movements she was about to start kicking the shit out of him. I continued to run to her.

I wrap my arms around her picking her up and ran a place where the two of us were hidden and could be alone without anyone hearing us. She kicked and fought against my hold along the way. Once to the spot I gently speak to her while holding onto her.

"Kana, it's okay now you can calm down." Her fighting slowly started to slow down, till she finally stopped. Her eyes looked dead like she still wasn't completely herself. She just stood there not moving. Gently I pull her to me and caress her cheek. "Kana, it's me. You are okay. I'm here. I'm sorry I was late to protect you." I gently tilt her head up by her chin, I slowly close my eyes as I kiss her soft lips. Her hands gripped my shirt I quickly pull away and look at her. She is blushing from head to toe.

"Ka-Ka-Kagami-kun." She let go of my shirt and covered her face with her hands.

 **Meanwhile with the others**

Kuroko had ran in after Kagami to just see Kagami running up to Kana as she slammed Hideo onto the hard floor. Masamune and Akihiko ran past Kuroko to Hideo.

"Hideo did Kagami-senpai do this to you?" Akihiko asked in shock to see him gasping for air. Hideo nodded slightly.

"Either way he deserved to get hit. For being rude to a senpai." Masamune said as he crossed his arms and shook his head at Hideo. That was when Kuroko walked up.

"Mizuki-kun did this to him. I ran in just to see him hit the floor. Mizuki-kun had a grip on his arm." Kuroko said and looked up at the two standing first years. They turned to look at him astonished. Hideo sat up slowly and clicked his tongue.

"I didn't want anyone to know that." That's when Aida and Hyuga walked in. Aida looked around and felt the tense atmosphere.

"What happened here?" Kuroko, Masamune and Akihiko all looked at each other. Masamune stepped up and began telling Aida what happened.

"It all happened earlier today. Hideo-kun seen a group of three boys looking at a magazine in our class. He was curious so he walked over and took a peek. He snatched the magazine away from them to show Akihiko and myself. It was Mizuki-senpai. She was in a model magazine with some blonde bishounen. So he got excited and on the way here he was in a hurry. So we hurried as well. A few minutes later Mizuki-senpai walked in..." He paused as he felt Hide glare at him. Hideo clicked his tongue. Masamune continued. "He embraced her by the hip and caressed her cheek and said: you should of told us you were famous Mizuki-senpai. Such a naughty girl." Then he grabbed Mizuki-senpai...on...on her butt. Which sent her aura spiraling out of control. I can't even sense or see auras but I felt it clear as day. Then we turned and ran for help. We ran into Kuroko-senpai and Kagami-senpai and asked them to help." Aida and Hyuga glared at Hideo.

"Where is Mizuki-chan and Kagami-kun at now?" Aida asked.

"He picked up Mizuki-kun and ran off to calm her down, I'm guessing." Kuroko said and pointed the direction he ran off too with Kana.

 **Back with Kagami and Kana**

 **Kagami POV(cont)**

"Kana I'm sorry I... didn't know how else to get you to come around." I said and gently touched her shoulder. _'Her blushing is so cute... I can't stop myself...'_ I pulled her into my arms once again and held her tight. "I'm sorry. I was late to protect you." Kana wrapped her arms around me.

"Kagami-kun, it's okay. Thank you. You were there to save me in the end. I don't remember anything after Hideo-kun grabbed my ass. The next thing I remember is: feeling your warmth, hearing your voice, and feeling your k-k-kiss." She didn't look up at me but I could feel the warmth of her face raise slightly. _'She is blushing again.'_ I grinned and gently rubbed her head. She slowly moved away from me and sheepishly looked up at me. Then we hear voices calling for us.

"Mizuki-chan! Kagami-kun." It was Coach.

"Kagami-senpai! Mizuki-senpai!" That was Masamune. I looked down at Kana and smiled. I gently caress her cheek then turn away to walk out from her hiding spot.

"Coach, over here." She turned around and ran over to me.

"Where is Mizuki-chan? Is she okay?" I moved out of the way so she could see Kana behind me. Coach and Masamune quickly walk over to her.

"Mizuki-chan are you alright?" Kana nodded to Coach.

"I'm sorry Mizuki-senpai. Akihiko-kun and I tried our best to get him off you." Kana slightly shook her head at him and smiled.

"Don't apologize, Masamune-kun. I know you two were trying. You did the right thing getting Kagami-kun. He has calmed me down before. So he knows what to do." Coach looked at me then Kana. I shook my head to signal not to ask. Coach clapped her hands.

"It won't happen again Hideo-kun said. He didn't expect to be thrown down and slammed into the floor with such great force. Now we all believe you brother when he said you used to be violent." Coach said and Kana looked down and rubbed the back of her head.

"I don't like it being talked about Aida-senpai." Kana looked up and looked at Coach.l then to me.

"Alright lets go so you can warm up." Coach pulled her phone out and sent a text to someone. She walked to the gym. Masamune, Kana and I followed. Walking into the gym to see everyone stretching. A few run up to Kana and ask if she is alright. She smiles and nods. I look around for Hideo he was running laps around the court. His punishment I suppose.

"Oh, Aida-senpai I may seem a little sluggish today. Wearing new weights." Coach nodded to Kana. As I was looking at her she turned and looked at me with a smile. Not just any smile though. A smile that made my heart race. A smile that made a blush rush to my cheeks. A smile overflowing with happiness. A smile that made her heterochromatic eyes twinkle. _'This girl here...'_ I turned away to hide the blush. I rub the back of my neck.

"Lets go stretch." I walked over to an empty spot and I sat down with my legs in a V shape. Like last time. The same routine hold for ten seconds and repeated it five times. She done the same. This time Coach told us to do 15 push up and 20 sit ups. Hideo called out to Kana several feet away.

"Are you sure you can do push ups, Mizuki-senpai?" Coach looked at Hideo then looked Kana. Since I was next to her I could feel her angry aura slowly start to flare up. I gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at me and smiled. Her flaring aura immediately dissipated. Coach walked over to Kana.

"If you can't then that's fine do the best you can." Coach smiled.

"I'll be fine Coach." Kana smiled. She got into a push up position. "Hey Hideo-kun." He looked over at her doing a normal push up. She looked at him as she moved one hand off the floor and put it behind her back. She was now doing a one handed push up. Hideo looked at her astonished and his bottom jaw dropped. Everyone in the gym had their bottom jaw hit the floor. She switched arms and done the same number of one handed push ups with the other arm. All I could do was chuckle.

"You don't like it when people underestimate you, do you?" I asked as I was doing push ups next to her. She shook her head.

"I don't like it." She giggled softly. She finished her push ups before me. So she sat up and waited for me to finish, so we could help each other with the sit ups. I let Kana go first this time. I moved so my back hid her from the others. I glanced down at her as she was doing her 20 sit ups. Her basketball shorts slipped down as she had her knees bent. _'Good thing I'm blocking this.'_ She had very sexy looking legs. I tore my gaze from her thighs and looked elsewhere. Next was my turn to do the 20 sit ups. Each time I sat up, there was an urge to plant a quick peck on her lips. _'I wonder what she would do, if it wasn't to help her.'_ As I thought that I chuckled softly just imagining what type of reaction she would have. An angry one? A pouty reaction? Would she blush from head to toe again? Would she kiss back?

Practice started and we went over the plays we learned yesterday. Today we learned Complete in and out, and a couple defense plays. Box and one defense and S.A.M. defense. As everyone was sitting down stretching Kana walked over to talk to Coach. Coach smiled at her and they walked off towards the girls locker room. A few minutes later they walk back.

"Hey guys, Mizuki-chan made something for us." Everyone looked over as they both carried a big four layered bento box. Masamune walks over to coach and takes the bento box she has and takes it over to the stage, I take the bento from Kana and smile gently from her. She looks away from me quickly. I turn and set it on the stage as well. Kana walked over and opened the layers. She had the different types in their own layer. Plain. Tuna with mayonnaise. Barbecue pork. And the strawberry paste filled desserts onigiri. I looked over at Furihata. He was rather excited to be eating the onigiri again. He happily walked over and gotten one out of the barbecue pork layer. Everyone else followed. I walked over and grabbed one of each. Everyone stood or sat around eating and talking. Kana walked over to me. She smiled at me.

Everyone ate till their stomachs were full. A few asked if she would bring something else some other time. I turn and look around as I feel someone looking at me. I look at Kana next to me. She is looking at her phone, that she just pulled out of her pocket of her basketball shorts. I turn around to the doors leading outside. Which we had open for the cool breeze. Someone quickly ducked behind them. I gently tapped Kana on her shoulder.

"Have you felt like someone has been watching you?" As I bent down to whisper that in her ear her shoulders jump slightly she looked at me and nodded. I looked took a quick glance at the doors. She noticed and nodded. We walked over to the doors as quiet as possible. Once we got to the doors two heads peeked around the edge of the door. Takano and some girl. "What are you doing here?" I asked the two. The other girl spoke up nervously.

"W-W-Well, Takano-chan asked if I wanted to watch the basketball club practice... S-So here we are." The girl took a few steps back to hide behind Takano.

"I want to play that whore in a one-on-one match. She isn't that great of a player." Takano said and stood in front of Kana. "If I win against you. You will quit the basketball club. And Satomi-chan gets Kagami-kun. First one to 10 points." Takano said and glared at Kana. Coach and Hyuga walked over.

"What's going on?" Hyuga said and looked at the two girls staring at each other.

"Long story, short. This girl doesn't like Ka...er Mizuki because Mizuki had a photo shoot with Kise." Hyuga and Coach looked at me and nodded. "So let her have her match with Mizuki for now. So she can leave." Hyuga sighed.

"Hey clear the court!" Hyuga yelled and everyone looked up and moved to the stage or on the side lines to sit down. Kana turned quickly on her heel and walked away from Takano, she began stretching. I walked over to her. She looked at me and smiled. She handed me her phone and started to take off her weights. She was serious. I turned to look at Takano and...Satomi... I think her name was. Takano was stretching as well. Kana tapped on my arm to hand me her weights and flashed me a smile as she walked past me. Takano walked over and stood in front of Kana. Takano whispered something to Kana but I couldn't hear from where I was standing. Kana didn't seem bothered by it. Coach walked over and handed the ball to Takano.

Takano started to dribble the ball with her right hand. Kana sunk down in to her relaxed defensive stance. Takano laughed and ran around Kana from her left. _'Bad move.'_ Kana knocked the ball out of her hand and retrieved it and quickly made it to the three point line and made her shot. Takano couldn't even react when Kana stole the ball. When Takano heard the swish of the net she turned around and started yelling at Kana.

"That was cheating! You can't do that!" Coach walked over to hand Takano the basketball.

"It's not cheating, she can do that." Takano scoffed at Coach then passed Kana the ball.

"You won't get past me." Kana laughed and went into her dribbling stance. Kana didn't say anything to her. Takano went into a awkward guarding stance. I hear Kana scoff. She quickly faked a right but went left and quickly made her way to the three point line again. This time Takano was a few feet away from Kana when she heard the swish of the net. "Again?! Really?! Stupid little whore!" Takano ran over and grabbed the ball and ran with it across the court to her hoop. Takano awkwardly tossed the ball up, it bounced off the hoop. Kana ran over and jumped up and snatched the ball from the air. Takano blocked Kana. Kana quickly and elegantly did an ankle breaker, causing Takano to trip over her own feet an fall. Kana made her way to her net and jumped up to jam the ball through the hoop. She hung from the hoop swinging from the force of her jump. Takano was wide eyed as she looked at Kana hanging from the basket. I walked over to Kana and handed her phone and weights to her.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun." She smiled sweetly, but it soon faded away as Takano made her way over to us.

"What do you want since you won?" Takano didn't look at Kana.

"I want you to leave me alone. Don't talk to me unless you really have too." With that being said Takano and Satomi left the gym. Kana walked to the stage and started to stack the empty layers of the bento boxes. She then turned and left for the girls locker room. Coach walked over to me.

"So that girl doesn't like Mizuki-chan?" I shook my head at her quiestion. "That Satomi girl likes you she was staring at you the whole time." I looked Coach, surprised nonetheless.

"She does?"

"Yes. She tried to walk over to you to talk to you a few times, but your eyes were on the match." Coach lowered her voice to a whisper. "Do you like Mizuki-chan? I personally think you two look cute together." Before I could answer her she walked away. I decided to walk to the boys locker room to change. Once I was walked to the gym Kana was looking down at her phone. 'Is she waiting for me?' I walked over to her.

"Sorry for making you wait." She looked at me and smiled.

"It's okay." She picked up her stuff and one of the big bento boxes. I pick grabbed the other before she could. We walked back to my apartment. She was silent the whole way. I started to think back when she started to act funny. Was it when Takano whispered something in her ear? Walking into the kitchen and leaning against the wall, look over at Kana as she cooked dinner.

"Kana. What did Takano whisper in your ear earlier." She look up at me.

"Oh, that she, was going to make me wish I never met you and Kise-kun and that she was going to take my place on the team."

"It didn't bother you did it?"

"No. Just from watching her dribble I knew she haven't even touched a basketball." She shook her head and quickly diced vegetables. Then I thought when she was looking at her phone.

"Is there something wrong? You are acting different." She twitched as I asked her. She sighed softly.

"Ryoma told me that my Oto-san is trying to convince him to kick me out and let them move in."

With that news lingering in my mind the weekend slowly arrived. Kana was pretty much down in the dumps unless she was playing basketball, or if I managed to get her laughing. However today I was with Kana and her brothers. She was heading to another photo shoot. I wouldn't believe anyone if they told me photo shoots could get hectic. I'm seeing it for my eyes. Apparently someone isn't showing up, because Kana isn't a pro or isn't well known, or some stupid shit like that. I hear voices all around me.

"Maybe we should get a hold of Kise-kun?"

"I tried. He hasn't answered."

"How about we find someone new?"

"Where are we going to find someone new?" A guy said and stopped in his tracks after he took a few steps past Kanas brothers and I. "How about on of these guys that are with Mizuki-san." Several people ran over and looked at Yuzuki, Toma, Tomo and myself.

"Entering Mizuki-chan." A voice rang out amongst the chaos. Everyone stopped and looked towards her. She was wearing a black corset dress that had a red and purple flowers going down her left breast down to her hip. The corset dress was short in the front and it was to her ankles in the back. The front was to mid thigh. She wore black black high heeled boots that went to her knees. Her hair was wavy and her bands were straight and hung over on eye.

I had forgotten about the people looking over Yuzuki, Toma, Tomo and myself.

"This guy will do!" The person pointed at me. The others ran over and looked at me nodding happily. "Please let us use you for today." Before I could turn them down they pulled me off into a dressing room. They helped me change. Well more like forced me to change. I was wearing a red shirt button up shirt with a black vest, black pants and black shoes. I also had sunglasses with yellow lens. My hair parted to the right.

"Entering Kagami-kun."

I looked around for Kana to see they were already taking pictures of her. When I walked over she was standing with on foot on the ground and the other foot up in a chair like she was fixing her boot. It gave off a sexy vibe. In that same pose they had her put her hand on her hip and glare at the camera. She moved her foot off the chair and stood with her legs together. With one knee bent, and one hand flipping her hair off her shoulder.

The photographer had Kana step down and me step up for pictures of just me. I had no idea what to do. So I just listened to the instructions given to me. He had me leaning against a wall and glare at the camera. He had me sit in a chair. With my elbow on my leg and my chin resting in the palm of my hand giving the camera a disinterested look. That's when I see Kise walk over to Kana who is getting her hair and make-up touched up. Someone took Kise back into the dressing room I was in.

The photographer beckoned Kana over to him and talked to her. She smiled happily. She slowly walked over to me. I looked at her bewildered by her beauty. She slowly walked around the chair dragging a hand across my chest as well. She stopped behind me and slowly slid both her hands down my chest. A smirk appears across my lips. She slowly lowers her lips to my ear as if she's about to whisper seductive words. My only grows to show more ejoyment.

She walks away from me, I slip off my sunglasses and follow her with my eyes as I put the end of the arm of the sunglasses to my mouth as if I'm going to bite it. I look at her with a look that says: Damn, she is sexy! That's when Kise walks up. He is wearing a goldish yellow button up shirt, black suit jacket unbuttoned, a black tie loose. He walks over to Kana, spins her around to face him and gently tilts her head up by her chin with his forefinger and thumb. He smirks coolly at her. I get up from the chair I was sitting in and walk over to them and gently grab Kana and gently but quickly pull her back into my chest. Kise kneeled down and gently took Kanas hand and gently pressed his lips to her knuckles.

As Kise kissed her hand, I took her chin between my forefinger and thumb. I slightly tilt her head upward and slightly to the side and lean down as if I'm going to kiss her neck. Kise looks up at me and I look down at him. We glare at each other. Some of the staff bring up a office desk and a big black chair with it. Kana walks over and sits down in the chair. Kise and I walk to a side of her. He on her right. Me on her left. We both take a lock of her hair and run our fingers through it, while taking a hand of Kana and placing it over our hearts.

She leans forward placing her elbows on the table, lacing her fingers together. Kise and I walk in front of the desk and lean back against it with our arms crossed. As if she was the head hancho and we her personal bodyguards.

"Kagami-kun you can step down now. So we can get some of just Kise-kun and Mizuki-chan." The photographer said. "Good work." He said as I walked past him. As I were led to my dressing room people told me good work and I told them good work as well. After changing and fixing my hair to it's normal style. I walk back out to watch Kana and Kise. Kise was down on his knees in front of Kana. Kana had him by his chin making him look up at her. It was almost as if she was threatening him into submission.

Kise stood up and pulled her to him by her waist and caressed her cheek. They parted and she walked over to the desk and leaned back against it. Kise walked over and slowly picked her up to sit her on top of the desk. She crossed her left leg over her right leg. Kise knelt down and took her left leg in his hand and slowly unzipped her boot. He zipped it as the photographer said that Kana was good to go. Kana stood up and walked to her dressing room to change, fix her hair, and clean her face. After several different poses Kise walked over to me.

"Good work Kagami-cchi." Kise said and smiled.

"Yeah, you too."

"I was surprised to see you doing the shoot with Kana-cchi. They sent me an email saying the guy they were going to use refused to show up. So I rushed over. Only to see you with her. At first I didn't recognize you. Till one of the staff members said your name."

"Yeah, I didn't get the chance to turn them down. I was dragged back here and they literally forced me out of my clothes." I chuckled softly. "It was pretty cool though. Kana was..."

"Sexy" Kise finished my sentence. He placed a hand on my shoulder before leaning in to whisper in my ear. "Looks like we are rivals in love, Kagami-cchi. May the best man win." He walked away toward the dressing room he and I used. Kana walked out of the dressing room she was using then walked over to me and flashed me the smile that made my heart race, the smile that made me blush. The photographer walkedover to us.

"Okay so go over to the computers and pick out which pictures you would like us to mail you. You did well for your first time Kagami-kun. Mizuki-chan you were great for your second time." He smiled then walked away. Kana and I took a computer. I seen all the ones of her first. I wanted to have them send me all of them of her. I forced my self to only pick three of just her. Three of her and myself. Three of her, Kise and myself.

The pictures of Kana: She was standing with one knee slightly bent with her hand up moving her hair. The next one was just a picture of her upper body. She was winking and blowing a kiss at the camera. The third picture was of her with on foot in a chair like she was fixing her boot. In a very alluring pose.

Pictures of Kana and myself: Kana had her back to the camera. I was sitting in a chair bewildered by her beauty. The next picture Kana had her hands on my pecks. I was smirking. The look she gave me without me knowing made my heart jump out of my chest. She was looking at me while smiling so lovingly, yet so coquettish. While it looked like she was whispering in my ear. The last picture she was walking away from me. I casted a enticed glance her way while putting the arm of the sunglasses between my teeth.

Pictures of Kana, Kise and myself: I was still sitting in the chair but with an angry look on my face. While Kise has Kana by the chin making her look up at him, while he is smirking coolly at her. The next picture Kise was knelt down on one knee placing a kiss on Kanas knuckles, while glaring up at me. I had Kanas back against my chest. I have her head tilted up and to the side. I was leaning down like I was going to place a kiss on Kanas neck, while glaring at Kise. The last picture, Kana sitting in the desk chair. Kise was on her right, I was on her left. We had a hand in one of ours and placed one of her hands on our hearts. While with the other hand we ran our fingers through a lock of her hair.

* * *

Several days later Kagami, Furihata, Kuroko and Kana were doing homework and studying at Kagamis apartment. Everyone was exhausted from a killer regiment from Aida.

"Mizuki-kun I don't see how you could wear these weights since a young age." Furihata said and looked at the weighted straps he had around his wrists and ankles. Kagami and Kuroko nodded in agreement. Kana giggled softly.

"Well it took some time to get used to it. It takes time everytime for me to get used to the weight change as well." Kana stood up and walked toward the kitchen. A few minutes later she come back with tea and snacks. Dangos, Purin, Onigiri, even skewers with steak, and vegetables. The boys faces light up as she sets the tray down in the middle of the table.

"Thank you!" The boys said at the same time and took a cup to drink and something to eat. Kagami stood up and walked over to the counter where he had put down his mail.

"Hm, what's this?" He looked at a the front of a rather large envelope. He opened it and slowly pulled out it contents to see a picture of Kana from the photo shoot. He quickly slid the pictures back in the envelope. He walked to his room and put it on his bed. When he returned to the living room a knock on the door filled the silence. He walked over to the door and opened it to see Ryoma and Yuzuki. He stepped aside and looked over to Kana. "Kana." He called her softly. She looked up and smiled instantly when she seen her brothers. Ryoma and Yuzuki stepped inside and slipped off their shoes.

"Ryo, Yuzu!" Kana said happily as she walked over to them. They gently patted her head or stroked her cheek.

"We came to bring your mail, before Oto-san and Okaa-san seen it." Ryoma handed her the same large envelope that Kagami had. "Open it we want to see the pictures." Ryoma said. Kana instantly started to blush. Kuroko and Furihata walked over to look as well. Kana opened the envelope and she pulled the pictures out one by one. Skipping the pictures she was to embarrassed to show. The ones of her and Kagami she didn't show, all because of her expressions.

"I wonder if they published some in a magazine." Yuzuki said and looked at Ryoma. "I'll have stop by the store on the way home."

"Well we better get back. Be good finish your home work." Ryoma patted Kana on her head. He and Yuzuki slipped on their shoes and left. Kana put the pictures she took out of the envelope back into it. She walked over to the table and sat down.

"You know I didn't believe you Kagami-kun. When you said you had photo shoot with Kise-kun and Mizuki-kun. I believe you now. You looked really cool! You Mizuki-kun you were very pretty!" Furihata said excitedly. Kagami and Kana looked at him and smiled. "Well I better head home too. Thanks for your help again Mizuki-kun." Furihata smiled and packed up his books and slipped his shoes on and left. Kuroko left after he did. He bowed on his way out the door. Kana massaged her shoulders

"Geez, Aida-senpai knows how to make up training regiments." Kana packed up her books and put her bag away in her room. When she come back Kagami looked at her.

"Did you show all your pictures?" Kagami asked.

"No. Only some of them."

"Can I see the others?" Kana looked at him and blushed brightly. She still walked over to pick up her envelope and went to sit on the couch. She handed them to Kagami that just sat down beside her. He pulled them out and started to cycle through them. His eyes widen when he sees the pictures of him and her, even the ones of just him. He looked at Kana. She was looking away, but the tips of her ears were red. He smiled gently at her as she was looking away. "They turned out very well don't you think?" Kana nodded still not looking at him. Kagami could see why. Her ears were still red. Which meant she was blushing. "So which one is your favorite?" Kana turned to cycle through the pictures.

"Well I have two favorites..." She pulled out two pictures and hands them to Kagami. His blushed slightly as he seen the one of her whispering something in his ear with a lovely yet coquettish smile. The second picture was when Kise was on his knee kissing Kana on her knuckles, glaring up at Kagami. Kagami had her against him, while it looked like he was about to kiss her on the neck, while glaring at Kise.

"Why is this your favorite?" She looked over to see which one Kagami was talking about. Kana looked at it and looked at Kagami.

"Um... I-It's because..." Kana started to fidget nervously. Which slightly angered Kagami.

"Is it because of Kise?" Kagami said and placed the pictures on the table.

"N-No it's not." Kana slowly started to panic her hands started to shake.

"You stuttered! So it is because of him!" Kagamis voice was a little louder than he wanted it to be. Kana jumped slightly at the volume of his voice. She looked away and picked up her pictures and the envelope and turned away from Kagami.

"Think what you want." She said and walked to the room she was staying in. She quickly gathered pajamas and under garments and headed to the bathroom. Not even glancing in the direction of Kagami.

Kagami leaned back against the couch and clicked his tongue. _'I didn't mean to upset her.'_ He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. _'Kuso*...'_ **(Damn it*)** Kagami stood up and paced the living room. Thinking of ways to cheer her up and apologize. Should he tell her why he got upset or just apologize and say nothing more of the matter? He sighed and knocked on the bathroom door.

"You in the bath yet?" He called through the door, but Kana didn't answer. He slowly opened the door to see she was in the bath. His bathroom had two rooms one for the toilet, and the sink. The other for the bath and shower. "Kana I'm getting the dirty laundry to wash. Want me to throw your uniform in the wash?"

"Please." She said quietly. He picked up the hamper and carried it to the washer. Getting her uniform and putting it in the washer along with gym clothes from both of them. Kagami walked to his room and changed out of his uniform so he could put it in the wash as well. He starts the washer and walks to his room and looks to the envelope on his bed. He picks it up and puts it away in his dresser.

He walks out of his room to see Kana walking out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel. She looks up at him then looks away quickly. She turns away and walks towards the room she is staying in. Kagami quickly but gently takes a hold of her arm.

"Gomen ne, Kana. I didn't mean to yell at you." He spun her around, but she lost her balance and fell into him. Kagami took that opportunity and wrapped his arms around Kana.

"It's okay, Kagami-kun." Kana looked up at him and slowly regained her balance while in his arms. Kagami looked down at her and slowly released his hold on her. "I'll tell you the reason why that picture is one of my favorites, at some point." She stepped away from Kagami and walked into the room she was using. She pulled out her hair dryer and plugged it up and began drying her hair. Kana looked over to her phone to see it flashing a notification light. She walked over to it after shutting off her hair dryer. She unlocks her phone and sees she has a text from Aida-senpai.

* * *

 _Aida: Hey I forgot to mention we will have two practice matches on Friday. Can you make a chat room or something. I don't feel like sending everyone the same text._

 _Kana: Alright, I can do that for you Aida-senpai. I'll add you and Kagami-kun in it once I get it set up. You and he are the only numbers I have from Seirin._

 _Aida: Alright. No problem. I will add the rest of the team._

* * *

After Kana had gotten that text she worked on setting up a mobile chat room for the Seirin basketball team. Once set up she invited Kagami and Aida-senpai.

"Kana, can I come in?" Kagami said as he knocked on her door. Kana stood up and opened the door. He stepped inside. "What's this?" He asked and showed her his phone.

"That's the chat room Aida-senpai asked me to make. To make things easier for her when sending out information." She smiled sweetly at him. "Oh, Friday we are going to have two practice matches." Kagami grinned as she said so.

"Against who?"

"I'm not sure, I'll ask her though."

That was when the phones went of with notifications. They looked down and seen Aida-senpai had added the rest of the team and sent a messaged saying the team had two practice matches on Friday.

* * *

 _Aida: Two practice matches Friday. Also thank Mizuki-chan for the chat room._

 _Hyuga: Who are our opponents? Thank you Mizuki._

 _Aida: Josei and Seiho._

 _Hyuga: Alright! Tomorrow we will fill in the first years and Mizuki about them. Especially Seiho._

 _Kagami: I can tell her. We have class together._

 _Aida: Alright. We will have to keep an eye on Narumi from Josei as well if you remember last year..._

 _Hyuga: I remember._

 _Izuki: Who knows what he'll do or be like with Mizuki-kun around._

 _Masamune: What happened last year?_

 _Aida: Some had to ask._

 _Izuki: Well in the winter cup preliminary we went up against Josei. We had just lined up to bow. And we seen someone on Josei crying. Just as the game was about to start he yells "Give back what you stole from me... She's not sexy at all!" He yelled and pointed at Coach. He apparently likes girls with bigger breasts._

 _Hideo: Hahahaha! That's a great story!_

 _Masamune: Hideo-kun don't laugh at Coach! However we need to make sure Mizuki-senpai isn't alone with him._

 _Akihiko: Someone should stay with her at all times._

 _Hideo: I call dibs! I want to see what she'll do to him if he touches her. XD_

 _Masamune: I believe Kagami-senpai or I should do it._

 _Mizuki: I'll be fine by myself._

 _Kuroko: Just in case let someone watch over you._

 _Kagami: Kuroko is right. For your safety and for Narumi and his safety._

 _Mizuki: Alright._

 _Aida: Kagami-kun I want you to watch Mizuki-chan. Now that the matter is settled everyone get some rest. We are going to have a killer regiment tomorrow._


	9. Chapter 9

After Aida-senpai sent that message no one sent another message. They all more in likely went to bed. Kagami is still with Kana in the room she is staying in. He looks at her and smiled.

"Shall we go to bed too?" Kana nodded and smiles back at him.

"Oyasumi, Kagami-kun." Kana said and walked over to her bed and sat down. Kagami followed and sat next to her. She looked at him and bit the inside of her cheek to hold back a blush threatening to heat up her cheeks.

"I'll end up in your bed anyways to calm you down from your nightmare."

"That's true." Kana slowly scooted back towards the side of the bed closest to the wall. Kagami laid down beside her. He rolled over, so his back was facing her. Kana pushed a hand to her heart to calm the nervous beating. Once calmed down she pulled the blanket up over Kagami and herself. She turned over to have her back facing his back.

At some point in time Kagami and Kana fell asleep. However Kagami woke up to Kana turning over and clutching his shirt in her hands. He rolled over and wrapped and arm around her and gently ran his fingers through her silky soft hair. He looked at her face to see the deep crease in her brow slowly fade to a peaceful...yet bashful sleeping face. Kagami smiled and gently raised her head by her chin and planted a gentle peck on her lips. Kagami looked at her face after he pecked her lips. She had a slight bashful smiled and blush on her cheeks. She wrapped one arm over his chest and nuzzled her face to his chest.

"Kaga...mi-kun..." She said more but it was so soft he didn't hear it. He just closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep as he felt her warmth embrace his whole body.

Friday came around quickly. During classes there were tests. So the school day slowly dragged on. Kana, Kagami, Kuroko and Furihata were walking to the locker rooms. Kana split off from the boys and went inside to the girls locker room. Aida-senpai was in there.

"Mizuki-chan, look what arrived today!" She held up a box. Kana walked over to look into the box as Aida-senpai opened it. There in the box inside plastic packing bags. The track suits and the jerseys. Aida-senpai looked through them then gave Kana hers. "Change into those and go wait for the other teams to arrive. I'll send Kagami to you when he is done changing." With that she left Kana in the locker room. Kana was curious on what number she gotten she took the jersey. Her eyes widened at the number she seen. 7. She was nervous. Could she really fill the hole Kiyoshi Teppei left. She quickly changed into her jersey. She slipped her pants over her shorts, the white Shirt over her jersey, the jacket over the shirt. Kana walked near the entrance of the school to wait for the two teams to arrive.

A few minutes later two buses pull up and park in front of the school. They walked out and stopped near the entrance.

"Josei and Seiho, I'm assuming?" Kana smiled as the captains walked over to her.

"Are you Seirins manager? The captain of Josei asked. Kana nodded.

"I am." As Kana finished speaking someone from behind the teams someone yelled.

"Absolutely sexy! That is what I'm talking about! Now I have someone to look at and show off for!" As the person yelled the Captain of Josei looked at Kana apologetically. Then that person pushed through the crowd of players. "I'm Narumi Daisuke."

"Mizuki Kana. Nice to meet you." Kana looked at him and smiled sweetly. "Follow me please. I'll take you to the gym." Kana turned around and began walking towards the gym. When she did turn around she seen Kagami walking up to her in his jersey. However Narumi walked in front of her.

"Mizuki-kun, you have a beautiful name." Narumi said and was reaching out to grab her arm. That's when Kagami grabbed his wrist.

"Sorry Narumi, she doesn't like to be touched by random people." Kagami said and Narumi pulled his wrist from Kagamis hold.

"I see. I'm not random anymore. We introduced ourselves." He grinned he looked around for Kana who was already a few steps ahead of them.

"Well if you want to be thrown, be my guest." Kagami said and she smiled sweetly.

"Lets get to the gym." Kana said turning and continued to walk towards the gym. Kagami walked up beside her and walked with her.

"You look good in your track suit." Kana looked over at him and smiled.

"Thank you Kagami-kun." As Kana said her thanks Narumi pushed his way between the two of them. Then someone from Kanas other side wrapped a arm around her shoulder. She jumped and in quick elegant movements she grabbed the arm of the person, turned around and swept the ground with her foot, knocking the feet out from under the person. She slung the person over her shoulder and slammed him onto the ground. From all around you could hear yells and people yelling damn. Kagami walked over to Kana and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" Kana nodded and Kagami looked down at the one on the ground. "Huh? Tsugawa? Did you not hear my warning?"

"I heard it, but she seemed so calm and relaxed, her hair looks so soft and fluffy. I couldn't help myself." Kana held out her hand to help up Tsugawa. "I figured if she was going to do anything I could move out of the way. That happened before I could tell what was going on." Tsugawa took her and and she helped him up then turned to start walking once again.

Once to the gym Aida looked over at them.

"Mizuki-chan, show them to the boys locker room please." She turned to Kagami. "Kagami warm up." He nodded and walked over to begin warming up.

"Yes, senpai." Kana turned towards the two teams. "This way please." Kana lead the two teams to the locker room. Once she led them to the locker room she returned to the gym. She began warming up. Stretching her arms and legs. She even ran a few laps around the gym. After her laps she walked to her bag to get her towel and a drink from the water bottle she always keeps in her bag. Aida-senpai walks over to her.

"We are going to play one game at a time. After them we are going to go to training camp. I want you to help me cook. I'm pretty sure the boys will like it. You seem to be a really good cook, like Mitobe-kun and Kagami-kun."

"I can do that."

"Get ready. You are going to be starting." Kana nodded and turned around to see the two teams walking into the gym. She slipped off her jacket and slipped off the shirt and pants covering her jersey. Narumi and Tsugawa run up to Kana.

"I thought you said you were a manager?" They both yelled at the same time.

"I was asked if I was the manager. I said yes. No one asked if I was part of the team." Kana smiled sweetly at the two in front of her.

"This has to be a joke. Seirin has really lowered their standards by letting a girl such as yourself join." Tsugawa said and looked at Kana and crossed his arms. Kana just smiled sweetly at him.

"Thanks for your opinion, Tsugawa-kun."

"Kun? Shouldn't you address him as senpai?" Narumi said and looked between them.

"Mizuki is a second year." Kagami said and walked over to stand beside Kana. Everyone from Josei and Seiho all yelled in suprize, upon finding out Kana is a second year.

After deciding who was going to play against Seirin first, with a game of Janken. Josei is first to play Seirin. Kana was adjusting her weighted restraints. Coach blew her whistle and yelled line up. Kagami, Kuroko, Hyuga-senpai, Izuki-senpai, and Kana walked onto the court and stood in front of Josei. When Aida-senpai yelled bow everyone bowed.

Kagami walked to the center so he could be with the toss up. The basketball was tossed up and Kagami jumped up and knocked the ball over to Kana. Kana smiled at Kagami as he took a quick glance at her. The person blocking Kana clicked his tongue. Kana cocked an eyebrow. ' _Already underestimating me...'_ Kana sighed and broke past the disinterested person in front of her. Kana looked around to see that Hyuga broke past his mark. She quickly passed the ball his way. He jumped up and shot a three. Hyuga looked back at her.

"Nice pass Mizuki." She smiled at him. The game continued on. Narumi was passed the ball, Kagami quickly moved to mark him. Kana quickly broke past her disinterested mark and moved to steal the ball from behind Narumi. She knocked the ball towards Izuki who just broke past his mark while he was distracted by Kana. Izuki ran up to the hoop and shot a lay-up.

"Nice steal Mizuki-kun." Izuki said and gave her a high five as he ran past her. The basketball was passed to Narumi he quickly broke past Hyuga who had moved to block him. Izuki broke past his mark and screened Kanas mark. She moved to block Narumi. Narumi laughed.

"Don't overestimate your ability, Mizuki-kun." Narumi furrowed his brows.

"Don't underestimate me." Kana smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Her killer intemidating aura slowly started to inch its way out. Narumi made attempts to pass her from her left. Then he spins to the right to try to brake past Kana from her right. He passed her only to find Izuki blocking his path. Izuki quickly moved to knock the ball from Narumi. Narumi passed the ball to his left hand only to find it being knocked out of his hand by Kuroko. From behind him Kana giggled as Kuroko passed her the ball and moved past him quickly yet elegantly. She passed the ball to Hyuga who was at the peak of his jump to shoot a three. She passed the ball directly to his shooting hand. He shot and made it. Hyuga jogged over to Kana.

"That felt strange you passing the ball directly to my hand, but nice pass." Hyuga said and jogged past herm Kana giggled softly. From behind her she could feel angry eyes on her back. She turned to see the eyes of Josei glaring at her. She smiled sweetly and stuck out her tongue cutely. She wanted it to anger Josei to take her seriously but... it had the opposite effect. They all blushed at the look she gave them. _'Well... Damn..._ ' She thought as she just got into position to block the assult of passes her now very interested mark was trying to make to his team. He was just a little slow to notice Kuroko had moved up behind him to steal the ball.

Kuroko passed the ball to Kana who took the opportunity to run toward the basket while her mark was baffled. Kana jumped up and slammed the ball through the hoop. She hung from the hoop for a few seconds before letting herself drop to the floor. She turned to look at Josei to see their bottom jaws had dropped to the floor. She looked over to Seiho to see their bottom jaws on the floor was well. Kana looked to Kuroko and gave him a high five.

"Nice steal, Kuroko-kun!"

"Nice dunk, Mizuki-kun." Kuroko said with a soft smile. The sound of a whistle filled the gym.

"Time-out, Josei." Coach shouted. The ten players on the court walked to the side lines. Akihiko walked over to Kagami, Kuroko and Kana, and handed them their towels and water bottles.

"Thank you, Akihiko-kun." Kana and Kuroko said at the same time as they took their towel and water bottle.

"Thanks, Akihiko." Kagami said and grinned at him and took his towel and water bottle.

"You're welcome, Kuroko-senpai, Mizuki-senpai, Kagami-senpai." He smiled happily at the three. "Mizuki-senpai I'm sorry I got these from your bag without asking you first." He said and quickly bowed to Kana.

"That's alright. You were very helpful. Besides I don't have anything personal in my Seirin bag. Well just my phone. That's it." She giggled softly and smiled sweetly at him and gently ruffled his hair and walked past him to sit down. Kagami and Kuroko looked at Akihiko he was frozen from being bashful and extremely happy. Kagami and Kuroko walked past him and sat down with Kana in the middle. Hideo ran over to Akihiko and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, laughing. Masamune walked toward the two with and patted Akihiko on his shoulder. Kagami closed his eyes and sighed mentally. _'Akihiko and Masamune are after her as well? Hideo is obvious... Who does she want though...?'_ Kagami thought and took a long sideways glance at Kana. She was looking at Coach who was talking to her and Kuroko.

Coach had switched Kuroko with Hideo. Hideo walked to the court as Coach blew her whistle signaling the time out was over. He looked over to Josei and grinned.

"Now you have me to worry about! Kakatte koi*" Hideo shouted and pointed at them. **(Bring it*)** Josei glared at Hideo. Hyuga walks over to him and gives him a good smack on the back of his head. Hyuga forces Hideos head down to force him to bow.

"Don't be rude. There are senpais over there as well." As Hyuga held Hideo down by the head. Kana walked over to them.

"Honestly, Hideo-kun, don't cause any trouble. Please follow the plan as well." Kana clicked her tongue and crossed her arms. However at this point in time Kagami was baffled. _'What plan? Damn I shouldn't have been off in my own world...'_ Hideo looked at Kana as he moved out from under Hyugas hand. He walked over to Kana and stood directly in front of her. He leaned down to her, his face so close to hers. They glared at one another.

"Don't tell me you are about to tell me, that I don't belong in the spot light. Well I'll prove it to you." He growled. However Kana grinned then turned away from him and walked a few steps away from him.

"Don't disappoint me Hideo-kun." Tsugawa walked over to Aida as he watched the exchange between the two.

"Are they going to be okay? They don't seem to work well together at all." Aida looked at him sadly.

"I don't know." Tsugawa looked at Aida then walked back over to his captain.

"Captain those two will be a weak link if they are on the court. They don't seem to work well together." The Captain looked over at Hideo and Kana as they played. Only to see, Tsugawa was right. The Captain grinned and patted Tsugawa on the shoulder.

"Good job, Tsugawa-kun." Tsugawa grinned and continued to watch them. Kana passed the ball to Kagami who was over by the hoop. He was at the peak of his jump for a dunk. He jammed the ball in. With Kana and Hideo on the court kept Josei from making any points. Or so they thought. When Kana had the ball, Hideo was able to break past his mark, and ran towards the hoop. He jumped up and at the peak of his jump Kana passed the ball into his hand right before he pushed the ball through the hoop. However they still made it seem they couldn't work together. Narumi had the ball and he past Hyuga from the right. Izuki then moved to from his mark and blocked his path. Kana snuck up behind him as Izuki attempted to steal the ball from the front. Narumi bounced the ball and caught it with his other hand. Only too have it stolen by Kana. Kana slapped the ball towards Kagami, but Hideo moved into the path of the ball. He took the ball and quickly made his way to the hoop. Kana took off in a sprint and moved to block her once disinterested player on Josei. Hideo was able to successfully make his dunk. The disinterested player from Josei finally spoke to Kana. **15-0**

"Mizuki-kun, right? I'm Ichinose Arata. I must say, you are very beautiful, but incredibly annoying on the court." He leaned down face level with Kana and grinned. "Looks like I'll have to take you seriously. I hope you cry when you realize you can't beat me." He gently ran a finger across her cheek. "I'd love to see that beautiful face stained with tears." His grin grew to a broad sadist like grin. Kana stepped back moving away from his hand. That was when Kagami stepped between the two as if to protect Kana. Kagami turned to look at Kana and gently took her arm and walk away from Ichinose.

"You want me to mark him?" Kagami said and looked at Kana over his shoulder. Kana just shook her head.

"I'll be fine. Thanks anyways Kagami-kun." She flashed him a sweet smile. I won't be taken down easily. I'm just glad they will be taking me seriously." Kana giggled. Kagami chuckled and walked over to his mark.

Kana watched the players around her. Right now Hideo had the ball and he was trying to make his way past his mark. Once he figured out that he wasn't getting past him Hideo passed the ball to Kagami. Kagami quickly slapped the ball over to Kana. Ichinose quickly made sure Kana couldn't pass him. Kana looked up at Ichinose only to see he had a wild grin creeping across his face. He wasn't making eye contact with Kana. He wasn't even looking at her face. He was watching her bouncing bosom as she dribbled the ball. ' _Tch… This guy._ ' Kana took a step back and jumped up and shot the ball from where she stood at the half court line. Josei looked up and watched the ball in its high arch. Kana looked over at Kagami. He took off towards the hoop as their eyes met. As the others watched the ball they realized only seconds too late that the ball was going to miss. By that time Kagami was jumping up and pushed the ball through the hoop. **18-0**

As Kagami landed on the court floor Aida-senpai blew her whistle to signal the end of the first quarter. The players walked off the court to sit down on the bench. Kagami walked over to Kana to sit next to her. Kuroko and Akihiko walked over carrying their water bottles and towels. Kana took a big swig from her water bottle as she wiped the sweat from her brow. She looked over to Kagami and smiled.

"Thanks for your assist, Kagami-kun." He looked at Kana and nodded. A few minutes passed and Aida-senpai received a call.

"What?! You gave our spot to another team? Now you are full. Wakatta* bye." Aida shoved her phone back into her pocket. **(I understand*)** Aida walked over to stand in front of the Seirin bench. "Well looks like our beach weekend training camp is off." Aida looked over to Kana to see her take out her phone and thumb out a quick text. Aida walked over to Kana. "What are you doing, Mizuki-chan?" Kana looked up at Aida and smiled.

"Helping." Kana said and smiled as a few seconds later she received a text. She showed the text to Aida.

 _Kana: Ryo-nii! Can you do me, a favor and call Chi-chan? So we can have a beach training camp for the weekend? Please fill her in about my details…_

 _Ryoma: Done! She says whenever you and the team is ready head there. Love you my sweet! Got to get back to work now._

"You have somewhere we can have our training camp?" Aida asked. Kana nodded. After getting another place for the beach training camp. The practice games went by fast.

 _Seirin vs. Josei:_ **98-17**

 _Seirin vs. Seiho:_ **73-20**

Everyone went home and gotten stuff ready for the weekend training camp. A meeting place was set up and sent over the chat room Kana had made. Once everyone was at the meeting place. Kana lead the way to the place she was keeping secret from everyone. On the way there a bus pulled over and who stepped out was a woman with black hair and she walked over to Aida.

"Seirin couch." She waved over Aida –senpai. As the two stepped away to talk Kana looked at Kagami as he scanned the bus windows. A few heads popped out the open windows. However Kagami lit up as he seen one face appear out the window.

"Hey Taiga!" The rather cute black haired boy called. Kagami grinned.

"Tatsuya! How are you?"

"I'm great, but uhm… The guys want to know who the girl standing next to you is." Kagami looked over at Kana.

"This is our manager."

"Hello, I'm Mizuki Kana." Kana bowed. Another person spoke up as he shoved a magazine out the window opened to a certain page.

"So this is you then?" Kana took a few steps forward to see the page that was being shown. She nodded as she seen her modeling pictures. "Awesome! Can you sign this for me? I'm a fan of you!" The guy also brought out a sharpie and an actual picture of her.

"Um, sure." She took the picture and the sharpie from his hand as he leaned almost half way out the window. She signed the picture and capped the sharpie and handed the picture and sharpie back to the person. He beamed happily at Kana.

"Mizuki-chan. Come here please?" Aida-senpai called. Kana bowed to the guy she had been talking too and walked over to Aida and the other woman. "Mizuki-chan, this is Masako. She's the coach."

"Hello Mizuki-kun, could I ask you a favor. We are also having a beach training camp over the weekend, but every where we looked was full. Could you please put in a word to where ever you are going?" Masako asked and bowed her head. Kana pulled out her phone and sent a text to someone. A few seconds later she received a reply. Kana smiled.

"Chi-chan will allow you and Yosen to stay for the weekend." Kana pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down an address. "Go to this address. You won't be able to miss it." Masako bowed and thanked Kana. Masako got back onto the bus. The bus drove off. Now Seirin continued to walk towards the place Kana was leading them too only to run into two teams standing at a corner chatting and looking at their phones.

"Is that Kaijo and Shutoku?" Hyuga whispered behind Kana. They found out really quick he was right.

"OH! Kana-cchi!" Kana winced at the name. Kise ran over with two others walking behind him. "Are you looking for a place to stay while you have a beach training camp?"

"No, we have a place to go. You can follow us." Kana looked at him and smiled sweetly. Then someone walked up. Kana looked up to see a furious glare looking down at her.

"Oh Shin-chan you'll scare the poor girl." The one standing in front of Kana clicked his tongue and looked away. "Sorry, he is rather cranky. We have been walking around for quite a while. OH! I'm Takao by the way."

"These guys need a place as well." Kise said and sighed. Kana sighed as well and pulled out her phone once more and sent a text.

"Follow me then. I'm Mizuki Kana by the way." Kana began walking. The three teams followed behind her. Kagami walked beside her.

"Are you going to be able to put up everyone to where you are taking us? " Kana nodded.

After a while they walk up a rather large and long uphill driveway. Once close to the top they saw a very large mansion. Once to the end of the driveway one person stood waiting. The woman lit up as she seen Kana.

"KANA-SAMA!" The woman before everyone started to tear up!

"CHI-CHAN!" Kana ran over and threw her arms around the woman.

"It's been so long Kana-sama. You are looking well. Looking happy! A healthy meal is being prepared. Ryoma-sama said there was a big eater in your team. So we are making a lot. Please, please everyone inside." Kana nodded and began walking past Chi-chan. Chi-chan followed after Kana. Once everyone was inside there was to long lines of maids and butlers.

"Okaeri, Kana-sama!" The two lines of maids and butlers said in unison. Kana bowed.

"Tadaima" Kana smiled happily. "Everyone place your bags over there with the Yosen bags. We will figure out who goes where after our meal." Kana said in a voice where everyone could hear. They had done as they were told. "Show them to the dining room please." A butler walked up and bowed to the group behind Kana. The group followed after the butler.

 **Kanas POV**

"Chi-chan…" I said softly as she stood next to me. "Ryoma filled you in on my situation, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am. May I take your bags to your chamber?" Chi-chan said and slowly pulled my bags from my shoulder. I nodded and smiled happily at her. "Please go eat my lady." Chi-chan returned a happy smile. I headed towards the dining room to only be bombarded by people and questions.

"Mizuki-chan, are you rich or royalty?" Aida-senpai asked.

"Mizuki-senpai, can I stay here forever?" Akihiko said astonished. There were a lot of other questions like if I would marry someone, there were more questions but I couldn't make out all of them. Everyone was talking at once. I could only pick out a few voices. The ones that were next to me.

"Mizuki, probably wants to sit down and rest. Move aside so she can sit down!" Kagami yelled and everyone went quiet and went to sit down. Although he had the face of wanting to bombard me with questions as well.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun." I smiled sweetly and walked over to a table and sat down. There was several round and rectangular tables throughout the very large dining room. Once everyone took a seat, large platters of food were brought out and set on the tables. Before anyone could dig in Chi-chan walked into the dining room.

"Before you dig in. I would like to make an announcement. The rooms all have a bed in them… Naturally. However there are also several futons stored in the rooms as well. You are free to roam the house. However there are rooms boys will not enter. The hot spring for the ladies, and the room that will house the ladies. Vise versa. The last room you will not enter is Kana-samas room. Unless you have her permission." Chi-chan paused for a second to look around the dining room. "After you finished your meal we will give a tour to all who wants one. Each room has a bathroom of its own. There will be three or four to a room. Just in case another team needs a place for the weekend. Enjoy your meal." With that Chi-chan walked over to my side. Everyone began eating.

"Chi-chan, let me introduce you to these here at the table with me. Here is Kagami-kun. Next to him is Kuroko-kun. Next to him is Kise-kun. Takao-kun. Midorima-kun. Here is Aida-senpai. The coach." Chi-chan nodded.

"Nice to meet you all. I am Chizuri. Feel free to call me Chi-chan." She looked at me and smiled. "My lady please eat." She bowed and walked away towards the kitchen. As everyone ate, I had slipped away after I had gotten full. I walked up to my room and changed clothes put on a bikini under a tank top and short shorts. I walk out to the back yard from the back door. I head down stairs that lead to a beach below. Taking in a deep breath of the beach air. There was still a little light in the sky from the setting sun. I took off my shoes and left them near the bottom step off to the side. So no one would trip over them if they descended the stairs. I began jogging near the line that was drawn from the waves that slowly and gently stretched for my bare feet.

 **Mean while with Kagami and the others.**

Chi-chan had walked over to the table to looked check on everyone.

"Hello." She smiled softly, and then noticed Kana-sama was no longer at the table. "Where is Kana-sama?" As Chi-chan asked Kagami, Kuroko, Kise, Takao, Midorima and Aida looked at the empty seat to only now notice Kana was no longer there.

"I'm sorry we were so busy eating we didn't see her leave." Aida said and smiled sadly. Kagami stood up from his chair and looked around the room to make sure Kana wasn't in the dining room.

"Finished eating Kagami-kun? Would you like to take your bags to a room?" Kagami nodded and walked away from the table to the large gekan to retrieve his bags. "Please follow me. I'll show you where you will be staying. I am aware of the situation." Chi-chan leads Kagami up stairs and to a single door a few feet away from a large set of double doors.

"Is this where I'll be staying?" Kagami asked as he set his bags down on the bed.

"Yes. This door right here leads to Kana-samas room. The door over here is the bathroom for this room. It's a smaller room than all the others. However you'll be able to help Kana-sama if she needs it."

"Do you know about her nightmares and how she came to have them?"

"I do. She stayed here with her grandparents most the time till they passed away. I only wish her parents treated her better."

"I know her father forced himself on her. I heard that from Ryoma. What did her mother do to her?" Kagami asked and tightly clutched his pants leg as he sat down on the bed.

"Well, she left her in her crib to die… Until Ryoma-sama noticed what she was trying to do and he started taking care of her. They wanted to throw her into an orphanage, but Ryoma-sama was old enough to move out and he got full custody of her and took her with him." Chi-chan smiled softly. "If you want to hear any more of her past you should ask her. I'll have the other maids and butlers look for Kana-sama." She bowed and left the room leaving Kagami to his thoughts. He stood up and walked over to the window that shown the view of the beach behind the house. The night view was beautiful. He turned away from the window and walked out of the room to go see if someone seen Kana.

 **Mean while with Kana**

 **Kanas POV (cont)**

After several laps up and down the beach. I sit down on the warm sand near the stairs I descended. I look up at the moon as it slowly ascends the night sky. Sighing softly as I reminisce over the memories with my grandparents. Closing my eyes I softly la Moonlight Sonata as I can see my grandmother sitting at her piano gracefully playing the piece. Suddenly I feel someone sit down by me. I quickly look over to see another member of the Generation of Miracles. As I quickly looked at him my bangs cover my right eye, which was my blue eye. Two purple eyes look back at me.

"Ah, don't stop. You sounded great." His voice was gentle and somewhat emotionless. A bright blush burns across my cheeks. ' _Someone else heard me singing… Well I guess I'll have to get used to it, if I want to be an idol._ ' I look away from the purple eyes and look at the moons shimmering reflection on the water. "I'm Murasakibara Atsushi."

"I'm Mizuki Kana… I'm embarrassed you heard me." I run my fingers through the sand and find a good skipping rock tossed it onto the surface. It skipped seven times.

"Oh seven times." Murasakibara picked up a good skipping rock he found as well and tossed it. His rock skipped fifteen times. I giggled softly.

"I have never been very good at skipping rocks. That seven was the most I have skipped in my life." I rub the back of my neck sheepishly. "Anyways Murasakibara-kun, what are you doing out here?" I look over at him as I move my bangs from my right eye. His eyes slightly widened.

"Whoa, two different colored eyes. Utsukushii*." He said smiling as he looking into my eyes. **(Beautiful, lovely*)** I blushed brightly from his rubs the back of his head. "As for why I'm here, I got lost. Then I heard you singing. I wanted to be closer so I could hear you better." I giggled softly and stood up, and dusted the sand from my bottom. I walked over to the stairs and dusted the sand from my feet and slipped my shoes on. Murasakibara followed behind me. I gently took his hand and led him up the stairs and back to the mansion.

"Where was it you wanted to go Murasakibara-kun?" I looked at him over my shoulder.

"Oh, the kitchen." I nodded my head and turned my head to look forward again. We walked into the mansion through the front door. The back door was locked. Once through the front door I let go of his hand as I seen a few of Yosen in the gekan getting their bags I suppose. The few looked up and went wide eyed to see Murasakibara and I together. One of them called for the captain of Yosen.

"Captain Himuro! Murasakibara is here!" After the guy finished his sentence the guy that was talking to Kagami earlier walked into the room. Someone else spoke up the person I signed the magazine for.

"He was with Mizuki-chan too. I'm burning with jealousy!" He ran over to Murasakibara and started asking questions. "Where did you two go? Did you make a move on her? What did the two-" He was interrupted by Murasakibara and his irritated groan.

"Urusai*!" Murasakibara said and walked away from him to stand in front of me. **(Shut up*)** "I was lost and she helped me get back." I nodded and smiled sweetly at Murasakibara. I waved over to a maid that was passing

"Show him to the kitchen; help him find what he is looking for. If you don't have what he wants please send someone to the store to get it." I said and bowed my head to the maid.

"Yes, Kana-sama. Oh my lady, please go find Chi-chan. She was looking for you." She smiled happily and bowed her head to me and led Murasakibara to the kitchen. I walked to the dining room door and scanned the room in search for Chi-chan. Not there. Before I could take a step to head to my room a hand touches my shoulder. I turn to see Himuro smiling at me.

"Thank you for showing him the way back. He has no sense of direction. Mizuki-kun, I believe Taiga was looking for you as well. He and the maid were asking around for you."

"Oh, you're welcome. I see. Thank you. If you see them, tell them I went to my room." I moved away from him and turned to face him just to bow. After my bow I turned on my heel and went up the stairs to head to my room. Once to my room I get my pajamas, which consist of a tank top, short shorts and my undergarments, and then went to take a bath.

After my bath I'm sitting on my bed drying my hair with a towel. That's when I hear a knock on my bedroom door. I stand up and walk to the door and open it to see Chi-chan, Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun, Aida-senpai, Kise-kun and even Midorima-kun and Takao-kun.

"Oh my, you all were looking for me?" I bowed low. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have left the mansion without telling anyone." I raise my head to see Kagami-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun and Takao-kun, looking at me with wide eyes and slightly blushing.

"Where did you go, my Lady?" Chi-chan asked and crossed her arms with a stern expression. I cringed at the expression she was giving me. I remember it all too well. She used to give me that look right be for a good old fashioned scolding.

"I went to the beach to jog." There was no way I was going to mention me remembering my grandparents. It's a sore subject for Chi-chan. They were basically her parents. They took her in and raised her. Chi-chan insisted she would be their maid, mine as well. She found out she couldn't have children, so she helped my grandparents raise me as if I was hers.

"I see. Have you paid your respects?" When she asked I looked over at a small shrine like area with my grandparents' pictures handing up on the wall above it.

"Not yet. I took a bath before I did. I didn't want to be dirty and sweaty." I smiled sadly. I moved out of the door way and motioned everyone inside my room. I walked over to the shrine and lit a candle, my grandparents' favorite scent lavender. Sitting on my knees and placing my palms together I began to pay my respects. As I'm paying my respects I feel them sit down around me. They paid their respects as well. It made me so happy I almost started to cry.

Afterwards everyone left but Chi-chan and Kagami-kun. Chi-chan smiled sweetly at me and left the room after a bow. I looked over at Kagami-kun. He noticed my gaze and walked over to me with a gentle smile.

"You okay?" He asked in such a gentle voice. A voice so gentle it made my heart race. All I could do was nod. "Tatsuya said you helped Murasakibara find his way back to the mansion. He wanted me to thank you again."

"I'm okay." I said and looked up at him. "After my jog I sat down for a rest. I looked at the night sky. I'm rather embarrassed he heard me singing though."

"He heard you singing? What were you singing?"

"Well the moon reflecting on the water made me think of the times my grandmother would play the piano. He happened to hear me la the song." I looked down feeling rather nervous.

"What song?"

"Moonlight Sonata."

"Can you play the piano?" I nodded to his question. "Would you play the piano for me?" His voice was gentle once again. He gently caressed my cheek and slowly tucked the locks of my bangs behind my ear. I gently took his other hand and lead him out my room, down the stairs to the ballroom that was across from the dining room. I slowly let go of his hand as I walked over to the piano. I slowly run my fingers across its surface. I sat down on the cushioned piano bench. I looked over at Kagami; he was leaning against the wall next to the piano. Looking at me with such a gentle loving expression. I look down as I feel a blush slowly force its way to the surface.

Gently placing my fingers against the cool surface of the keys. Slowly I take a deep breath as I feel nervousness begin to push its way up from the pit of my stomach. I steal a glance at Kagami only to see him right next to the piano looking at me with that same gentle loving expression. I quickly look back at the piano keys and slowly began playing Moonlight Sonata. Before I knew it I had an audience. Among them were; Chi-chan, standing in tears. Himuro and Murasakibara leaning against the wall. Himuro had his eyes closed listening to the melody. Murasakibara had his eyes on me as he was eating his usual junk foods.

After I finished the song, my hands slide from the keys to my lap. That's when I felt someone crash into me and hold me tight. Looking over my shoulder I see Chi-chan.

"Kana-sama you played the piano! I'm so happy." Chi-chan said and hid her face with my shoulder. I gently pat her head smiling happily. I look up at Kagami; he is smiling at me. Chi-chan slowly releases me and wipes her tears away. "My lady, you should be heading to bed now. You have an early day tomorrow." She smiled and bowed to me as I stood up and walked past her. I look at Murasakibara and smile sweetly at him. Once to the door way I turn to everyone and bow.

"Goodnight everyone. I hope everyone sleeps well. If you need anything please don't hesitate to pull the cord in your room." I smile at everyone then leave with Kagami following me. Once up the stairs, Kagami walks into his room. I'm guessing to change into his night clothes. Since I was already in mine I walked to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. When I walked back into my room Kagami was sitting on my bed. I'm still not used to this, having a guy sleep in the same bed as me. However it helps Kagami get more sleep. So I allow it. I walked over to the bed and pulled the blankets back and crawled into bed. Kagami did the same.

"So I was wondering. Why didn't you come to stay here when your parents went to stay at your house?" He said as he lay down and pulled the blanket over the both of us.

"Well Ryoma wanted me to stay with him. He didn't want me to be somewhere without him. He didn't want me to be here alone. This was a painful place for me ever since my grandparents died." I looked at him with a sad painful expression almost as if I was about to cry. His eyes widen as he seen my expression. He scoots closer to me and wraps his arms around me and pulls me close.

"It must be hard for you to be here. I'm here for you though. If you feel sad don't be afraid to pull me aside. I'll hug you till you feel better." As Kagami said that a bright blush found its way to the surface, however I couldn't see it. My head was against his chest. The things he said and the way he spoke made me blush as well. I wrap an arm around him.

"Thank you Kagami-kun. Is it okay if we stay like this for a while?" He wrapped his arms tighter around my small form. He didn't say a word. I felt the emotions I have been holding back ever since I have arrived at the mansion. My eyes begin to burn with tears. I bite the inside of my lip to keep myself from making any crying noises. I tightly clutch the fabric of his shirt in my hands as I shed silent tears. Before Kagami and I knew it we both drifted off to sleep holding each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**Murasakibaras POV**

 **Earlier that day**

Coach said we were going to have a weekend training camp till the break comes. It happens to turn out so are all the other school. Everywhere we have gone has been full. Coach Masako has been quite irritated. I was sitting next to Muro-chin in the isle chair. He was next to the window. He was looking out the window.

"Oh it's Seirin." As Muro-chin said that Coach told the bus driver to pull over so she could get out. She got out and began to talk to the Seirin coach. The bus started to buzz with excitement over some girl that they seen.

"Himuro who is that girl standing next to your friend over there?" Someone in front of Muro-chin and I asked as he turned around to look at him. "Looks like everyone else is dying to know as well." Muro-chin looked around the bus.

"I guess so." He opened the window and poked his head out the window. "Hey Taiga!" Kagami and the girl looked over. The guy in front of us looked back at Muro-chin again seeming rather excited.

"She looks like that girl, I have been telling you about. Mizuki Kana." I sat up a little bit too look out the window, as I had my interest piqued.

"Tatsuya! How are you?"

"I'm great, but uhm… The guys want to know who the girl standing next to you is." Kagami looked over at the girl.

"This is our manager."

"Hello, I'm Mizuki Kana." She bowed. As she bowed the guy in front of Muro-chin gotten really excited. Muro-chin looked at him and whispered to him.

"Minako-kun settle down." Minako didn't hear him he opened his window and shoved a magazine out the window to show the Mizuki.

"So this is you then?" Mizuki took a few steps forward to see the page that was being shown. She nodded as she seen her modeling pictures. "Awesome! Can you sign this for me? I'm a fan of you!" Minako brought out a sharpie and an actual picture of her from his athletic bag.

"Um, sure." She took the picture and the sharpie from his hand as he leaned almost half way out the window. She signed the picture and capped the sharpie and handed the picture and sharpie back to the person. He beamed happily at Mizuki.

"Mizuki-chan. Come here please?" The Seirin coach called her over. She looked at us one last time and bowed. She turned and walked over to the two coaches. Minako turned around and looked at Muro-chin.

"Look at this! I got her signature! She is so hot in this picture too! I'm in love! In love I tell you!" He showed Muro-chin and I the picture. She was standing with one knee slightly bent with her hand up moving her hair. Her heterochromatic eyes gazing gently to the side. _'She's beautiful…'_ I thought as I looked at the picture in front of me. Minako pulled the picture away and showed the magazine. "Look at this! She's modeled with Kise Ryouta. I so hope I get to meet her again!" He turned around to face the front of the bus as he heard Coach get on to the bus again.

"Coach, were you able to find a place to go?" Muro-chin asked. Coach nodded.

"Mizuki-kun gave me the address. They are going to the same place as well." She pulled out her phone and began to look up the address. I look at Minako he was excited to hear the news of going to the same place as Seirin. Several minutes later we pull up to a large mansion. Everyone was stunned.

"C-Coach this the place?" Minako asked as he gaped at the sight outside the bus. She looked back and nodded. Everyone got their bags and got off the bus. Once everyone had gotten out a woman in a maid dress, that went to her knees, walked over.

"Hello, you must be team Yosen. I am Chizuri the head maid. Please call me Chi-chan. My lady sent word that you would be arriving. Please come inside and set your bags down. My lady will be arriving with two other teams shortly." She bowed and turned around and opened the door so everyone could come in. We set our bags down and went into the door she beckoned us to go into. "A meal is being made please sit down anywhere." Chi-chan and walked to another room I guessed it was the kitchen.

Several minutes later she hurried out of the kitchen out of the dining room and towards the direction we had come from. I stayed by the dining room door. A few minutes later I hear voices. It sounded like that girl from earlier. Mizuki Kana. She asked a butler to show the others to the dining room. I walked out of the dining room to look into the room across the hall. Then I hear the maid and Mizuki talking.

"Chi-chan, Ryoma filled you in on my situation, yes?" Mizuki said and looked at the head maid. The maid nodded and whispered something back to her only I couldn't hear. She walked away from Mizuki carrying her bags and went up stairs. After looking around the room I was in. I had seen a piano and other instruments. Even a guitar, bass guitar, drums and a mic.

The smell of food hits my nose like a ton of bricks. I walk back to the dining room to see them bringing out large platters of food. I walk over to Muro-chin and sit down next to him. He was sitting with Minako. The rest of the team was scattered throughout the room socializing with the other teams. As I was eating I happened to notice Mizuki get up and leave the room. _'Eh, she finished eating already?'_ From the corner of my eye I watched her head toward the direction the stairs were. After she was out of sight I focused back on eating.

"Awe! Mizuki-chan isn't over there anymore." Minako said as he looked down at his plate disappointingly. "I wonder where she went, I'd love to talk to her and get to know her. I wonder if I can get her to fall in love with me." Minako chuckled softly blushing slightly.

"I don't know. You'll have to talk to her and find out." Muro-chin chuckled at Minako. Feeling the need for something to drink I excuse myself to find the kitchen. I walk out the dining room only to catch a glimpse of that girls silhouette rounding the corner. _'I wonder where she is off too… Hopefully to the kitchen…'_ I decided to try to follow her. She walked right through the kitchen whilst all the maids and butlers where working without them noticing her. _'Does this girl have misdirection too?'_ However I stopped to ask a maid for something to drink. The maid led me over to the fridge, she opened it to show me the different kinds of drinks they had. One caught my eye. Pokka Cookies and Cream milk drink. I pointed to it. She smiled and handed it to me. I shook the can and opened it and drank the sweet flavor.

After finishing the drink I look over to the door that girl went out of. I walked out the door and noticed a recycle bin next to the door; I threw the can in it. Looking up at the view before me. The moon high in the sky. The ocean shimming in the moonlight below. I notice stairs that lead down to the beach. Once to the stairs I hear a soft singing voice la a pretty melody. I slowly walk down the stairs being careful not to miss a step and fall. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I slowly made my way to where she was. I could hear her voice perfectly. I sit down next to her only to startle her. She quickly looked at me her bangs covered her right eye.

"Ah, don't stop. You sounded great." A bright blush lights up her cheeks. She turns away to look at the water. "I'm Murasakibara Atsushi."

"I'm Mizuki Kana… I'm embarrassed you heard me." She picked up a good skipping rock out of the sand and tossed it onto the surface. It skipped seven times.

"Oh seven times." I feel around the warm sand till I find a good skipping rock as well and tossed it. My rock skipped fifteen times. She giggled softly.

"I have never been very good at skipping rocks. That seven was the most I have skipped in my life." She rubs the back of her neck sheepishly. "Anyways Murasakibara-kun, what are you doing out here?" She looks over at me as she move my bangs from my right eye. My eyes slightly widened.

"Whoa, two different colored eyes. Utsukushii*." I said smiling as he looking into her eyes. **(Beautiful, lovely*)** _'I could look in those eyes_ forever _.'_ I rub the back of my head. "As for why I'm here, I got lost. Then I heard you singing. I wanted to be closer so I could hear you better." She giggled softly and stood up, and dusted the sand from her bottom. She walked over to the stairs and dusted the sand from her feet and slipped my shoes on. I followed behind her. She gently took my hand and led me up the stairs and back to the mansion.

"Where was it you wanted to go Murasakibara-kun?" She looked at me over her shoulder.

"Oh, the kitchen." She nodded her head and turned her head to look forward again. However this felt very familiar to me. Why? I don't know.

We had to walk around to the front of the mansion because the back door was lock, no one was in the kitchen. Her hand was so small in my hand. It felt as if I could crush her hand with one squeeze. I looked down at her, and watched her long dark purple hair flutter and dance as she walked. The wind blew and a lock of her hair danced across my arm. Her hair was soft as silk. With my other hand I slowly went to touch her hair but stopped as I felt her hand leave my other hand. Both my hands dropped to my sides. When I look up I see Mina-chin standing and talking to others by the bags we set down when we arrived.

"Captain Himuro! Murasakibara is here!" Another player for Yosen said, and after finished his sentence Muro-chin walked into the room.

"He was with Mizuki-chan too. I'm burning with jealousy!" Mina-chin said and ran over to me and started asking questions. "Where did you two go? Did you make a move on her? What did the two-" He was interrupted by my irritated groan.

"Urusai*!" I said and walked away from him to stand in front of her. **(Shut up*)** "I was lost and she helped me get back." She nodded and smiled sweetly at me. I had to look away from that smile, a blush was threatening to surface. She waved over to a maid that was passing

"Show him to the kitchen; help him find what he is looking for. If you don't have what he wants please send someone to the store to get it." She said and bowed her head to the maid.

"Yes, Kana-sama. Oh my lady, please go find Chi-chan. She was looking for you." She smiled happily and bowed her head to that girl and led me to the kitchen.

"What is it you would like?" The maid asked as we reached the kitchen. She walked over to the fridge and opened the freezer. I walked over to look into the freezer to see a box of GARI GARI KUN ice cream bars along with sever other flavors and ice cream. I grabbed a box of the white soda flavor and walk out of the kitchen to the dining room to sit down and eat the ice cream.

After a while Muro-chin finds me as I'm eating my last ice cream bar. He looks at me as if he was about to say something only to be cut off by the sound of a piano. The melody sounded like the one the girl was singing earlier. A maid walks over and brings me more junk food. This time it was a bag of Super Big*. **(A brand of chips in Japan, by Calbee*)** I stuff the trash in the box and hand it to her. She bows and walks away to throw it in the trash. Muro-chin and I walk to the room where the piano is, to see that girl playing the piano. Gami-chin* was standing next to the piano looking at Kana-chin. **(Murasakibaras nickname for Kagami.*)** As she played the piano I started to eat my chips and watched her.

After she stops playing the piano the head maid runs over and throws her arms around Kana-chin. I couldn't hear what was being said. All I could tell the head maid was very happy. Kana-chin had stood up after the head maid let go of her and walked out the room wiping away tears. I look over to Kana-chin who is looking at me. Once our eyes meet she smiles sweetly. I look down into my chip bag to force back a blush. She tells everyone good night and leaves the room with Gami-chin following her. I look over at Muro-chin as he watches Gami-chin follow her. Muro-chin wears a curious expression as he walks back to where the bags are. He picks up his bag, I follow him and find my bag and pick it put.

"Oh are you going to find a room to stay in?" Mina-chin asked as he walked over. "I'm the only one in the room I picked out. There's a great view of the beach."

"Please show us, Minako-kun" Muro-chin said and smiled at him. Mina-chin nodded and led us to the room he picked out.

Once to the room I walked in and walked over to the bed and looked at it. _'Looks comfy…'_ I push a hand down on the bed and smiled slightly then plopped down face first on the bed.

"Looks like Murasakibara-kun calls the bed." Mina-chin chuckled. "I already took a bath; one of you can take one now." Muro-chin and I nodded.

"I think Atsushi should take one first, since he was outside." Muro-chin said. I slowly got myself up and walked to the bathroom after getting my pajamas. I walked into the bathroom. The bathroom looked like a super fancy hotel bathroom. _'I wonder if all the bathrooms are like this…'_ No longer thinking of it I strip out of my clothes and walk over to the shower and turn the water on. Unlike at my house the shower head was high. I didn't bump my head against it.

After showering, drying off and getting dressed. I walk out of the bathroom to grab my tooth brush and tooth paste and return to the bathroom so I could brush my teeth. Once done I walk back into the room Muro-chin was getting stuff together so he could bathe as well. Mina-chin was setting up the futons. I sit on the bed and dry my hair a bit more. Mina-chin walks over and sits down.

"So what did you and Mizuki-chan do earlier?" He looked at me with eyes glowing with curiosity.

"I heard her sing. We skipped rocks and talked. Then we walked back here." I groaned irritably. "If you want to hang out with her so bad why don't you try to tomorrow, while everyone is warming up?" His eyes sparkled with excitement. He didn't say another word he walked over to the futon he was going to use and lay down. That's when Muro-chin walked out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel.

"You look so excited Minako-kun. Why is it?" Muro-chin asked.

"Well I'm going to hang out with Mizuki-chan while we all warm up tomorrow."

"Don't get your hopes to high for one on one time with her. There are others thinking just like you. So someone is bound to be with her." As Muro-chin said that, Mina-chin slowly started to look depressed. I shrugged my shoulders and scooted up on the bed so I could lay down. Muro-chin walked over to the wall to turn the lights out then walked to the empty futon to lay down. Not much time had passed till I drifted off to sleep. Having a pleasant dream.

* * *

I was heading back to class when I noticed I was lost. I looked forward then backwards, to see if I could realize where I was. There was no recess today. It was pouring rain. The hallway seemed darker than usual. I felt my eyes burn as if I was about to cry. I felt a small hand wrap around mine. I look up to see a girl with dark purple hair and two different colored eyes. She looked at me sadly.

"Daijobu desu ka?*" The girl asked. Her voice was gentle and cute, yet it sounded so mature. **(Are you okay?*)** Her eyes were red and swollen, as if she was crying as well. I wonder what made her cry. Her small hand slightly tightened around mine.

"I'm lost… I can't find my classroom." I looked down and wiped the tears away that were threatening to fall.

"What is your class?"

"3-B" I looked up at that girl and she smiled at me.

"That's my class. We can go together." She continued to hold on to my hand as she led me to the classroom. She looked at me over her shoulder and smiled. "I'm Mizuki Kana. What's your name?" I slightly tightened my grip around her hand.

"Murasakibara Atsushi." She looked forward and giggled.

"That's a cool name. Murasakibara." She stopped in front of our class room door and slowly opened it. She let go of my hand and walked to the row of desks by the window. Her desk was in the very back. My desk was right here by the door. She seemed so lonely in the back. I felt lonely too. Our eyes met and she smiled cutely. I moved to sit down in my chair as I blushed. From that day on she always magically appeared whenever I got lost. After the school year ended I never saw her again. Some said she died. Other said she is now going to a private school. There were a few that said she was in an accident and was hospitalized.

* * *

"Murasakibara Atsushi." My eyes opened to see Muro-chin standing next to the bed. "Sorry to wake you it's time to get up. Everyone is getting ready to go to the dining room for breakfast." Muro-chin said and smiled at me apologetically. I slowly sat up and groaned. I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face, walked back to the room to change into a t-shirt and basketball shorts. I slipped on my socks and shoes and walked out the door. I see Kana-chin and Gami-chin walking down the hallway towards the stairs. Kana-chin was wearing short shorts and a tank top. Her long hair was up in a ponytail. Gami-chin was wearing a white t-shirt and light gray basketball shorts.

Shoving my hands in my pockets I walk to the stairs also. That's when it hit me, Kana-chin and the little Kana-chin from my past where the same person. She had grown into quite the lady. She's still short though. I was taller than her in the past although not by much. She looked over to me as we met at the stairs. She bowed.

"Good morning Murasakibara-kun." When she raised her head she smiled cutely at me.

"Morning" I said and turned to walk down the stairs to force the blush back. So I acted coldly towards her. Behind me I could hear Gami-chin yawn and Kana-chin giggle. That fact about her didn't change either. She still is so cute, and she still has that same cute smile as back then. I wondered when she would realize who I was if she hasn't already.

"You are not much of a morning person are you Kagami-kun?"

"No not really." He chuckled.

I walked into the dining room with Kana-chin and Gami-chin behind me. They walked over to an empty round table and sat down beside each other. I felt a hand grab on to my arm I look over to see Kise-chin.

"Lets go sit over there too." Even without me rejecting his proposal he pulled me over. Kuro-chin was sitting next to Gami-chin. Kise-chin sat down next to Kuro-chin. I sat next to Kise-chin. Mido-chin sat down next to me. Taka-chin* sat next to Mido-chin. **(Takaos nickname*)** The final seat was taken by Mina-chin. He was sitting next to Kana-chin. Mina-chin seemed very happy. A healthy breakfast was brought out on large platters. I watched as everyone pulled what they wanted off the platter onto their plates. Kana-chin and Kuro-chin were the light eaters of the table. Kana-chin was more of a light eater than Kuro-chin.

Everyone began eating. Kana-chin looked over at Gami-chin and he was eating and giggled softly. I could see why. One of his cheeks was full of food he almost looked like a chipmunk. Kise-chin pulled out his phone and started to take pictures of everyone at the table. After a few minutes Kana-chin and Kuro-chin stand up.

"Okay I'm done I'm going to outside in the back to stretch." Kana-chin and Kuro-chin said at the same time. Everyone at the table started to laugh at how synchronized they were.

"I'll be out there soon." Gami-chin and Kise-chin said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. As Kana-chin led Kuro-chin out to the backyard a maid walked over and picked up their plates and chopsticks and took them away. One by one they started to leave. Mina-chin, Taka-chin and Kise-chin get up and head to the backyard as well. Soon Mido-chin got up and went to the backyard. Gami-chin and I got up at the same time and walked to the backyard as well. Gami-chin and I looked around as we walked outside. There were others stretching. Kana-chin, Kuro-chin, Mina-chin, Taka-chin were helping others stretch. Kana-chin finished with helping Kise-chin stretch. He stood up and smiled at her. They looked over and smiled.

"Kagami-cchi, I'll help you stretch!" Kise-chin walked over and pulled him over to sit down in the grass. Kana-chin walked over and looked up at me.

"Would you like for me to help you stretch?" She smiled sweetly at me and took me by the hand and led me to a nice soft patch of grass as I nodded. I sat down with my legs in a V. "Tell me when to stop pushing you down." She said and I nodded. She slowly began to push me down to help me stretch.

"Okay." I said softly and she held me in the position I was in. "Kana-chin do you remember me?"

"Well you are quite famous since you are part of the Generation of Miracles."

"We went to the same elementary school. We had class 3-B together. You often helped me when I got lost."

"Oh! Yeah. I remember now." She giggled. "Geez you got huge. Good to see how great you are doing." As we talked she continued to help me stretch. _'You are even more beautiful Kana-chin.'_ As she finished helping me she helped me stand up. I was stretching my arms when someone walked over to Kana-chin.

"Mizuki-kun you aren't wearing your restraints?"

"Izuki-senpai please don't call them that..." Kana-chin looked at him and sighed softly. "I don't want to get any weird sun tan." He looked at her and chuckled.

"You'd be Taigarriffic!*" The Seirin coach walked over and slapped Izuki on the back of the head. **(A lame using Kagamis first name.*)** "Hyugatta* be kidding me. That hurt." Kana-chin and the Seirin coach shook their heads. **(Another lame pun using Hyuga this time.*)**

"Let's go Ka...er Mizuki. We are going to go down to the beach." Gami-chin said and beckoned her over. She looked at me.

"Let's go Murasakibara-kun." She smiled and walked over to Gami-chin. I followed behind her. Once to down on the beach Kana-chin took off her shoes and socks.

"Ka...er Mizuki is it safe to run barefoot." Gami-chin asked. She nodded happily.

"I don't like getting sand in my shoes." She giggled sheepishly. I sat down and took off my shoes and socks as well. She looked at me and smiled happily. I looked away to hide the blush that slipped to the surface. Gami-chin took off his as well. Mina-chin walked over to us.

"Mizuki-chan I thought you were the manager. Why are you warming up and running as well?"

"I am the manager. I just think its fair I warm up and run with them." Gami-chin plopped a hand down on her head.

"She motivates us." Gami-chin said and walked away to the other Seirin members. Kana-chin followed. I followed her. Mina-chin followed me. The coaches walked up together.

"Okay I want 20 laps up and down the beach. You will start there." The Seirin coach said and she pointed to the closest end of the beach. She then turned towards Kana-chin and gave her a quick look up and down her body. "Mizuki-chan you do 50 laps." Mina-chin walked up with a horrified expression. He wasn't the only one Kise-chin, Taka-chin, and a few others from Kaijo and Shutoku all had horrified expressions. However everyone from Seirin laughed.

"No need to worry about her, she's capable." Gami-chin said and walked to the closest end of the beach. Kana-chin followed him, along with the other Seirin team members. Everyone else including myself went to get ready for the 20 laps. The Seirin coach blew her whistle and everyone took off at their own pace to finish their laps.

Looking ahead to see Kise-chin, Mido-chin, and Taka-chin all jogging together. Muro-chin and Mina-chin jogging a head of me. I speed up a little bit to catch up to them.

"I wonder where Mizuki-chan is in the pack." Mina-chin asked as he looked around. 'She is so small it will probably be hard to find her.'

"She is probably jogging with Kuroko-kun and Taiga." Muro-chin said and looked over at Mina-chin.

"I think I'll go find her." Mina-chin grinned as he started to jog a bit faster.

 **Meanwhile with Kise, Takao and Midorima**

"Hey, Kise-kun how did you meet Mizuki-chan?" Takao asked as he looked over at Kise.

"Well, Kana-cchi is an idol, she is also apart of my agency. I met her when I was doing a shoot. She took to modeling like a pro. I was rather suprized. She's in a few magazines. She mostly appears in Wonderful and the fashion magazine I'm always in." Kise grinned from ear to ear.

"I had no idea. I'll have to start keeping tabs on the magazines. Has she done anything sexy?"

"Takao, don't ask something like that!" Midorima grumbled.

"Yes! She has! I'll have to show you my magazine at the mansion!" A voice behind them shouted happily. They turned to see Minako.

"Who are you?" Kise asked.

"I'm Minako Hyousuke. I'm Mizuki-chans number one fan! I'll make her fall in love with me one of these days. Just wait my love I'm coming for you!" He flashed a peace sign and started to jog faster to find Kana. Kise, Takao and Midorima looked at one another with confused expressions on their faces.

 **Meanwhile with Kana, Kagami and Kuroko**

Kana felt strange her body began to shiver. She wrapped her arms around herself. Kagami looked at her.

"What's wrong Kana?"

"I just had this creepy chill." She looked around her to see what was going on. Since Kana had 50 laps she started out at a pace where Kagami and Kuroko could keep up. They were still in front of the pack. And lapped everyone a few times. Once they reached the furthest edge of the beach Kana slowly started to increase her jogging speed. "I'm going to start going at my own pace Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun." She flashed them both a smile and began jogging at a quicker pace. She pulled headphones out of her short shorts pocket and put them in her ears. She pulled out her phone and started to play music. That's when Minako come jogging up.

"Man, I'm worn out from trying to find her." Minako groaned. "What were the three of you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Kuroko asked. As Kuroko asked Minako almost fell. More people didn't know who he was.

"I'm Minako Hyousuke! Mizuki-chans number one fan and soon to be lover! Once I make her fall for me of course." Minako was a silver haired bishounen with silver-ish blue eyes and a good build and around 183cm.

"Huh? Seriously?" Kagami growled.

"Yes! Do either of you know if she likes someone or is she has a boyfriend?" Minako looked between Kagami and Kuroko.

"No she doesn't have a boyfriend." Kuroko said.

"You know what her type is?" Minako asked happily.

"Her type? She said someone who could put up with her four brothers. That's all she said." Kagami said and smirked at Minako.

"Someone who could put up with her brothers huh? I can so do that!" Minako said. Kagami started to laugh. Even Hyuga, Koganei, and Izuki; who were behind Kagami started to laugh. Minako looked around very confused.

"Wait till you meet them!" Kagami patted his shoulder and started to jog a bit faster to get away from Minako. Kagami looked up to see where Kana was. She was already jogging back towards them. She already made it to the furthest end and turned around to jog to the other end.

"Hello, Mizuki-chan!" Minako shouted as she jogged past him, but she ignored him. "Awe she didn't even smile at me." Minako pouted.

 **Back with Kise, Takao and Midorima**

As the three were jogging they looked around and talked to the others that jogged past them. A head of them they heard some guys talking.

"Look there she is. This is great they made her jog with us."

"Right look at those jugs bounce."

"Oh come on guys. There is more to her than her breasts. She's smart, she's talented in many things." Kise said in a annoyed tone.

"I wonder what she can do in bed." One of the guys snickered. Ignoring Kise. "I'm going to see later." The guy whistled as she jogged past. She ignored him.

 **Back with Murasakibara and Himuro**

 **Murasakibara POV(cont)**

After a while the guys in front of us started to get excited and started saying inappropriate comments and whistle along with them. Now I could see why. Kana-chin was heading this way. Muro-chin shook his head.

"Poor girl is probably creeped out of her mind right now." Muro-chin sighed.

"Kana-chin, is acting like she don't even hear them. Or like she doesn't care."

"She's probably used to it. Which is unfortunate. Girls shouldn't be used to that type of stuff." I nodded to Muro-chin.

"I wonder if she will let me in her room tonight. I'll show her a good time." Someone from Yosen said. I growled as he and someone from Kaijo made it into a bet.

"It looks like you want to run 50 laps as well, Yasahiro-kun." Muro-chin smiled at him. He turned his head to look back at Muro-chin.

"C-Captain, I didn't know you were there. I uh was joking. I wasn't going to do that." He looked to the front and didn't say another word. A few minutes later I look over and see Kana-chin beside me. She looks up at me and smiles as she pulls out an ear bud and draped it over her ear.

"Hello Murasakibara-kun, Himuro-senpai."

"You don't have to refer to me as senpai." Muro-chin said and gave her his signature smile.

"You are still a senpai even if you are from another school." She smiled back at him.

"So you were listening to music, so that's why you acted like you didn't care what they other guys were saying." I said and touched the ear bud dangling behind her ear. She giggled.

"Even if I did hear them, I wouldn't have cared."

"I see. So what lap are you on Mizuki-kun? I think I seen you pass us several times." Muro-chin looked at her.

"I'm half way done." She smiled. "I have amazing stamina."

"Looks like it." Muro-chin chuckled. "Atsushi and I are on our tenth lap. I'm sticking with, him to make sure he does them." Kana-chin giggled and lightly patted my arm.

"Nice talking with you, I'm going to get jog my pace again." She smiled and put the ear bud back into her ear and took off at her own pace. As she passed Yasahiro and the guy from Kaijo. The guy from Kaijo took a hold of her hand. Kana-chin stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the guy from Kaijo.

"Hey, Mizuki-chan... Wow you are even prettier up close." She jerks her hand away and turns away from him and tries to continue to jog again, but he takes a hold of her hand once again.

"Hey, you! I'd let go of her hand if I were you!" The Seirin coach yelled.

"Why? I only want to talk and ask her out on a date."

"Not interested... Now let me go." Kana-chins voice was cold, almost threatening. However the guy from Kaijo didn't let go. Kana-chin looked around as if she was looking for someone. She sighed and before we knew it they guy from Kaijo was on laying on the sand. Kaijos coach ran over from the stairs.

"Nagisa-kun are you alright? You apologize!" He turned to Kana-chin.

"I'm not the one that needs to apologize." She looked at him

"She's right. That guy kept grabbing onto her and wouldn't let her go." Muro-chin said and stepped over to him.

"He is right. I even warned him not to grab onto her. She doesn't like it." Riko-chin said and told Kana-chin to continue her jog with a hand motion. Kana-chin nodded and continued.

"Why is she even out here if she's just a manager?" Kaijos coach growled.

"Well she motivates the team like Kiyoshi Teppei used too. She is also a part of the team." Riko-chin said and looked the direction Kana-chin went. That's when Gami-chin jogged up.

"What happened to him, Coach?"

"He grabbed onto Mizuki-chan and wouldn't let go after she and I both told him to."

"I see. You should talk to Hideo he was thrown down by her because he grabbed her." Gami-chin laughed. "Baka." He continued his jog.

Everyone finally finished their laps. Kana was one of the first to finish. So she went back inside the mansion. Saying she had to take card of something. Well that's what Aida said at least. As the teams were heading to the back door of the mansion. Chi-chan was waiting outside of the back door.

"Follow me." Chi-chan said and lead the way down stairs. Little did they know there were two floors down below. The first downstairs floor had four doors on both sides of a hallway.

"Chi-chan what are these rooms?" Aida asked. Chi-chan stopped in front of a door and opened it.

"These rooms are for Kana-sama and her brothers to use with their friends. Yosen you may use this room to practice. Shutoku you may use the next room." Chi-chan walked a few paces as the two teams entered the rooms they were assigned too. "Kaijo there across from Yosen. Seirin Kana is waiting you in the room here." She walked over to the door and opened it. The sounds of dribbling could be heard from inside. Seirin and Kaijo entered their rooms. However they weren't just any room there was a full sized basketball court inside with bleachers.

"You have on your restraints again Mizuki-kun." Izuki said as he walked over to her. He held up his hands to ask for the basketball. She passed it too him.

"Izuki-senpai, please don't call them that..." Kana sighed. "Oh I'll be right back. Go ahead and start practice Aida-senpai." Kana smiled and left the gym. She walked across the hall to where Kaijo was starting to begin practice. Kise noticed her and walked over to her.

"What's up Kana-cchi?"

"Oh, well I was going to tell your coach that if he wanted the bench warmers and reserves to practice in a different gym he could." Kana said and smiled. Kise looked over at his coach.

"You hear that coach?" The coach looked at Kise and nodded.

"I'm going to let Shutoku and Yosen know." Kana smiled at Kise.

"Alright. We should play one-on-one sometimes." Kise grinned. Kana nodded and left the gym and headed to the gym next door to talk to Yosen. She walked in over to Masako. Masako looked over at Kana as she walked up.

"Mizuki-kun, do you need something?"

"I was just wanting to let you know, if you wanted to have your bench warmers and reserves practice in another gym you are free too." Kana smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea." She stood up and took a few steps. "The ones that are not going to play the regulars today, will go to another gym to practice. Even the reserves. Practice your shots and your dribbling. I'll send someone of I need one of you." They all got up and walked towards the door. Kana bowed to Masako and left to talk to Shutoku.

Kana walked over to the coach and let him know the same thing. He sent the players doing anything to go practice as well. When Kana was done talking with the Shutoku coach she walked out of the gym and walked to where Seirin was practicing. Only to find three Kaijo players blocking the way. Even the one she flipped, Nagisa even one from Yosen Yasahiro

"So I happened to over hear, Kise say the two of you should play one-on-one. You going to let him have sex with you but not me?" Nagisa said and walked over to her. The others followed and stood on a side and behind Kana. Kana sighed.

"He wasn't talking about me having sex with him. He was wanting a one-on-one match in basketball. Baka."Nagisa and Yasahiro and the other two were taken back learning she played basketball.

"If you play then prove it. Play someone right now. I bet-" Before Yasahiro could finish his sentence he was cut off.

"What are you three doing to Kana-chin?" Kana turned around to see Murasakibara walking over.

"This girl says she can play basketball, and go one-on-one with Kise. Do you believe that bull shit?" Yasahiro looked at Murasakibara and crossed his arms. "I was about to teach this girl a lesson for thinking she is high and mighty, just because she has money. Her grandparents are stupid for letting this girl have money and spoiling her." Hearing Yasahiro say her grandparents were stupid. She took him by the collar of his shirt.

"Do not say anything more about my grandparents!" For the first time in a long time Kana raised her voice. That's was went the gym door Seirin was practicing in opened. Kagami came running out. Yasahiro, Nagisa and the other two laughed as the short Kana had the collar of the tall Yasahiro.

"What do you think you can do to me? You are to small to do anything to me! You think someone like you can beat one of the Generation of Miracles." Yasahiro laughed and with all his might he shoved Kana away, making her stumbled into Murasakibara. He caught her and gently held her so she could stand up. "At least you have big tits and a nice body. Go make use of it."

"Teme!" Kagami growled he started to walk over to Yasahiro. Only to see Murasakibara already there glaring down at Yasahiro. Murasakibara took Yasahiro by the collar of the shirt and pulled him to face level. Yasahiro clung desperately to Murasakibaras forearms.

"You know nothing of Kana-chin. For your information Kana-chins grandparents passed away when she was young. They practically raised her. She is a lot better at basketball then you think." Kagami walked over then the door to Shutoku gym opened slowly and Midorima walked over.

"Kise adds -cchi to her name right? Then Kise respects her. From what I hear from him about her, he respects her as a model and basketball player." Midorima looks back at Kana. When Kana notices his gaze she smiles so sweetly that Midorima blushes and his heart starts to throb.

"If you want to try to start something with her you should do a little research on her. Even with her size, she will still knock you on your ass." Kagami said. Kana slowly walked over to Murasakibara and gently touched his arm. Murasakibara looked down at her. She looked up at him and gave him the same smile she gave to Midorima. Murasakibara slowly lowered Yasahiro down onto the floor. Yasahiro, Nagisa and the two other guys took off back into the gym where their teams reserves and bench warmers were practicing. Kagami walked over to Kana and looked at her then Midorima and Murasakibara.

"Thank you, for helping her. If she didn't control her anger those three guys would have been beaten up." He turned to Kana and plopped a hand down on her head. "You did good." Kana just shook her head.

"No, I was pissed. It was Murasakibara-kun that made me happy again. He can be forgetful, but he remembered things he learned about when we were little. Then even Midorima-kun stood up for me that made me happy, who in return knew nothing about me." Kana looks at them and smiles her extremely sweet smile, making the two blush and turn away. Kana then looks at Kagami. "You stood up for me as well. I'm happy." She showed him the same extremely sweet smile. Kagami blushed as well. He ruffled Kanas hair and smiled back at her.

"We better head back. Coach may be wondering where we are." Kana nodded and bowed to Midorima and Murasakibara and turned to follow Kagami into the gym door where Seirin was in.

After Kana and Kagami left Kise walked out of the gym he was using. Kise looked over and seen Midorima and Murasakibara, he walked over after seeing the expression on Midorimas face.

"What's up, Midorima-cchi?"

"Yasahiro from Yosen Nagisa and two other were harrassing Mizuki. I didn't see all of it. You may have to ask her about it. Murasakibara may know more than I do. He was out here before I was. Kise looked over at Murasakibara.

"What happened while you were out here Murasakibara-cchi?"

Later that day after Murasakibara had told Kise about what had happened. They had decided to tell Himuro about it which he told Coach Masako about and she talked to Aida and the Kaijo coach. Which in turn went to tell Chi-chan. So everyone was gathered into the dinning room at lunch for lunch. There was also a high tech device in there as well. As well as four very large and extremely tall and intemidating guys standing next to each other in a corner of the dinning room. They looked rather pissed as well.

Sitting at a table round table was Kana, Kagami, Kuroko, Kise, Minako, Takao, Midorima, and Murasakibara. Minako leaned forward slightly towards Kana.

"Mizuki-chan, who are those four guys over there? The two light purple haired ones look kind of like you." Minako asked.

"They are my brothers. Chi-chan more in likely told them about me being harassed."

"All four of them?!" He looked at Kana rather baffled. Kana just nodded. She suddenly turned as she felt the gaze of them on her back.

"Excuse me." She said and slowly stood from her seat and walked over to them. The normal talking voices that filled the dinning room quickly died down to a murmur as she walked over to them. Minako looked over to Kuroko and Kagami.

"Are they really her brothers?" Minako asked curiously. Kagami and Kuroko nodded.

"Are you having secin thought about becoming her her boyfriend?" Kuroko asked. Minako nodded.

"Her brothers look scary. I'll just stick to being her number one fan!" Minako said and held up a peace sign. That was when Chi-chan turned on the high tech device. It turned out to be a projector.

"I was told a few young men were harrassing Kana-sama earlier. I will not say names I won't call the police either. However you better count your blessings. People finding you while the harassment was going on was one. Kana-sama controlling her temper was the second. The third blessing is she didn't pick up anything. In her hands anything can be a weapon." Chi-chan paused as she noticed one of the brothers walking up. The tallest brother. Ryoma.

"You all are probably thinking: Oh you must be joking just look at her she's short." He looked back at Chi-chan and she brought up information about Kanas martial arts past and the tournaments she had won.

"This is some fake bullshit!" Everyone looked to see who shouted. It was Nagisa.

"I agree!" This time it was Yasahiro yelling. Ryoma laughed.

"Step forward and test her out piss her off till your hearts content. Anything goes for you two." Ryoma walks over to Kana slowly slipping off his tie. "As for you. No hands." He binds her hands behind her back with his tie. "Move the tables back a bit." Kagami gets up and runs over to Ryoma.

"Should you let her take her weights off? I don't think she can take two on at once with her hands tied!" Kise, Murasakibara, Aida, Kuroko, Masamune, Akihiko, Izuki, Mitobe, Midorima, Takao and a few others run up behind Kagami seeming equally worried. Kana walks in front of them and smiles a reassuring smile, then looks too Nagisa and Yasahiro.

"We will make this known now Mizuki. When we win we are going to have our way with you. You seem to like the being tied up. It's a turn on for the both of us." Nagisa and Yasahiro grinned. Kana giggled with her head slightly tilted to the side.

"I'd love to see you try. When I win... hmm... I'll have to give it some though what the two of you will have to do for me." The smile she showed seemed like and ordinary sweet smile. However if you known her or if you could sense auras you it was a smile saying you were about to die. Or in this case get badly beaten...well at least their manly pride was. Kagami looked over at Ryoma who shivered at the sight of Kana.

"What's up, Ryoma?" Kagami asked as he looked at him.

"Oh nothing." He grinned. Kagami just shrugged his shoulders _'Must have been his complex acting up.'_ Looking back to Kana and the other two. Yasahiro and Nagisa seemed slightly terrified of Kana now. She sighs irritably.

"How, annoying, now you are backing off. Pussies." When she said that it seemed to piss them off. They glared at her. Nagisa picked up a chair and hurled it at Kana. She simply stepped to the side only to see Yasahiro with an eight foot flag pole(without flag) swinging it at her. She did a no handed back flip dodging the pole, barely. The pole hit the floor next to the spot her feet landed she stepped on it and forced it from Yasahiros hands. She quickly moved the pole away out of his reach. She jumped up and twisted her body around and slammed her shin into his jaw popping his neck to knock him out. She pushed off of Yasahiro as he fell to the floor unconscious so she could land on her feet. She looked around for Nagisa to find him going towards the pole.

"Bad move. Never show your opponent your back while you are panicking." She ran over and jumped up and knocked him out by popping his neck with her shin as well. Every one looked at her terrified. She smiled.

"No I didn't kill them." She said as Ryoma walked over and untied his tied from her hands she kneeled down and popped Nagisas neck. He quickly sat up and looked around the room. Kana was already walking over to Yasahiro. She knelt down and popped his neck as well. He quickly sat up and looked around.

"Nagisa-kun what happened? Did we win?" Yasahiro asked as he slowly stood up but stumbled. However Kana caught him.

"Please don't try to stand up yet. You are still a bit weak." She lead him over to a chair. She showed him a gentle smile. A butler helped Nagisa to the chair next to Yasahiro.

"No, we lost. We didn't get one hit one her she knocked us out with one." As they sat there recovering from their knock outs the tables were moved back and lunch was served. Kana said goodbye to her brothers. They had to return to work. She walked back over to the table she was sitting at everyone was giving her a strange look all but Murasakibara.

Kana sat down and looked down and clutched her fists on her legs. Murasakibara gently laid a hand on a fist. Kana looked up at him to see a soft smile. He then looked at the rest at the table.

"Ah, she has been learning martial arts since she was young. Of course she is going to be able to kick some ass now. Her family is also a famous for martial arts among several other things." Kana was still looking down. Murasakibara wasn't looking towards Kagami. However, Kagami looked over at Kana and noticed Murasakibara was holding her hand.

"Wait, how do you know about her family?" Kagami asked seeming rather irritated. Murasakibara moved his hand as he turned to look at Kagami.

"Well you can say we are childhood friends. We had our third year of elementary together and spend everyday together after the first week of school."

"Oh? How did you two meet?" Kise asked cheerfully.

"We happened to find each other in the hallway while I was lost, while looking for the classroom. She happened to be in the same class as well." Murasakibara said as he looked over to Kise as he used his chopsticks to play with his food. "Now that I think about it she and I used to play till the street lights came on. She would always walk me home from the park near my house." Murasakibara turned to Kana and looked at her. "You only hung out with me why?" When he asked. Kana shoulders jumped and she went stiff as a board. It took her a few minutes to regain her composure. In those few minutes everyone looked back and forth at each other.

"Oh, that's because no one else liked me. I was bullied by all the other kids." Kana forced a painful smile to her face. "Murasakibara-kun was my first friend and only friend till I met Kagami-kun here." Kana looked over to Kagami-kun and smiled happily. "Now, I'm surrounded by friends. I'm truly the happiest person ever." The expression on Kanas face was extremely happy and shy, yet extremely cute at the same time. Everyone at the table(except Kuroko) and that had seen the smile had fallen over with a gushing nose bleed. Kana and Kuroko looked at each other then around at the others laying on the floor twitching. Kana giggled as her and Kuroko got up from their seats and went down to the gyms again to work off lunch.

After lunch Seirin was having three on three games. One person went up and drew two names from a brown paper bag. After everyone was done...

 ** _Team one:_**

 _Mitobe_

 _Furihata_

 _Akihiko_

 ** _Team two:_**

 _Tsuchida_

 _Karahara_

 _Masamune_

 ** _Team three:_**

 _Koganei_

 _Fukuda_

 _Hideo_

 ** _Team four:_**

 _Hyuga_

 _Izuki_

 _Kuroko_

 ** _Team five:_**

 _Kagami_

 _Mizuki_

...Everyone looked at Kana and Kagami.

"Now that's not even fair. This drawing was rigged." Hideo said and crossed his arms. However Aida walked over and slapped him in the back of the head with the slap stick.

"I would do no such thing. I shook the bag every time someone drew a name." Aida slapped him once more with the slap stick. "Now to find out the first match." She brought out the same brown paper bag and shook it. She looked over at Kana. "Mizuki-chan would you do the honor of drawing the two teams for the first match?"

"I feel like I should be wearing some flashy dress like the ladies off of the game shows." Kana giggled as she walked across the floor like the women in the game shows.

"Go on and add in a Princess wave to Mizuki-senpai." Masamune chuckled. Kana looked at him and giggled more and began the princess wave. Everyone else started to laugh. Aida opened the paper bag and Kana pulled out two small folded slips of paper, and handed them to Aida. Team one and team four. Is what the slips of paper had written on them.

 **A few hours later**

It was past dinner time Kaijo, Yosen, and Shutoku were in the dinning room looking around there were still a few people still eating. However they noticed Seirin was missing. Sitting at the usual round table was Midorima, Takao, Kise, Minako, and Murasakibara. They looked around and noticed Chi-chan walking over.

"Have you seen Kana-sama?" Chi-chan asked looking around the room. The teens at the table shook their heads.

"I don't know if they even know if they left the gym yet." Kise said.

"I see. Thank you. I'll go inform them dinner was already served." Chi-chan bowed.

"Can we go too?" Minako asked.

"I don't see why not." Chi-chan smiled and lead the way as the teens followed her to where Seirin was. Once to the down the stairs to the gym where Seirin was Chi-chan opened the door to see then still hard at practice. However it still looked like they were having tons of fun. Although the odds seemed unfair... two against... three...

"Wow... I thought they were just joking when they said Mizuki-chan was a player as well..." Minako said as he watched a smiling Kana standing at the half way line. She jumped up for a shot. Izuki tried to jump up to block the ball only to fall a few inches short. She shot the ball and landed and clicked her tongue. Izukis eyes widened and turned to Hyuga.

"It's going to be a rebound!"

"Izuki! No!" Hyuga yelled. However it was to late Kana smirked as she zoomed passed Kuroko and Izuki as soon as they had taken their eyes off of her. She jumped up and caught the ball as it collided with the hoop and pushed it through. She hung from the hoop by a hand. She let go of the hoop and landed next to Kagami who had just walked over to her.

"Nice." He and Kana high-fived each other. Kana looked over at the Hyuga, Izuki and Kuroko.

"Good match. You gave us a run for our money." Kana smiled sweetly as she walked over to Akihiko who was holding her towel and water bottle. She flashed Akihiko a smile as well.

"Kana-sama are you aware it's past dinner?" Chi-chan said as she walked over with the teen boys following with their eyes wide and mouths agape.

"Oh, Chi-chan, Murasakibara-kun, Minako-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun too. You all were worried?" Kana said as she was wiping sweat from her neck and face. "Oh, what's wrong with you guys? Looks like you seen a ghost or something."

"We had no idea you were so good at basketball! Why didn't you say anything?" Minako said swooning over the Kana he just witnessed.

"I don't see why Kise-kun is surprised. I played against him before."

"Well I knew you were quick and good at handling the ball. However what surprised me was you jumping. You are hanging around Kagami-cchi to much if you are starting to jump like that." Kise pouted angrily.

"Well we do go to school together. We live close to each other too." After Kana said he started to sadly pout and cry. "Anyways let's head up for dinner sounds like it was already served. Good work today everyone." Everyone nodded. Kana walked around and picked up things people left out and put them up. She turned around to walk across the court to pick up the basketball only to see Murasakibara stand there with it in his hands. Kana slowly took the ball from his hands with a sweet smile. "Thank you Murasakibara-kun."

"Kana-chin do you still have that scar on your ear?" Murasakibara ask as his finger slowly glide across her jawline moving her hair tucking it behind her right ear. She looks up to see a gentle yet sad smile on his face and gentle yet sad look in his eyes. Her eyes widen. He leans down towards her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kagamis POV**

Looking around I see Kana and Murasakibara are not walking with us.

"You go on ahead I'll see what's taking Ka...er...Mizuki so long." I said and turned as the others waved me off.

Back at the gym I see Murasakibara leaning down and it looks like he is... kissing her cheek... _'Is she blushing?!'_ I see the pink tint on her cheek. _'She is! How dare he!'_ I almost began to stomp my way over when I freeze. _'Wait play it cool. I've got to let it be know he has competition. Let's see what type of reaction they give of being caught in the act.'_

"Oh, there you two are. We were wondering where you two were." I said walking over to them. Murasakibara slowly stands up straight and turns towards me. Kana looks over at me and smiles. _'What?! A normal reaction?! No jumping apart and getting flustered? Are they like that?!'_ As my inner self is secretly freaking out I walk over to Kana, stand next to her and wrap an arm around her shoulders. I look at Murasakibara who is glaring at me. "What were the two of you talking about?"

"Urusai! It's none of your business." Murasakibara grumbled and took a hold of Kanas hand causing her to drop the basketball she was holding, and pulled he her away from me. "You still need to eat Kana-chin." As Murasakibara pulled Kana away Kana looked back at me apologetically. I sighed and followed after them after putting away the basketball.

In the dinning room I look at the table to see if I could sit next to Kana like I usually did. Nope. Murasakibara was on one side eating his regular junk food. On the other side was...Akihiko. Masamune, Hideo were there as well. There were two empty seats. I really didn't want to sit next to Hideo or Murasakibara. However I sit down next to Murasakibara and a maid brings out a big plate full of food that would appeal to my big appetite. Minako walks over and sits down between me and Hideo.

"Hey Mizuki-chan do you think I can add you on Facebook and have if we can trade emails or something?" Minako asked as he looked over at Kana as she was in mid movement to bring her chopsticks to her mouth.

"Oh I don't have a Facebook. My brothers are against me having anything to do with social media. I guess I can ask them. Their only requirement is for them to be on my friends list. So they can be nosy." Kana giggled. "We can exchange email. I'll let you know when I made my Facebook." As Kana spoke I looked over to Murasakibara he seemed to perk up slightly as for the others at the table. "But I don't have my phone with me it's up in my room."

"Kana-chin, me too." Murasakibara took out his phone and handed it to Kana. I couldn't help but wonder what she was putting in his phone. She handed her phone back to him after she was done. Then Minako walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to look at him with a gentle smile. He took a quick picture.

"Now I will have a picture with your contact information." Minako handed her his phone. She put in what looked like her email then deleted the picture he just took then handed it back to him. Hideo started laughing. Minako noticed and pouted. "Sorry." He apologized seeming to understand why she had deleted the picture. She smiled.

"I'll send a better picture later." She said and he perked up. She then turned to her plate and sighed softly. "Well I'm done eating." As she said that Chi-chan walked over and took her plate and chopsticks. "I'm going to go jog a bit before I head back to my room." Kana stood up and walked towards the kitchen and walked out of our sights. Kise then walked over.

"Murasakibara-cchi, you were in elementary with Kana-cchi right? What did she like to do back then?" Kise asked as he took the seat Kana had gotten up from.

"Eh? Sing. Anything creative. Drawing, dancing, playing and instrument. She even liked her martial arts and sports training to an extent." Murasakibara said still munching away on his junk food.

"Does she still like to sing, and dance?"

"I believe she still loves to sing. However I don't know about dancing. I haven't seen her dance since we met again. When we were little she was learning ballet, tango, waltz, tap dance, and salsa."

"Isn't that a lot to learn for a little kid?" Minako asked as he listened.

"Ehhh, Kana-chin, was a fast learner. All she had to do for tap dancing was get used to the tapping part then she could make up her own beat and dance." I sat back and watched them talk about her.

Few minutes later everyone at the table perks up including myself, when we hear Kana laughing, with Chi-chan then they walked into the dining room Kana soaked. Maids hurried to them with large towels. Kana accepted with a smile.

"It was a good thing, I took off my shoes and weights. I probably would have drowned." Kana giggled drying her hair and wrapping the towel around her body.

"I didn't think I could sneak up on you." Chi-chan grinned. Everyone at the table got up and walked over to them. Including myself.

"What happened? Why is Kana-cchi soaked?" Kise asked.

"I threw her into the water." Chi-chan grinned again.

"Mizuki-chan said she took off her weights what does that mean?" Minako asked.

"Oh, these." Chi-chan held up Kanas weights, then handed them to me along with her shoes. "You can have them now. They are heavy." After she said that Murasakibara took the weights from my hands.

"Your parents idea?" He looked at Kana. Kana looked down and nodded. Murasakibara handed the weighted straps, bands and elastic braces back to me and walked off grumbling.

"Well I better get in to the bath before I catch a cold. Goodnight everyone." Kana said and walked towards her room. I followed after her carrying her shoes and weights. Once in her room I set her shoes down on the floor and her weights on the bed. I look over at her and she is getting stuff ready for her bath. I head to the room I'm using to to take a bath as well.

After my bath I sit in a chair in her room and wait for her in her room she comes out with her hair still wet. However before I can scold her there is a knock on her door. She walks over and opens it.

"Ah Hyuga-senpai, Aida-senpai, Kagami-kun wanted to watch. Did Chi-chan have what you needed?"

"Oh yeah. She did." Kana walks over to a wooden chair that spun that had a desk with a mirror in front of it. "Your hair is still wet which is good." He lays down plastic and the hair that went past her bottom was no more. Hyuga cut her hair and it was now to the middle of her back. He tied up the corners of the plastic and carried off the hair he cut away.

"Thank you senpai." Kana said as he shut the door. She turned towards me and spun around. "My head feels so much lighter. It won't be so hard to brush either." She grabbed her towel and finished drying her hair.

"Ready for bed?" I looked at her. She nodded. I got into the bed and watched her walked over to the foot of the bed. I pulled the blanket back for her. She crawled over and looked at me she slowly lowered her head down on my chest and snuggled to my side. _'Wh-wh-what was that look she gave me?! Why is she starting out so close to me?! My heart is going to explode!'_ I turned the lamp beside me off. It was a good thing it was dark. I bet my face is beat red right now.

It was the middle of the night the moon was shining through the window illuminating the beautiful eyes staring at me.

"Kagami-kun." Kana whispered softly her lips glistening in the moonlight. Her breasts pressing against my chest. Her lips slowly find their way to my collarbone.

"Whoa, wait, Kana, what are you doing?!" I gently push her up by her shoulders. Now she is straddling me. _'Oh God, lower half hang in there, don't get hard.'_

"Do you not want me Kagami-kun. I know I want Kagami-kun." Kana showed me the same looked before she laid down on my chest. So the meant she was horny?! _'No, think clearly. This must be a dream.'_ There went thinking clearly out the window.

"I do want Kana, but I wanted to at least have mutual feel...wait...what? You want me too? You like me?" Kana nodded to my questions.

"Can I continue Kagami-kun?" Kana bit her lip and blushed. I nodded and and slowly lowered herself down to kiss my neck once again.

I turn my head so she can have more of my neck. Her soft hand slowly slide under my shirt and raise it up and pull it off. Her lips slowly trail down my neck to my collarbone and down my chest. Slowly down my stomach. She slowly makes her way down to the growing bulge in my shorts. She hooks her thumbs into the waist bands of my shorts and boxers and pulls the down and off. Her takes my almost erect member in her hands and slowly begins to rub it. I close my eyes to enjoy the sensation giving by her hands. Then I feel something wet and warm around the head. I open my eyes to look. It was her tongue. She slowly slid her mouth around my now fully erect member. _'I'm in Kanas mouth...'_

"Ah, Kana." I let out a soft groan as I felt her tongue lick the bottom of it. From that point on I took a hand full of her hair on the back of her head and slowly started to thrust into her mouth.

I sit up slightly to see Kana looking up at me. Then I notice she is supporting herself with one hand. _'Is she...?'_ when I was about to ask my self if she was playing with her self she moaned softly while my member was in her mouth. _'She is.'_ I smirked at her. _'That's fucking hot.'_

"Kana." I beckoned her with a finger. She sat up and looked at me while wiping the trail of saliva from her mouth.

"Yes, Kagami-kun." I reached out to her tank top and pulled it off her. She quickly covered her breasts. I took her hands and moved them.

"Don't you're beautiful." I laid her down and pulled off her shorts and panties, then laid down. "Now continue, but I want to watch." When I said that she blushed, but she nodded and turned and continued to use her mouth with her butt facing me this time. Once it started to feel really food again I took a handful of her hair and slowly began to thrust into her mouth. She continued to lick the bottom of my member. Then I noticed one of her hands between her legs. Which made me shiver and tingle all over. Her tongue started to pressed a bit harder and lick a bit quicker to the bottom of my member. I gripped her hair tighter in my hand feeling my climax was nearing. I look over at her hand between her legs and decided to try it myself. I slowly stuck one finger inside of her and started to move it like she was doing she moaned against my member which did it for me. I climaxed in her mouth and all over her face. She looked at me and licked her lips.

I sit up really quick and look around to see Kana facing away from me asleep. I pull the blanket up and look at myself. _'Damn it, a wet dream... it felt so real...'_ I get up and walk to my room and clean up and change boxers. _'Good thing I packed extra...'_

When I go back to the room Kana is sitting up holding her head.

"Kana are you okay?" I asked her and walked over to her in a hurry. She looked at me and quickly looked away and nodded.

"I'm fine. Just had a weird dream. That's all." She sighed softly and laid down. I moved beside her and laid down. Soon we fell back to sleep.

 **Sunday morning**

It was breakfast that dream was still heavy in my mind. I went to reach out for chopsticks, then I touch something soft. I look it's a hand I look to see the owner of the hand it's Kana. I quickly pull my hand away.

"Ah! Sorry you can have it!" My voice was louder than I intended it to be. She jumped at my loud voice. She slowly took the pair of chopsticks she was aiming for. Today Minako had his chair stolen by Murasakibara. Minako tried his best to get a spot next to Kana. However today Murasakibara pushed Minako out of the chair and sat down. So Kana was between the two biggest at the table. Murasakibara and myself. I glance over at Kana and see her looking at Kise talking to him. I can't hear what they are saying the only thing that I hear is the throbbing in my ears and Kanas sweet seductive voice calling my name in my dream last night. The thing that snapped me to my senses was...

"Kana-chin is the steamed veggies still your favorite part of breakfast?" For breakfast we are served on large platters steamed vegetables, miso soup, rolled scrambled eggs, fried rice, octi-sausages, and several different types of fruit.

"Yes, that's right." Kana looked at Murasakibara and smiled. Then Midorima, Kise, and and Kuroko all went wide eyed to the scene that unfolded before them. Murasakibara gave Kana some of his steamed vegetables. "Oh, thank you. You can have my octi-sausages and rolled eggs." He nodded at her and took her sausages and eggs. She finished eating what Murasakibara had given her then stood up and walked over to the table where Coach was sitting. I guess to ask what was on today's agenda. She walked past the table pulling out her phone as well as headphones out of her Seirin athletic bag. _'She must be getting ready to jog.'_

"So, Kagami-kun I'm dying to know. What happened between you and Mizuki-chan? Judging between your reaction when your hands touched something happened." Minako asked as he grinned at me. Then everyone else turned to look at me with grins except for Murasakibara and Kise. Murasakibara was glaring at me. Kise was expressionless.

"Nothing happened. I just realized something that's all..." I said and continued to eat not saying another word. However something came to mind. "If you want to ask someone if something happened between them you should ask Murasakibara.

"Huh, what are you saying?" Minako asked.

"I'm saying something happened between him and her."

"No way! What was it?! I had n-" Minako was interrupted.

"It's none of your business." Murasakibara grumbled and got up and walked to the beach where Kana was jogging.

Soon after everyone else finished and joined them outside. Kana was already heading back towards the house. Her towel draped around her neck. She wiped the sweat from her face. Some guys from the other teams walk over to her with water bottles. She politely declines them though and pulls out her own, from her athletic bag. Murasakibara walks up to her and moves her towel and drapes it over her head. He rubs her head with it.

"Drink your water." He walks past her then looks back at me with a slight smirk. I looked back at Kana I caught a glimpse of her blushing as she pulled the towel down over her face. She took her water bottle and pulled open the top and took a big swig. She pulled the towel from her head and fixed her bangs and continued her walk into the mansion. I went to stretch and jog. Coach walked out onto the beach and watched us for a moment. After everyone in Seirin was done jogging we gathered around her.

"Since today is Sunday we will be leaving soon. So you guys can do whatever, you can have your own matches if you want. One one one, your own practice. Have fun. I'll let you know an hour or so before we leave so you can shower and such." She said and walked away. So I went off to search for Kana to see if she would have a one one one with me. When I came up to the back door I see Minako, Tatsuya, Midorima and Takao standing there.

"Hey, Taiga. Minako and Takao came up with a pretty good idea. How about four on four match against the Generation of Miracles?" Tatsuya said and smiled at me.

"Who are their opponents?" I asked liking the idea.

"Well we were thinking. The miracles who didn't become miracles. You, Mizuki-kun, myself."

"We will need one more though."

"We sent Atsushi and Kise-kun to look for Mizuki-kun."

 **Meanwhile with Murasakibara and Kise**

Walking around the mansion and couldn't find Kana or Chi-chan any where.

"There was a door that was always locked on the floor my room was on. Last night though it was unlocked and opened. I didn't get to look inside though. Chi-chan walked out of it with cleaning supplies, closed the door and locked it before I got to the door." A guy from Shutoku said to another. Kise and Murasakibara looked each other and then to the guy that was talking.

"Where is that door you where talking about?" Kise said and walked over to the two talking.

"Oh it's on the first floor behind the big set of stairs."

"Thank you." Kise went back over to Murasakibara and told him what the Shutoku player told him. "Who knew there where rooms there." They made their way to the room behind the stairs. Once there they heard taps and thuds. Kise knocked on the door, but it opened slightly. Kise looked at Murasakibara. Murasakibara slowly pushed the door open only to see Chi-chan cleaning. She looked up once she noticed the door was opened. The room looked like one of those room dancers practiced in.

"Oh, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun. Do you need something from me?" She as stood up straight and bowed.

"Oh we were looking for Kana-cchi. Have you seen her? We wanted to have a four on four match with her."

"She was her practicing her dancing. She left a few minutes ago. She headed down towards the gyms. Be careful she's completely warmed up. Her weights will restrain her natural talent some but they won't be nearly as effective. They will continue to grow less effective the more she moves around." She looks at Kises face. "It looks like you want to see the extent of her ability. Have fun and be careful." She turns to gather her cleaning tools to put them away.

 **Back with Kagami, Tatsuya, and Minako.**

 **Kagamis POV(cont)**

We were heading towards the stairs to head down towards the gyms, when we see Kise and Murasakibara in front of us.

"Oi, Kise, Murasakibara, find her yet?" I called out to them. They turned around and shook their heads. They stopped walking so we could catch up to them. They continued once we were beside them.

"But Chi-chan said she headed down towards the gyms. Chi-chan also said she's completely warmed up, and that her weights will become less effective the more she moves around." Kise said and looked over at me. "Her weights what does she mean by that? I know the straps around her ankles are weights is she talking about those? They can't be that heavy."

"Well yes there are those, but the elastic braces around her elbows and knees are also weighted. Even the sweat bands around her wrists are weighted." As I explained to Kise I hear Murasakibara grumble.

"What really? How is that even possible?" Kise said feeling confused and surprised at the same time.

"Kana-chins, mother and father are extremely smart and used those smarts to create the best possible weights for an athlete to wear. Kana-chin being their test subject." Murasakibara grumbled.

"How do you know that?" I asked and looked over at him. He knitted his brows and gave me a side ways glare.

"I over heard her mother talking about it to her older brother at a karate tournament I went to when we were kids. Yoma-chin* was very concerned about Kana-chins well-being. He pointed out they were getting in the way. Their mother agreed and left to tell her father." **(*Ryomas nickname.)** We all look up to realize we are standing a few feet away from the gym door Kana was using. The door was slightly cracked the basketball dribbling against the court floor. I couldn't even hear her footsteps that was probably due to all of her martial arts training. We hear voices coming up behind us. I look to see Midorima, Takao, and Kuroko walking up.

"What are you guys standing out here for go in, it's just Mizuki-chan practicing." Takao said and walked past us and pushed open the door. Once the door was pushed open, the could tell no ordinary person was in the gym. The air was filled with a explosive talent of a very talented prodigy. They stood in the doorway mouths agape as they watched Kana handling the ball and shooting the ball as if she was break-dancing at the same time. Kana finally noticed us and smiled the usual sweet smile that makes everyone's heart skip a few beats.

"Hey, what are you all doing?" Kana asked as she spun the ball on her index finger and walked over to us.

"Well we wanted a match, the Generation of Miracles against the Miracles who didn't become Miracles." Kise said and walked over to Kana. Kana looked at everyone that invaded the gym and pondered.

"Well the Miracles who didn't become Miracles will need one person if we want an even number of people." Kana looked at Takao. "Would you play on our team Takao?" She asked and smiled cutely. Takao couldn't refuse her being shown that smile. He nodded. "Alright! Lets get started!"

We had all warmed up with Kana's help. She helped each one of us stretch. I was still a little nervous to have her around me, but I didn't want to hurt her feeling if I rejected her help. She helped Murasakibara. He was whispering something to her as she helped him. She even giggled. I wondered what he told her. I never heard her giggle like that before. _'Is it because they like each other? Is it because they lik... No I she can't possibly like him.'_ I shook my head to throw the thought away. Lastly she helped Kise. She walked over to him, he wore a big grin on his face.

"Hey, Kana-cchi, next weekend would you like to go to that new karaoke place that opened up?" Kise asked her. Her face lit up after she heard the word karaoke.

"Sure, I'd love to go..." She spoke more with Kise but her voice dropped down to a whisper. No one else could hear their conversation. I look over at Minako who looks antsy. He is looking at Kana and Kise. It seems he wanted to ask if he could go too. _'Why didn't she turn him down?! Does she like him?!'_ My inner self was freaking out for me, as I held my usual face. As I watched them Kise smiled happily and nodded. He then walked away from her to the other Generation of Miracles. She walked over to Himuro, Takao, and myself smiling excitedly. For what though, her date with Kise or about the match? _'Ugh, I got to stop. I'm getting angry. I'll take my anger out while playing basketball.'_

As the two teams stand in their desired place, Minako walks over with a basketball in hand and a whistle in his mouth. He looked at the two in the center. Murasakibara and Kagami. He tossed the ball straight up into the air then blew the whistle to start the match. Kagami and Murasakibara jumped up to see who would get the ball first. Murasakibara knocked it towards Kise. Now the game was on.

"Yes le-..." Kise turned to head towards but was interrupted to the sudden small and low frame in his path. "Kana-cchi?!" He yelled with much surprise. Kana grinned a challenging grin at him. He grinned back as if he accepted her challenge. Kise started to step to the left, Kana followed his movements.

"Kise pass the ball. I'll score." Midorima said near by. Kise looked over at Midorima then back to Kana. Her eyes stayed fixated on Kise. Kise moved quickly to pass the ball to Midorima, only to have the ball stolen by Kana. She thrusts the ball towards Himuro. She took off quickly after Himuro come face to face with Murasakibara. Kana ran over and opened her hands in front of her to signal to him to pass the ball back to her. Himuro done as she signal. Murasakibara quickly moved to block her path. What he didn't notice was Takao breaking past him to move closer to the hoop. As Kana had Murasakibara attention she dropped low and quickly spun and to break past him on his left. As she spun she quickly bounced the ball between his legs towards Takao. Takao jumped up and shot a lay-up. Murasakibara's eyes widened to the sound of the basket ball against the backboard. Kana smiled and winked at Murasakibara. He looked away in a fluster. Murasakibara quickly grabbed the ball and moved to the offense.

"Geh, already?" Takao said and walked over to Kana. "Nice pass." He patted her back and smiled.

"Nice shot." She smiled at him as he walked past her. At this moment Kagami is standing back and watching Kanas and Takaos exchange. He gritted his teeth. Only feeling more frustrated with himself. He moved forward to Midorima. Himuro and Takao were in front of Murasakibara. Kise and Kuroko blocked Kana.

"Don't go easy on me Mizuki-kun." Kuroko said and smiled gently at her. She shown him a gentle smile as well.

"Same for you Kuroko-kun." Kana said and Kuroko nodded. Murasakibara quickly gotten past Himuro and Takao and moved to pass the ball towards Midorima. Takao moved quickly to steal the ball in the path to Midorima, only to see a hand take it just before he could reach it. Takao clicked his tongue once he noticed Kuroko taken the ball and quickly changed it's direction towards Kise. Just before the ball made it too his hand Kana stole the ball the quickly glanced around at her teammates. Kagami quickly moved towards Kana. She stopped quickly as Kagami made his way towards the three point line. He jumped once he was there. Kana passed the ball directly to his shooting hand as he slammed the ball through the hoop with a Meteor Jam. He landed on the floor and grinned at Kana as he walked over to her and ruffled her hair then leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Nice pass, Kana." He said in a deep, sexy, husky voice. Kana's face went bright red. She quickly looked down to have her bangs hide her blush.

"N-N-Nice Meteor J-Jam." Kana shyly stumbled over her words. Kagami smiles at her reaction and patted her head and walked away. Kana looked up but kept her face turned away from everyone. Meanwhile Murasakibara is watching them with a furious glare. Murasakibara caught a glimpse of her bright red ears. He clenched his fists and slowly walked over to her.

"Kana-chin, are you okay?" He walked over to her and stood in front of her. She jumped slightly and went stiff.

"I'm fine." She looked at him and smiled sweetly. She had no traces of blushing on her face. Murasakibara gently caressed her cheek he ever so lightly slid his thumb across her bottom lip, with the most gentle eyes and gentle smile. Once Kana caught a glimpse of the look he gave her a blush hit her face like a ton of bricks.

"That's good Kana-chin." He gently ran his fingers through her bangs to fix them since Kagami messed them up. He gently ran his thumb across her bottom lip once again, only to make Kanas whole face to her ears turn red. She nodded and he walked over towards the other Generation of Miracles. Kana took a deep breath and looked up her face finally normal.

The game continued on. Kana and Himuro working together once again throwing everyone into endless loops of confusion while they used their elegant fakes with quick and almost non-noticeable passing.

 ** **Chi-Chan's POV****

Walking down towards the gym Kana-sama and her friends were in. I was slightly worried how she was doing against the boys. _'_ _ _Mother and Father__ ** _*_** _ _would haunt me till my dying breath, if Kana-sama gotten injured.'__ ** **(*Kana's Grandparents.)**** As I neared the gym they were in I could hear the thuds of the basketball hitting the court floor, the squeaks of the souls of the shoes sliding across the floor. I for one was rather curious about how Kana-sama played basketball. I only caught a glimpse in the end of the 3v2 she had as some sort of training I'm guessing. Looking up I see a group of about 8 people gathered around the open doors. The two that harassed Kana-sama was in the group as well. Nearing that group I notice their faces. They all have the same expressions in shock but in awe. I slowly made my way through the group to the front. Now I see why they had the expressions they did. The match between the two teams was amazing, but there was one thing that made me so happy I could cry. __'Kana-sama is actually happy.'__ She had a smile on her face, she was laughing. Her eyes twinkled. __'I can't even remember a time she was this happy.'__ I could feel the warm tears form in my eyes.

"Wow... Mizuki-kun is actually... a very talented basketball player." I heard someone say behind me. It was one of the boys that harassed her. Just couldn't remember his name. Well I didn't care to remember either of their names. From behind I hear the others agree. I continued to watch in awe of the way they all played. After a few minutes I feel two people walk past me. I had to peel my eyes from the game before me to look and see. It was the Seirin coach and the captain. I stepped forward to look at their faces. They were in shock as well as myself and the others behind me.

"Sugo-i*..." The coach murmured as her eyes were completely glued to Kana-sama. ****(*Wow/Impressive)**** She shook her head as if she remembered what she came to do. She picked up the whistle that hung around her neck and blew it twice. The players on the court stopped and looked to where the sound come from. Kana-sama, Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun walked over to their coach. "I'm here to let you know we will be leaving in two hours. Go shower then we will be heading back." The coach smiled. Kana turned around and looked at the others.

"Arigatou gosaimasu* for the game. See you soon!" Kana bowed and then walked over to the left wall to pick up her athletic bag. **(*Thank you very much)** She pulled out a towel and a water bottle. She wiped her sweat with the towel and draped it over her shoulder and took big swig of her water bottle. She walked past me and smiled happily as she did. When the teenagers behind me seen her coming they split down the middle to let her pass.

 ** **Kise's POV****

 ** **Few hours later****

Finally arriving home I head up to my room and throw my bags into the floor and plop down onto my bed. __'Having to work after going all out in a match is tough.'__ I sighed softly and ran my fingers through my hair and looked around the room for something to do. I pull my phone out of my pocket and begin to text Kana-cchi.

 _ **Kise:**_ _ _Heyy, Kana-cchi! Wear something cute for the karaoke date!?  
__ _  
_ ** **Kana-cchi:**** __Hey, Kise-kun, I'll see what I can do. :P  
__ _  
_ ** **Kise:**** __You'll be singing a duet with me right? ;)  
__ _  
_ ** **Kana-cchi:**** __If you want me to sing one with you I will. Lol. X3  
__ _  
_ ** **Kise:**** _ _Awesome! :DD I'll make reservations tomorrow then I'll text you the time and day.__

 ** **An hour later****

I checked my phone several times during that hour that slowly went by. __'She must have went to sleep? I hope she's okay.'__

 ** **With Kana and Kagami A few hours earlier****

Walking up to the door Kagami unlocks and opens the door. He holds it open for Kana who was holding extra bags that Chi-chan had made Kana take with her. Kana walked to her room after taking off her shoes. Then she came walking back and went to the kitchen. He followed her to the kitchen.

"What all did she give you?" Kagami asked and crossed his arms as he leaned against the door frame. Kana slowly turned and looked at him.

"Well food, for one. She gave me clothes...and such." She looked away from him as if she didn't want him to know about some of the things she was given. Kana thought back a few hours ago. Just as Kana put away the last bit of food in the fridge her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled out her phone and started to thumb out her reply.

"Who is it, Kana?" Kagami asked her. She stood up and shut the fridge door. She turned and looked at Kagami.

"Oh, it's Kise-kun. He is asking if I could wear something cute to the karaoke place he invited me too. I was wond-" Before she could finish her sentence she was startled by a loud bang. She looked up to see Kagami's fist against the door frame.

"WHY?! Why, are you going on a date with him?! I thought you said you wouldn't date him!" Kagami yelled. Kana jumped from his loud yelling. Kana looked up at him as he walked towards her and stood in front of her. "You can't go on a date with him! If you still want to go out with him don't you dare think about coming back here!"

"What the fuck?! Are you serious Kagami-kun? What I said still stands. I won't date him... You know what fuck this shit, I don't need to explain myself to you!" Kana roared back at him. She pushed him out of the way and stormed off to her room. She came back in a different pair of clothes and carrying her old athletic bag. She was wearing a sky blue long sleeved under shirt. A black shirt with sleeves that went to her elbows and that fell off her shoulders. It had a few large dark blue skulls on it. She wore skin tight light grey skinny jeans. She put on a pair of black and dark blue Jordan's as she reached the gekan. Kagami stood in shock since after she yelled back. All he could so was watch her walk out the door and slam it shut behind her. Kagami slid down to the floor and sighed angrily.

 **Kana's POV**

Now being away from Kagami I take a deep breath. I know I couldn't go home. My parents were there. _'I guess I'll do something I haven't done in a while. I should give Kagami-kun time to calm down anyways. Hell, I should give myself time to calm down.'_ I had my wallet in my old athletic bag. Now it was time for some fun. I start to walk to the places I haven't visited in a long while. Ryo-nii and Yuzu-nii both kept a close eye one me after my rebel faze as they called it. I walked for about an hour then I came up to the enterance of the old, but the best arcade. _'It's been about two years since I've been here. I wonder if anyone will recognize me. Well I know some will since I've been in a few modeling magazines.'_ On the way to the arcade I pull my my phone out of my bag and make my facebook. I email Minako-kun, and text Murasakibara-kun and Kise-kun and let them know. I made it.

I opened the door and stepped in. There was a older man standing behind the counter just to the right of the doors. He looked up and his eyes grew wide. He stood up and walked over too me, looking me over.

"Well I'll be damned! Ka-chan! It's been... what? Two years?" The man's voice boomed with excitement. I giggled and nodded. Though I felt bad... I couldn't remember his name. "Are you starting to enter the rebel faze again?" He laughed. I giggled again.

"I don't recall ever leaving the rebel stage. My brothers had been keeping a close watch on me till recently." I winked at him. He patted my shoulder and moved aside so I could go wonder around till I found something to play.

"Oh Ka-chan I should warn you though. There is a not so good guy here. Try not to get into a fight please." He said and caught me by the arm before I moved to far away from him. I looked back at him and giggled.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I would never get into a fight in your shop oji-san*!" He smiled at me and released my arm. Then I headed off deeper into the arcade to find something that piqued my interest. **(*Uncle/Old man.)**

As I walked around, I notice there has been a lot of stuff that's been added. Oji-san even added onto the building. I went to a token machine to get a few tokens to play a few games. I wasn't about to spend all my money here. I stopped in front of a fighting type arcade game. It had Mavel super heros and villians, many different anime heros and villians, even the Mortal Kombat characters as choices to play with. A guy looked at me from between the games. He seemed to be a few years older than I am. He was rather good looking as well.

"Hey want to challenge me? If I win I'll take you out on a date." He grinned. It was almost like he didn't think I could win. I giggled cutely then I noticed a clear zip-lock bag full of tokens.

"Okay you're on. I want all your tokens." I said and watched him look at his token baggie and looked at me as if he accepted my challenge. I inserted two tokens into the machine and chose a character. Genose from One-Punch Man. He chose Piccolo from Dragon Ball Z.

The three matches that we had went by. I had won all three of them. He walked around to the machine I was at and handed me his baggie of tokens. I didn't even notice but we had drawn a crowd. That's when a girl and her boyfriend walked up to me as I was standing up. They seemed to be on a date and a few years younger than me. They both seemed rather excited.

"Ano...Eto... Could you be Mizuki-chan?" The girl asked sheepishly. She pulled a magazine out of her purse and opened it to a page that showed a large picture of Kise-kun, Kagami-kun and myself. It was the picture where Kise-kun was down on one knee kissing my knuckles and Kagami-kun was holding me against his chest and was almost kissing my neck. "This is you right?" She pointed to my face. I smiled kindly at her and nodded. She slowly handed the magazine to me along with a silver sharpie. "C-Could you sign this for me and possibly take a picture with me?"

"Sure I can do that for you. It fills me with joy to see I already have fans." I giggled softly and slowly take the magazine and silver sharpie from her. As I take a the sharpie she looks away sadly.

"I wish I could be a Idol just like you." As she says that I write a message below my signature. " _Be yourself! Work hard for your dreams, they never come easy. I'm rooting for you! Lets model together someday! Keep that head up and stand strong. Have faith in yourself!_ " I hand her the magazine and sharpie back. She reads my message and looks at me like I lit a fire of courage with in her. She nodds happily. "Thank you so much!"

"So, I recently made a facebook do you want to add me? If you have any questions of need advice you can message me anytime." She looked at me with twinkles in her eyes. She pulled out her phone and looked me up on facebook. I pull mine out as well and seen I had a few notifications already. Friend requests from Murasakibara-kun, Kise-kun, and Minako-kun. Then one from her. Her name is Nanaba Mai. I accepted them all. I walk over to where there was more light, but the wall was white behind us. I beconed them over. "I don't have a profile picture yet but would you like to assist me in my first one." I said as they stood in front of me. I handed the boyfriend my phone after I pulled up the camera. "Would you mind taking a picture of us?" He quickly took my phone and took a few pictures of us with my phone. Nanaba-chan handed him her phone and he took a few pictures with hers as well. I uploaded one picture that we both agreed on that looked the best, and put it as my profile picture. She uploaded the same one and changed her profile picture as well.

After the pictures where taken Nanaba-chan and her boyfriend had to leave. He needed to get her home before her cerfew. I picked up my athletic bag that was at my feet. It was a little heavier with the baggie of tokens in it. I continued to walk around the arcade. Till I hear the sound of basketballs. I look around to see two teens playing a basketball game. It's the one you have to make as many shots as you can in a certain amount of time. Two teens standing next to each other seeing who could get the most shots. From the looks of it, it looks like tokens and tickets are on the line. They gathered quite a crowd as well. I made my way to the front of the crowed. One of them had corn rolls in his hair. He made eye contact with me with the reflection of the mirror on part of the game, then grinned.

"Oi, see the girl standing behind us? Who ever wins will also ask her out on a date." The teen with the braids said. The other teen made eye contact with me using the mirror on his game then looked at the teen with braids and grins as if he accepted.

So far the points were even, but the teen with the braids started to laugh and his shots started to spead up and the points slowly started to form a gap. They teen with braids startded to throw in a few fancy shots. The timer went off on both games. With a 20 point gap the teen with braids snatched the other teens baggie of tickets and tokens. The other teen looked at me then hung his head and walked away. The teen with braids walked up to me. The crowed behind me slowly moved on to do their own thing.

"So, cutie, what's your name?" He ask and grinned at me.

"Mizuki Kana. What's your's? I asked and looked up at him.

"Haizaki Shogo." He grinned.

"That's quite a winning you got there." I said and looked to the baggie of tokens and tickets. I giggled and pulled the tokens out of my athletic bag. "I have some winnings of my own." I giggled. He laughed as he seen the baggie of tokens.

"So while were are here you want to have a date?" He asked. _'I might as well.'_ I nodded. He lead me over to a Ski-ball game. "This gives tickets maybe we can get you a prize or something." I giggled softly and he inserted two tokens in to my Ski-ball machine and two into his.

"Oh how sweet of you, paying for my first game." I giggled. He grinned at me again. Then the games started and tickets quickly started to roll out of both our machines. After we got bored we packed up the tickets in our baggies and headed to do something else.

"You were actually quite good at Ski-ball Mizuki-chan." He laughed and looked over at me.

"Well thank you, you were good as well." I giggled. He looked down at the floor and noticed my Jordan's.

"Hey! Nice kicks! You play basketball?" He said and looked at me. I nodded. "Hell, yeah! I do too! If you hadn't noticed already from earlier." I giggled softly.

"Oh I noticed. Those were some pretty cool shots, Haizaki-kun." I smiled at him.

* * *

 **Hello, my lovelies! I apologize for the long wait for a chapter. I lost internet. I'm back in action.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hazaki's POV**

 **A few hours earlier**

Walking the street with a pretty girl. My arm around her shoulders. We are heading to my favorite resteraunt. As we are walking she is looking through some magazine. It's some type of model, fashion type magazine. I have no interest in it.

"Ohhh! I'm so jealous! This girl is with Kise Ryouta again!" I roll my eyes as I hear the name of one of the Generation of Miracles. She shows me the page she is looking at. "She's so pretty, look at her Haizaki-kun!" I looked over at the page and she had one foot in a chair like she was fixing her boot. In a very alluring pose. I whistle. The girl elbows me in the side lightly. On the next page the girl was sitting in a desk chair. Kise was on her right, some other guy was on her left. Kise and the other guy had a hand of hers placed on their hearts. While their other hands were running through a lock of her hair. "Kise is so hot in this one. Oh look this girls name is Mizuki Kana. It says here she wants to be a Idol." I look over at the page of just her. _'Well she most certainly has the body for it.'_ A grin slipped to my face. The girl starts going on and on about how hot Kise was. I started to get annoyed. I hated Kise and the rest of the Generation of Miracles. I cut the girl off in mid-sentance with an irritated and kind of loud groan.

"Urusai! Go away." I let go of her shoulders and started to walk off without her in a different direction. She started yelling all sorts of things as I walked away from her. Stuff like: You can't dump me, baka, and other profanities. Now to think of what to do now. I look up and see an arcade beside me. _'Awesome. Looks like a good time passer.'_ I pushed open the doors and head inside. I was greeted by a man behind the counter. I take a look around and see the token machine. I use some of my money to get a few tokens.

It's pretty quiet, other than the sounds of the games. No one is yelling. Everyone is quiet consentrating on their games. However one sound sticks out. The thuds of a basketball. I follow the sound to see two guys at both basketball ball games. _'Hah! Looks fun. Tickets and tokens are on the line.'_ I walk up and stand a few feet behind them and watch. They both have pretty good forms, but nothing that will be of any use to me. From the looks of it, the owner of the most tickets and tokens is loosing. As I'm watching them I hear the guy from behind the counter getting excited. _'Tch.'_ He had a loud voice that carrys no matter where he was. He was going on about how it's been two years since he seen Ka-chan is what I think he said.

These guys went two more rounds. Man they were taking forever. However I noticed more commotion. A few people quickly going to another room with other games in it. I hear someone passing by the door.

"Hurry, I really think it's Mizuki-chan! The one from the magazine I showed you." It sounded like a younger girl talking. _'Mizuki-chan? Mizuki Kana? Haha, as if a girl like that would be here.'_ Finally the game between the two other guys was over. The guy with the most tickets and tokens lost. He walked away gumbling. I step up to the other guy. He seemed to be about my age.

"Hey, how about you go up against me. Winner takes all the tickets and tokens." I grinned at him. The guy grinned and agreed. I bring my thumb up to my lips and lick my thumb. We insert tokens into our machines and begin our games. The first round I let it end with a tie. The second game I take it up a notch (but still going easy on him.) and win with only a three point gap. The third round begins.

I take it slow at first till something catches my eye in the section of the game that's covered in a mirror. I think back to the magazine that the girl I broke up with earlier had. _'It's her Mizuki Kana.'_ I grinned and got the other guys attention. "Oi, you see that girl that is standing behind us? Who ever wins will also ask her out on a date." The guy looks back at her using the mirrored section on his machine. He then looks to me, grins and accepts.

Since he accepted I had to fight back the urge to lick my thumb as I always do when something goes my way. I started to speed up my shots and add in quite a few fancy shots. Trying to impress the girl behind us. The point gap slowly started to widen. I was leaving him in the dust. After the buzzer sounds signaling the end. The other guy hands his baggie over to me and walks off with his head hung and grumbling. I turn around and take a look around at the crowd they slowly start to move on as I make my way to the girl.

 **An hour later.**

After we got bored of Ski-ball and after I noticed her Jordan's. Even after I found out she played basketball. She smiled at me. This girl had one of those smiles that could peirce the heart of any mans defenses. We walked around looking for something else to do. Then a thought came to mind. _'My team will flip when I tell them about her! Hmm, the probably won't believe me if I didn't have proof.'_

"Hey, take a picture with me. I want to show my team that I met you. Quite a few of them are fans of you." I look around then notice some older guy nearing us. "Oi, take a picture of us." I opened my camera and tossed my phone to him. They guy was confused for a second till he looked at Mizuki-chan's. He nodded and began taking a few pictures. The guy handed my phone to me, Mizuki-chan bowed to the guy. He smiled and walked off. "I'm going to upload this picture on facebook and tag my team in it." I said and started to bring up my facebook.

"Oh you, would you like to friend me as well?" She looked at me and smiled cutely. _'Tch, this girl here... Don't smile at me like that...'_ The smile wasn't a bad thing. That smile almost made me blush. However I nod and look her up and send her a friend request. She pulled her phone from her pocket and accepts my request. Then I go to upload the picture we liked best. I tagged my team in it and put my phone away. She does the same.

"So what else do you like Mizuki-chan?" I looked at her and we continued walking around.

"Well, I like playing instruments, dancing and singing." She said as she looked ahead as she walked. I was quite interested now. "I listen to just about everything." She giggled as if she knew I was about to ask what type of music she listend too.

"Alright. So I know this cool joint. That people can come in and start playing for the crowd. Wanna go?" She looked back at me and nodded.

"Sure, lets go turn in our tickets." We walk over to the prize counter and look around for a few things we can get. There was a cool looking jacket. I could get and still had a few tickets left over so I got a few of those gummy bracelets. She got a form fitting black sexy shirt and with a few tickets left over she got a key ring with some anime character on it. She put it on her phone. I took her hand and slipped a few of the gummy bracelets on her wrist. I gave her a purple, blue, and black one. I kept a silver-ish, red, and black. She smiled sheepishly at me. _'Holy fuck this girl is cute!'_ We left and headed towards the cool joint I was talking about.

 **Meanwhile with Kagami**

 **Kagami's POV**

I don't know how many times I have paced back and forth through this apartment. I've walked to my room to check my phone every few minutes to see if Kana sent me a text. I even turned my phone volum all they way up so I could hear it when I got a text message. I've walked to the balcony and looked around. I feel like total shit for yelling at her like I did. _'I was just so...jealous. I like her more than I though I did.'_ I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. _'Shit. Fuck. God Damn it! I probably ruined my chances with her.'_ As I'm walking inside from the balcony I hear my phone go off in my room. I take off running to my phone. I hit my shin on the coffee table. I stump my toe on the egde of the wall. I run into my door. I made it to my phone with tears in my eyes from all the pain I went through to get here. I check to see who sent a message. I grumble only seeing it's Kise. _'What the fuck do you want...'_

 **Kise:** _Heyy, Kagami-cchi! I don't know if Kana-cchi had done this already, but would you like to join us and the other GOM's to karaoke?_

Before I reply to him I think back to before when Kana was talking to me about the karaoke and realize she was trying to say something else. _'Kuso... I feel so bad now...'_

 **Kagami:** _No Kise, she didn't get the chance. I got angry at her, and she stormed off. I haven't heard word from her since. I thought it was an actual date for you two and not a group thing with friends._

 **Kise:** _Bakagami! Karaoke is a lot more fun with a group. If I take her on an actual date it would be a dinner and to the movies or something romantic._

Before I could send get a reply typed out he sends another text with a picture attached to it. When I open it and look at the picture only to notice it's a screen shot of facebook. It was a picture of Kana and the guy that was messing with Alex and Tatsuya.

 **Kise:** _That guy is bad news. He is violent, and ruthless. Who knows what he will put Kana-cchi through. He is also a big playboy._

 **Kagami:** _I don't think Kana will go for someone like him. I've had a run in with him before. He was messing with my basketball mentor and my brother Himuro._

 **Kise:** _We should meet up and go look for Kana-cchi! The post said they were at the best arcade, well in the comments. A train station is near there an arcade up the street a ways. Lets meet there!_

 **Kagami:** _Alright see you in a bit then._

I shove my phone into my shorts pocket and run get my keys and shove them into my pocket. I slip on my shoes and run out the door slamming it closed behind me. I ran the whole way to the train station we were to meet at. Hunching over with my hands on my knees panting hard. As I'm bent over I look around for Kise. After I catch my breath I see him running up the stairs of the station.

"Kagami-cchi! Let's go!" He yelled and ran past me. I take off running afterwards only to see Kise stop dead in his tracks. When I look ahead of him I can see why. Kana and Haizaki are walking towards us, talking. Haizaki looks up and sees Kise and glares at him. Kana looks to me and just looks away. Kise then walks up to them.  
"Kana-cchi, you shouldn't be hanging around with him! He is bad news!" Kana sighs and looks at Kise. Kise continues. "He is violent and ruthless. There's no telling what he will do to you if something doesn't go his way. He started a fight with-"

"Kise-kun! I don't care what he had done in the past. He hasn't done anything wrong to me. If you are going to say I shouldn't be his friend because he is dangerous. Then I for one shouldn't have any friends either. Besides even if he did try anything I'm sure I can take care of myself." She pulled out her phone and looked at the time. She turned towards Haizaki and smiled at him. "I'm sorry about all this. I should be heading home now my brothers may have already noticed I'm gone. Thank you for the good time." She smiled at him again.

"Sure. Let's hang out again sometimes." He turned away from her smile and walked away. Kana just walked past us Kise and I stood there stunned for a few minutes.

"Ka-" Kise and I started to call out to her but was interrupted by the sad look she gave us as we turned around to face her.

"I'm a little hurt you two would think I'd just go around and have sex with whom ever. All Haizaki-kun and I did was play at the arcade, then we were going to go to a place that anyone could walk in and play for the crowd. If you don't believe me." She started to open her athletic bag and pull out a zip-lock bag of tokens, a sexy black shirt and her phone to show the little key ring she got. "This is everything I got from there."

"How did you get so many tokens?" I asked her.

"There was a guy there that challenged me and he said if he won he would take me on a date. So I said if I won I wanted all his tokens." She giggled softly. "I'm going home now though. Thank you both for trying to look out for me." She smiled and turned to walk away. Kise smiled lovingly yet relieved at her back as she walked away, then he waved to me and headed to the train station to go home. I jog after Kana to catch up with her. We walked in silence back to my apartment.

Once inside we take off our shoes. She bends down and picks up her black and dark blue Jordan's and starts to walk off towards her room. I grab her by the shoulder.

"Kana. Earlier, I didn't know it was going to be a group thing. I'm sorry Kana." She turned around and looked at me.

"It's okay Kagami-kun." She took a step closer to me then backed off quickly then she turned and walked to her room. "Good night Kagami-kun." She said as she quickly walked inside. **Click!** _'She locked the door! Well I guess she still needs some space. I'll respect that.'_

"If you wake up from a nightmare feel free to come crawl into my bed." I said as I walked past her door as I walked into mine.

The next morning I wake up to the smell of food. I slowly sit up on my bed and rub the sleep from my eyes. I walk out shirtless and with a pair of light grey basketball shorts on. _'Mmm, I love it when she cooks. She makes the whole house smell good.'_ I walk into the kitchen and see she isn't there. I turn around and go to knock on the bathroom door. No answer so I open the door. She isn't there. I hurry to her room and knock on the door. No answer there either. I slowly open the door just in case she may have fell back to sleep, but she wasn't there either. I run to my room to see if she was in my bed. I open my door and walk over to my bed and pull the blankets back slowly. Only to see an empty bed. I slowly make my way back in to the kitchen and see my bento a plate that's wrapped and a note on the counter. I pick up the note and read it.

 _Kagami-kun,_

 _Good morning, I hope you were sleeping well! I went to school ahead of you. I made your favorite for lunch. I had to do something for Sensei and Aida-senpai. I tried to wake you so you could go with me but you wouldn't wake up. So I let you sleep in. I hope you enjoy your breakfast._

I pick up my plate and take it to the table and unwrap it and slowly begin to eat it. I look at the spot where she sits when we eat together. I thought I was used to eating alone. I never realized how lonely I had been. I sigh softly and finished eating. Standing up and walk to the kitchen and wash my plate and chopsticks, dry them off and put it away. I go to my room and get my school uniform on and get my school bag, take my phone off the charger and slip it into my pocket. Once I walk in to the living room. I hear a knock at the door. When I open the door I see Ryoma standing there.

"Yo, What's up?" I said and moved a side and let him step in.

"Hello Kagami. I'm just coming by to see Kana before I go to work. She hasn't answered her phone. I was wanting to check to see if she was okay." He looked at me then looked around the living room. "Where is she?"

"She went to school already. She had to do a few things for Sensei and our coach. Since you are here though there is something I need to tell you." I looked at him and rubbed the back of my head. He then glared at me and took me up by the collar.

"What did you do to my sweet!?" His deep voice roared.

"I just made her mad last night. I didn't insult her or anything... I don't think. I was jealous I thought she was going on a date with Kise. They planned it to be a group event though. Ryoma, I'm in love with Kana!" Ryoma's eyes grew wide. He slowly released my collar and took a step back. Then hearts appeared in his eyes.

"My little love, when she is mad, is so dangerous but still so adorable!" As if he realized how he was acting he cleared his throat and straightened out his suit. "So you are in love with her? Do I need to some how make my parents leave so I can bring Kana back home?"

"Yeah, I'm in love with her, but I don't want you to take her back, I'll be lonely without her here. I'm not going to try to have sex with her. I wont act on it either even if I really want her. I want her to have feelings for me, and if she does have feelings for me then it will be when she is ready." As I'm saying this I'm looking at him in the eyes and being ready to dodge a punch at any moment. However he looks at me and smiles happily.

"I'm happy to hear that Kagami-kun. I can see you are telling the truth. When and if the time comes you will have my blessing." He looks at his watch. "Well I better get going and so should you. Take care of my sweet Kana, Kagami-kun." He turns and leaves out the opened door. I get my key, bento, slip on my shoes and step out the door, shutting it and locking it. I make my way to school.

Walking up to the front gate of the school. I see the first years gathered in their normal spot just inside the school gate standing and talking. Oh how I wish they wouldn't notice me when I walked by. Unfortuneatly, Masamune noticed me. Akihiko and Hideo turned around. The three first years looked at me wide eyed.

"K-Kagami-senpai, how are you? O-Oh, Mizuki-senpai isn't with you this morning?" Akihiko said and started to look around. That's when Hideo started to laugh.

"Ehh, looks like she finally gotten tired of you and stopped wanting to hang around you. Or is there another reason she's avoiding you?" Hideo started to grin the smuggiest grin I've seen on him. I ball my hand in a tight fist and get ready to pull my fist up and backwards to get ready to punch his lights out. However Masamune steps between us. I'm guessing he seen my fist.

"Now Hideo, I don't think she would be mad at him. There may be a reason why she isn't with him this morning." He turns to me and smiles apologeticlly. "Right Kagami-senpai?" Taking a deep breath and slowly release my fist.

"Yes, there's a reason. Coach needed her help for something and a sensei needed help from her as well." Just as I finished my sentence the four of us hear a bit of commotion near by. We look around to see what's going on. We see Kana and a sensei walking in the hallway on the frist floor and getting stopped in their path by a group of male students and a group of angry female students come up from behind. Several windows are open throughout the long hallway. _'Tch, this doesn't look good.'_ The four of us look at each other and run over towards her. The four of us jumped through the open windows behind the teacher and Kana. I look at the girls and glare at them and hope my glare would scare them away. However they just shoved past me and the first years. One of the girls leading the group took a hold of Kana's shoulder and spun her round by the shoulder.

"Oi! Mizuki how many of our boyfriends are you going to take?" The other girls chimmed in. Poor sensei did the best he could to calm the two groups down.

"Pardon? I have no clue what you are talking about. I'm not taking anyone's boyfriend. Nor am I trying to steal them." Kana said calmly

"All because you are famous you think you can do whatever you want. My boyfriend is crazy about you!" The other girls chimmed in saying their boyfriends are crazy about her as well. Kana started to giggle.

"Oh like you girls go crazy over Kise Ryouta?" Kana started to giggle more as the girls stopped and thought about it for a second. "I don't think that's hardly fair. You get to go crazy over a male model, but they can't do the same with a female Idol."

"You go to the same school as us and our boyfriends though!" A different girl yelled out.

"I think you girls need to trust your boyfriends more. Not one of your boyfriends have tried to make a move on me. All they have asked me is to take a picture with them or sign something for them. They even asked me for a favor which I won't speak of, because they said they wanted to surprise their girlfriends."

"What type of favor!? How dare you touch our boyfriends!"

"OI!" A loud angry yell rung out beside me. "YOU DIDN'T HEAR THE IMPORTANT PART!" It was Akihiko that yelled. The girls turned around quickly as they just about jumped out of their skins. Masamune, Hideo and myself looked at him in awe. "She said a favor to surprise their girlfriends with. Why don't you leave her alone and trust your boyfriends." Akihiko looked between the girls and found Kana's gentle gaze and smile. The girls turned back around and looked at Kana then looked to their boyfriends. The girls walked past Kana to their boyfriends and walked off questioning them. Kana and the sensei both let out a sigh as they looked towards eachother. Kana looks to Akihiko once again. She steps to him and smiles sweetly at him.

"Thank you Akihiko-kun. I'm sorry to worry the rest of you." Kana smiled and looked at the four of us. She then turned towards the sensei and bowed deeply. "I apologize for the commotion I've seemed to some how cause." The sensei smiled at Kana as she bowed and gently patted her head.

"It's alright. I know it's not easy being famous. Don't be so hard on yourself. Stay safe though. It looks like you have four strong boys to look after you though which is good. I'm glad." Kana looked up at him and smiled. He returned her smile. "You are free to go now Mizuki-kun. Thanks for all your help." He turned on his heel and started to walk away. Kana then turned back and looked at me.

"We better head up stairs Kagami-kun." She smiled at the first years and walked past them and headed towards the staircase. I shook my had and followed after her. As she walked up the stairs I noticed she had her hands at the back of her skirt holding it to the back of her thighs. I started to look around and noticed other girls are doing it as well. I work up the nerve to ask her why.

"Kana um... why are you and the other girls doing that?" She looked back at me and I pointed to her hands. She blushed brightly and shook her head.

"If you don't know then I won't tell you." She hurried up the rest of the stairs. I walked up the stairs so confused so I thought about it, and thought about it, and continued to think about it. The next thing I realized I was sitting in my desk and it was already lunch.

As usual Furihata and Kuroko came to eat with us. Kana shared her food with Furihata and myself. Someone from across the room called Kana over. From what I heard to help firgure out a something for our worksheets from class. I then take this chance and whisper to Furihata and ask him about what I've been thinking so hard about.

"Oi Furihata, why do girls hold their skirts to the back of their legs when they walk up the stairs?" When I got the question out Furihata just about choked on his food.

"Bakagami!" He shook his head. "You really are a basketball idiot. It's so guys don't look up their skirts..." He whispered to me. I slap a hand to my forehead feeling like a baka. _'I bet she is thinking I want to look up skirts...'_ I hear a chair move I look to see who it was. Kana was sitting back down. She slowly started eating again. She pulled out her phone and started to thumb out a text or something. I hear her click her tongue.

"What's up?" She looked at me over her phone.

"Ryo is mad at me." She giggled. "I haven't answered any of his calls this morning since I was helping Sensei and Aida-senpai. I haven't answered any of his text either since class was going on." Then we hear someone start to laugh from the other side of the room. I turned to look and seen that it was Takano laughing. She stands up and walks over towards the four of us.

"Looks like you can't even keep your boyfriend happy. What a shame. Maybe he would like to be with a bad girl more than a little miss good girl." As Takano says this she smirks at Kana, but her eyes grow wide when Kana starts to laugh. "What are you laughing at?"

"I don't know what gave you the impression of me being a good girl. However you can think what you want of me. However Ryo is not my boyfriend. He is my eldest brother." Kana stands up and slowly walks over to her with a sweet smile on her face. However that smile did not reach her eyes. "Sorry to break it to you. My brother will have no interest in you." Once Takano noticed the look in Kana's eyes she slowly backed away.

"Y-Y-You can't be serious he would fall head over heels for me." As Takano said that Kana started to laugh.

"Don't go crying when you meet him and he doesn't even realize you even exist." Kana turned around and started to walk towards her desk and sat down in her chair. Takano quickly retreated to her desk once Kana turned her back. I looked at Kana and she closed her bento box.

"You're not going to eat anymore?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"I'll save it and eat it before practice." She smiled at me then went back to her phone till class started.

As the day continued on Kana seemed out of it. However she seemed to get her work and class notes done. A sensei walked in the one Kana was helping earlier. He looks around the classroom smiling.

"Hello, everyone. I have some exciting news. Due to a very generous parent we have a wonderful amount of school funds. We will be having a school festival. We will be looking at the scheduals of all the clubs to see when a good time is for the festival. So everyone can attend and help set up. We can start a discussion about what type of what this class wants and what type of theme."

Everyone starts to look around and whisper to each other excitedly. A few whispers about a cafe, a few whispers about holding mini concerts. There was also one about a scary maze. Which that was ruled out. It would be better for Halloween time. Kagami turned around to face Kana.

"I'm alright with a cafe as long as the food is good and if I can eat it." He grinned at Kana.

"Alright everyone I think we came up with what we are going to do." Takano said and walked up to the front of the class. She was the Class Rep. How she come to be the Class Rep was because Kana didn't want to be Class Rep. Since she was in the basketball club, and she was doing work as an Idol. She didn't know if or when she would be pulled out for her Idol work. She then suggested Takano which everyone was okay with. "Everyone agrees on the Cafe?" Takano said as she looked around the room to everyone nodding. "Alright. Now for a theme. Any suggestions?" There were are few shouts and Takano started to write the suggestion on the chalk board. She even wrote one down that she thought of.

 _Cosplay Theme._

 _Maid and Butlers Theme_

 _In a band Theme_

 _Harry Potter Theme._

 _Spots Theme._

 _Vampire and Werewolf Theme._

Kana sighed as she looked at the choices. Once her sigh reached Kagami's ears he turned around to face her. Only to see her deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about Kana?" He whispered to her softly as her turned around and sat backwards in his chair. She looked at him and smiled.

"Well, I'm thinking the Cosplay Theme and the Maid and Butlers Theme will be popular." She rested her elbow on the desk then rested her chin in the palm of her hand. "We should do something unique. There is one that jumps out at me. In a band. I think it could be fun." She giggled. Those around her started to whisper about it. Their whispers made there way over to Takano. She looked back at Kana and grinned. Takano then stood up and made her way to the front of the class again.

"So it sounds like we decided on a theme as well? In a band?" She looked around once more to see everyone nodding again. "Okay now we need entertainment for our customers, food, drink choices." The suggestions started being called out and once again Takano started to write them on the board when she heard good suggestions for the entertainment, food, and drinks.

"What if we got in to groups and made music videos?" Someone asked.

"Hey that's good! Okay so the groups will range from two to five people." Takano said and wrote it on the borard.

"What if we dressed like we were in a band as well, while serving people?" Someone else asked.

"Another good idea! Wearing the same type of clothes on but with their own unique style! We'll even think of band names." Takano said happily and wrote it on the board.

"As for food and drinks we'll need things that are easy to make. If we don't want our customers to wait a while." A different person said. Takano nodded and wrote it down.

"Who will be the ones cooking? Who all can cook? Stand please." Takano said and looked around the room to the ones that could cook. "I can cook as well so I can help. We will rotate. Once the ones in the kitchen rotated they can take a break or help." Including Takano there was six people standing. Kana, Kagami, Takano, and three others. "The others will help with serving, greeting, and seating the customers. We will also need a few to set up the videos for them all to watch." Three people raised their hands for the tech work.

"So can we pick the genre of music for our band as well?" Someone in the class asked.

"Yes, think that's a good idea." She nodded. That's when sensei stood up from his chair in the corner of the room.

"Sounds like the planning is going well. However what about the instruments? Or what about the people who weren't gifted with the singing ability?"

"I think those people should lip sync and pretend to play instruments. I know it may sound silly but they can get toy instruments and play them. It's not a contest. It's for fun. So lets have fun with it." Kana said as she smiled to everyone. Everyone agreed with her. Sensei looked at Kana and smiled.

"Wonderful idea Mizuki-kun!" The sensei said and clapped his hand together. "Alright since that is out of the way. Lets get class started. You can think of band memebers later."

Now the end of the day and Kana, Kagami, Kuroko, and Furihata were walking to practice. Taking about their work and random things.

"So Mizuki-kun, I think you should have been Class Rep instead of Takano-kun." Furihata said and looked at Kana. "But I understand you are busy." He smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

"I believe she'll dump most the work on to me anyways. Just to try to get back at me." Kana rubbed the back of her head. She stopped infront of the girls locker room and slowly turned around and smiled at the three boys behind her. "I'll see you in a bit." She walked inside and shut the door behind her. The three boys walk to the boys locker room and seen Aida standing outside the door and taping something on the outside of it.

"Coach what are you doing?" Kagami asked and Aida turned around.

"Hello Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun, and Furihata-kun."

"C-Coach what are you doing?" Furihata asked.

"Well there is going to be work done inside of the boys locker room. Something went wrong with a pipe or something inside the wall. So I had to take all your stuff out of the lockers and put them in bags." She pointed to the floor beside the door. Each bag for each member which had names written on them as well.

"Where will we be going for a temperary locker room?" Kuroko asked.

"The girls locker room. Once Mizuki-chan isn't in there of course. I want you boys to help with making sure she isn't in there, before something happens. Get your bags and go pick a locker, after I check to see if she is out of course." As they neared the girls locker room Kana walks out holding something in her arms. She turns to see us and walks over.

"Aida-senpai! Who does this cutie belong too!" She giggled as she held out a black and white dog with blue eyes. "His eyes reminded me of you Kuroko-kun." She then pulled the dog to her chest.

"Ah. He is mine." Kuroko said walked over and gently petted the dogs head. "His name Tetsu Number Two."

"Kawaii!" She giggled and then handed him to Kuroko. She then looked over at Kagami as he was cowering behind Aida. "Kagami-kun? What's wrong?"

"I... don't like dogs..." He looked at Kana over Aida's shoulder.

"Awe, I'm sorry I wouldn't have brought him so close if I'd known." She looked at him sadly.

"Oh it's okay." He walked over to her and ruffled her hair.

"Anyways Mizuki-chan are you done changing and putting your stuff in your locker?" Aida asked. Kana nodded. "Alright the boys will be using the girls locker room for a week or so. The boys locker room is having a wall being torn into."

"Alright. I'll be sure to change quickly and make sure no one is in there." Kana smiled at Aida. "I'll head towards the gym then." Kana walked away towards the gym and the three boys walked in to their temperary locker room.

"Wow, this whole room smells like Mizuki-kun." Furihata said as he sniffed the air. Kagami done the same. "You know your apartment kinda smells like Mizuki-kun when I think about it." Kagami goes stiff. "She must go over to your apartment a lot."

"Oh, uh yeah. She helps me study and helps me with my homework. Since she can break it down so I can understand it better." Kagami said and walked over to get a locker next to Kanas locker. He took his stuff out of the bag and put it in the locker and changed clothes. Kuroko gets the locker on the other side of Kana's locker.

"She is so nice. She helps me a lot when I ask her questions in class and when I go over to your apartment for our study and homework sessions." Furihata said as he got a locker next to Kagami and began changing as well. "You know for how often you two seem to hang out I wouldn't be surprised if one of you developed feelings for the other." Furihata chuckled.

"I don't think that would happen." Kagami said and forced a chuckle. Then the locker room went quiet for a few moments, till the locker room door comes swinging open.

"Mizuki-chan don't be shy it's just me!" Hideo shouted as he ran into the locker room. However when he seen Kana was not in the locker room he grumbles and walks over to a locker with Masamune and Akihiko behind him. The two of them shaking their heads. He goes to the other set of lockers and gets one of them. Masamune and Akihiko get ones next to him.

The three first years begin to change, however as Hideo is changing he steps over the bench and steps between Kuroko and Kagami and stares at the locker before him.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say this locker is Mizuki-chans." Hideo takes glances at Kuroko and Kagami.

"So what about it?" Kagami said and looked at him.

"I've always wanted to see what type of stuff she had in her locker and in her school bag. I'd say her athletic bag but that's always in the gym. Like everyone elses athletic bags." He went to reach for the locker handle to open it. He slowly started to open it, but a hand pushed on the door and slammed it shut.

"It's none of your buisness." Kagami growled. Kagami held the door shut. Masamune and Akihiko run over and pull Hideo away.

"Stop it Hideo!" Masamune said and pushed him back to his locker. "Just get changed and go to the gym."

"Alright, alright. Mizuki-chan is probably there by herself anyways." Hideo clicked his tongue and turned towards his locker and finished changing. A few minutes later the third years walked into the locker room. Hideo was still lingering in the locker room.

"Just as I thought it smells like a girl in here." Hyuga said and looked around, then he looked over to the first years. "What are you still doing here? Go to the gym and get warmed up." He walked over to the locker next to Furihata.

"I wanted to wait till everyone was done changing to go to the gym, Captain." Hideo said, then Hyuga slowly turned around to face him.

"Huh?!" Hyuga yelled and started to crack his knuckles. "Do as I told you dumb ass. I'll kill you, if you don't." The first years went stiff with fear for a few seconds, then hurried out the door. Hyuga sighed and started changing; mumbling angrily. "Oh Kagami coach talked to me. While being in this locker room we third years will help keep an eye on Hideo." Hyuga smirked at Kagami.

"Thanks, Captain. I'll head to the gym now." Kagami said and hurried off to the gym.

Once to the gym he seen the first years and the second years, but no Kana. From the looks of it the people in the gym are all wondering where Kana is as well.

"Is everyone warmed up?" Aida said as she walked into the gym with the third years behind her. "Hm? Where is Mizuki-chan?" Aida looks around the gym making sure Hideo was there. "Hyuga start the regimetns. Kagami come with me." Aida and Kagami walked out of the gym.

"Coach what is it?" Kagami asked as he quickly followed after Aida.

"Going to look for Mizuki-chan. One of her sensei stopped me in the halls and asked me to not work Mizuki-chan so much today. He said she seemed down or unwell. He couldn't figure out which. It has me worried." Aida said and glanced at Kagami over her right shoulder. "She seems the type to keep things from people when it involves her health. Hell she may even be the type that keeps things that are bothering her to herself." Kagami looked at Aida then began to worry. "I know you hang out with her a lot. Did anything seem off this morning? When you two walked to school together?"

"We didn't walk together today. She said she needed to help sensei and you." As they walked to find Kana. Number 2 came walking out of a empty storage room. He barked and Kagami jumped back. However Number 2 walked back into the storage room. Aida followed him Kagami followed her. When they entered the room they seen Kana sitting in the corner of the room with her back against the wall. Her head was leaning against the adjacent wall. From the other side of the room it seemed as if she was peacefully sleeping.

 **Kagami POV**

Once I took a good look at her she was sweating and shivering intensely. I quickly make my way to her. Coach follows behind me. We look at each other with widened eyes. Panic quickly washes over us. The room was quiet. The only thing we could hear was her shallow breaths. Slowly I reach my trembeling hands out to her and gently cup my hand over her drenched in sweat cheeks.

"K-Kagami-kun wh-wh-what should we do?" Coach said. I forgot she was in the room with us. I pull my hands away from Kana.

"I can take care of this some how. Could you leave the room?" I tried to mask the panic in my voice. She looked at my back as I kept my eyes on Kana. Coach sighed.

"Kana, please open your eyes. Please look at me." My voice trembled. I slowly sit beside her and gently lift her and move her between my legs. I let her upper body rest against my chest. However when I moved her between my legs I hear a clack on the floor where she once sat. I pick it up and unlock her phone which was just locked with the slide lock. The screen that pops up is her text messages. A text from her Oto-san.

 _Child, as far as your mother and I see, you will never live up to the Mizuki name. You will be coming back to stay with us. I will drill everything you've forgotten into that tiny brain of yours, once again. You'll never see your brothers or your friends again._

 _'What the fuck! This almost sounds like he will lock her away somewhere or worse kill her.'_ I wrap my arms around her being sure not to squeeze.

"I won't let him take you Kana. You will be safe with me." I said softly and placed gentle kisses on the top of her head. Looking over the text once more, her phone starts to ring. The name that appears is: Ryoma. I quickly answer it. "Ryoma, don't get mad I answered Kana's phone. I... she..." My mind went blank my voice would no longer sound.

"Kagami-kun, what's wrong? Take a few deep breaths and tell me what's wrong." Ryoma's worried voice sounded through the phone. I done as he told me. I took a few deep breaaths and slowly begain telling him the condition Coach and I found his beloved baby sister in. As I finished telling him he sighed. "She had a panic attack. Do you have any idea what caused it?"

"I-I think I do. Your oto-san sent her a text message."

"When was it sent?" Ryoma's voice changed. His voice was deep. He was angry.

"This morning." I hear him sigh angrily. "It basically said she would never live up to the Mizuki name; she's going back to stay with them, that she would never see her brothers or friends again. Ryoma I thi-" I was going to say more but I was interruped by Ryoma.

"Don't say anymore. He probably means to do what you are thinking. However how is Kana? Where is she?" Slowly leaning Kana back so I can look at her face.

"I'm holding her. It seems she gained some color. She stopped shivering. She isn't sweating anymore. However she still seems to be asleep.

"Yeah, she will sleep for a while longer. It would be best if she were to go home. If she does wake up. She will be really sore and unable to move much. I don't want her to force herself to move and possibly cause some sort of injury to herself. Anyways I got to go know. Thank you for answering the call and telling me about Kana; the text. I'll call someone and pick you two up. So you don't have to carry her." After he said that he hung up.

"Kana lets go home." Slowly moving her in a position so I can pick her up and carry her. Standing up with her in my arms. I walk over to the door and open it. Coach was leaning against the wall beside the door. She looks over as the door opens and studies Kana in my arms. The she looks to me and smiles.

"How is she? What caused her condition?" Coach asked.

"Ryoma called and said it was a panic attack." I lean over and whisper in her ear. "I'll give you details later. I won't say with her here." I step back and look at her. "We will be going home for the day, coach. I'm going to get her stuff. Ryoma said he would call someone to take us home." Coach nodded and began walking with me.

Just outside the girls locker room we hear noises from inside. Coach and I look at each other. Coach slowly opens the door. Her facial expresson changes drastically. She signals me to hide. She forces the door open the rest of the way and charges inside. I find a place to hide; a hallway no one uses. As I'm peaking around the corner. Hideo runs out and runs away towards the gym. I quickly make my way to Coach. Looking inside the girls locker room from the door. The contents of Kana's locker is thrown about. Her uniform. Her school bag was open. Her bento box was open and the contents inside; gone. Coach is slowly making everything neat again. She puts her uniform in her athletic bag. She goes to my locker and puts my uniform in my athletic bag.

"That first year is going to do laps till her drops." Aida said and made a fist. "I'll carry the bags and bento boxes for you. Kagami be sure you fill me in later." Aida said and looked at Kana. "I want to know if I can be of any help to this girl. From what I've seen she's been through a lot." As we walked outside there was a black car pulling up. The breaks were quickly pushed as the car came to a quick halt. The driver side and the passenger side doors opened. The ones who got out were Tomo and Toma. I for one can't tell the two apart till they start talking. Once of the twins took the bags and bento boxes Aida was carrying and put them in the trunk.

"Yo, what's this about Kana having a panic attack?" This voice was deep but not too deep. This voice sounded as if he was trying to seduce you. Despite being worried. This one was Toma. The outgoing twin.

"Is she alright?" This voice was also deep but not too deep. However it was gentle almost as if his voice was a lullaby. This one was Tomo. The timid twin.

"She's better than she was when we found her. I think his is what caused it. I felt as if something was off about her today." I pulled out Kana's phone and showed the twins the text. They looked at each other and furrowed their brows.

"That bastard..." Toma started however Tomo put his hand on Toma's shoulder, then looked to Kana. "Yeah, you're right we need to get her home." The twins walked over to the car and opened the back passenger doors. I walked over to the passenger side and laid Kana down in the seat then quickly made my way to the other side and got in. I sit down and move Kana slightly so I could lay her head on my leg. The twins shut the backseat passenger doors and got in and shut their doors. Toma started the car. Tomo looked back at Kana then to me.

"Where do you live Kagami-kun?" Tomo asked and looked back at Kana with a sad gaze.

"The apartmet building near your house actually. Past the basketball courts." As I spoke to him I looked down at Kana and gently moved her hair from her face.

"You must really care for her." Tomo said I quickly look up at him to meet a gentle gaze. "Please continue to be there for her. Please continue to be her friend. She was never able to make any while growing up. Well she made one, but she was forced into another school. At that school the kids avoided her." Tomo said and looked down at Kana sadly again. Toma laughed.

"Tomo, I think you got it wrong. He just doesn't care for her, he's in love with her. Have you two had sex yet?" Toma asked grinning.

"No, we aren't even together. Besides, I don't think she has feelings for me." I looked out the window to see the apartment drawing near. The rest of the way was silent. Stopped at the apartment enterance Toma and Tomo get out first, then I slowly get out. As I walk around the back of the car to the other side. Tomo is already getting Kana out of the car. When I turned around Toma opened the trunk and got out bags and bento boxes out of the trunk. I went to grab the stuff from him but he turned and walked away from me.

"It's okay we got the stuff and Kana. Just show us the way to your apartment." Toma said and looked back at me and smiled. I nodded and showed the way up to my apartment. Now inside my apartment we slip off our shoes. I lead Tomo to Kana's room. I pulled back Kana's blanket and slipped off her shoes. Tomo pulled the blanket over her; leaned down and kissed her forehead. His eyes grew wide. His hand touched her forehead. He sighed softly. I looked at him.

"Sorry I thought she was running a fever. When she wakes up be sure to make her drink a lot of water. Get her to eat something as well. Make sure you help her when she needs it. Oh and Ryo-nii said to get her to do some stretches." Tomo said and gently caressed her cheek. He then looked to me and I nodded. Tomo came in looking at his phone, he walked between Tomo and I; pulled back the blanket slowly. He slowly moved her arms and looked them over. He looked over her legs as well. He slowly slid up her t-shirt to reveal her stomach and sides. On both of her sides where long scratches from her fingernails. From the looks of it at least. It looks like the scratches bled in a few spots. Toma took pictures of her sides then sent them to someone. I'm guessing Ryoma.

"Ryoma said she will harm herself in some way when she has panic attacks. Ryoma said gently wipe them with a cool wet wash cloth every so often while she is still passed out. He said it will help it so it doesn't swell, or be so tender." He patted Tomo on the shoulder and began to walk out the door of her room. "Tomo and I have to go though. Please take care of our sister." The twins looked at Kana as their hearts were breaking that they couldn't stay with her. At least that's what the expression on their faces said. I went to go get a rag and get it wet with cold water. I feel rather nervous about doing something like this, but it needs to be done. I slowly pull down the blanket and with a nervous hand I lift her shirt up to show her sides Before I didn't really look at her bare mid-section. All I seen were her scratch marks. _'I couldn't tell though her clothes. She has a very nicely toned body. She's not to muscular; not to toned to be a turn off. If any other man seen her body they would be turned on... WAIT! What am I saying!? Ugh!'_ I feel my face and ears begin to burn. I gently pat the cool rag on her scratches. After a few minutes of doing so. I pick up our athletic bags and walk to the washer. _'I should was our uniforms.'_ I open her athletic bag and pull out her uniform and noticed something fell out of my hold. When I looked down I see her bra had fallen. My face and ears are on fire again. I pick it up and notice some while gunk on it. When I realized what it was my whole body burned with anger. _'I'll kill him!'_ I throw her bra in and throw my uniform in on top of it. I put in the soap and throw some of our normal clothes. Which were in baskets between the washer and dryer. I start the washer.

An hour or so had past I got back into Kana's room to check on her. She was still asleep. However I had to turn back around because I heard the doorbell. I opened the front door to an anxious Aida. I step aside so she could come in.

"Hey Kagami-kun. Do you think you can take me to Mizuki-chans house? I wanted to see how she is..." Aida looked down worriedly. My heart stopped. No one but her brothers, her, and myself know about her situation; where she lives. Although I did promise to tell Aida about her parents; her situation.

"Well I guess this is as best of time to tell you... Ka...er...Mizuki lives here." I looked at Aida as she looked at me wide eyed. "I found out why a bit after she transferred here. Why her relationship with her parents is so bad." I slowly began to tell Aida everything I knew. After I had finished I had looked at Aida her eyes full of tears. "Ah, Coach don't cry. She's safe here with me."

"I never knew... I could never tell... She always has a smile when I see her." She wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Please keep everything you know a secret from everyone even her. Especially of what her father done to her. Ryoma thinks it will be for the best for her." Aida nodded. Then I stood up and turned towards the hallway. "She's this way." Aida quickly stood up and followed me. I walked over to Kana's door; opening it slowly. Aida walked over to the bed and looked at Kana. She stared for a few seconds then turned around and walked out of the room. I slowly shut the door and followed Aida back to the living room.

"Mizuki-chan seems to be looking better. I won't tell anyone of the situation. However, I want to be of some help to her. If she needs anything tell me." She walked over to the door and slipped on her shoes. "My dad is here to pick me up. See you tomorrow. I hope to see Mizuki-chan as well." She walked out and shut the door behind her. That's when I decided to walk to the nearby store to get something sweet for Kana to eat. She seemed to like sweets every once in a while. Maybe she would like one when she wakes up. I slip my shoes on and head out. When I get to the store I look around to see if there is anything she might like. When I took her out to eat she ate dumplings and some of my sponge cake. _'Maybe I'll get both. We can share. We have water bottles and sport drinks at home.'_ Then I heard a voice behind me.


End file.
